Se renta
by abc55
Summary: Haruka sólo buscaba un departamento pero encontró una pequeña estafadora que cambiará su vida. El amor puede estar más cerca de lo que crees: en el departamento de al lado. Una romantica historia con Haruka y Michiru
1. Se renta

**1. Se renta**

Observó con atención el letrero que rezaba la frase: Se renta departamento. Pase usted y vea. Sonaba un poco extraño y más si tal anuncio iba acompañado por el dibujo de una sirena. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y caminó con paso lento, estaba a unos milímetros de tocar pero ella la jaló lejos diciéndole que había visto algo más hermoso enfrente. Sonrió con dulzura sin poder creer cómo su novia podía maravillarse por las cosas más absurdas del mundo. Desvió la vista al auto y luego a las personas que por allí transitaban.

"Qué ciudad "dijo para sí

Era una ciudad pequeña, de esas acogedoras y pacíficas que ya no se veían en Japón. Había demasiada quietud para ser cierto, pero era lo que necesitaba: Paz. Miró a uno y otro lado mientras escuchaba la voz aterciopelada de su novia leyendo por quinta vez el folleto de la Universidad. Qué le importaba si era la mejor de todo el mundo, en realidad nada le interesaba ya. Recargó la cabeza en la ventanilla dejando de observar el paisaje

"Es una hermosa ciudad" dijo su padre con esa gruesa voz que hacía temblar a todos

Sonriendo siempre, tan jovial y amable pero con sus rasgos tan toscos y brutales, la gente siempre creía esa mueca era un gesto perverso de crueldad y no la sonrisa del alma más pura y noble que ella conocía. Hasta su novia le temía. Su padre era muy alto, imponente y de musculatura fornida, en sus años de juventud había pertenecido al equipo de lucha y a raíz de ello sufrido varias lesiones que si bien no parecían muy notables, sí afectaron mucho su razonamiento.

"Si te gusta quédate padre" dijo ella con cierto afán de molestar

"Me encantaría… sí, aunque lo digas en burla de buena gana me quedaba… Además aquí está la mejor Universidad de…"

El mismo trillado discurso de siempre. Escuelas, educación, futuro, responsabilidad y ¿La diversión¿Alguien la robó cuando ella dormía? Lo cierto es que nada le interesaba, ni los amigos, las fiestas o su propio ser. Ahora se estaban estacionando, vería otro departamento más que seguramente sería igual al anterior ¿A qué hora terminarían?

"Cuando escojas uno" se burló su padre

Al atardecer se dio cuenta que había visitado más departamentos que ni escuelas. Nada le gustaba, pero debía elegir pronto o mañana sería la misma tortura ¿Y si vivía en un callejón como un vago? Por suerte tendría un breve receso gracias a que el auto se descompuso. Se hubiera portado atenta y ayudado a su torpe padre, pero él no se apiadó de ella cuando decidieron enviarla fuera de la ciudad. Odiaba las votaciones…

"La democracia apesta"

"Dímelo a mí" le susurró su novia "Cuatro años" masculló con pesar

"Igual no me gusta la carrera y regreso en un semestre"

Sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa, pero nadie le impedía soñar despierta. Caminó un rato para estirar las piernas, el regreso implicaba más de cuatro horas, sentada. Se detuvo para contemplar ese bello resplandor rojizo que iluminaba la playa. Qué majestuoso era el mar iluminado por el sol. Una inmensa tranquilidad llegaba a ella al escuchar cómo las olas golpeaban las rocas. Cerró los ojos escuchando la música que la naturaleza producía. Pronto las risitas inquietas de niños jugando terminaron el encanto. Frunció el ceño pero pronto esa mirada hostil desapareció al contemplar a la bella jovencita que corría por la playa

"Ya está" le anunció su novia "Tendremos que regresar mañana… escoge cualquier cosa y así tendremos el día para despedirnos"

"¿Cualquier cosa¿Cómo qué? Todo parece tan… igual y…"

"Qué importa" empezaba a enfadarse

No, no escogería si no le gustaba del todo. Bien, debía darle la razón a Mayle, su novia, si estaba esperando encontrar el departamento de sus sueños sólo perderían el verano en vueltas y visitas a horribles sitios para terminar tomando lo primero que viera… Lo primero que vieran. Y a su mente regresó ese cartel

"Creo que quiero ver otro"

"Todavía no nos muestran este cariño" sonrió afable su padre

"Sí pero no me gusta" se subió al auto

Volvieron a casa noche, su madre aún no llegaba así que se apresuró a sacar cuanto pudo del refrigerador y escapar graciosamente hasta su habitación. No quería verla, peleaban tanto que ya era imposible la convivencia. Qué extraños son los humanos, mientras la imagen física de su padre lo hacía aterrador, su madre inspiraba pasión. Era muy bella, su juventud pareció no ser tocada por el tiempo y sus ojos tenían una expresión tan sensual que más de uno deliraba con sólo verla. Pero su carácter era otra cuestión. Era dura, severa e incapaz de sonreír si no era para guardar apariencias. Tenía el alma de piedra así que no entendía de romance, amor ni la dulzura de la melancolía.

"Te descontaré la gasolina" golpeó la puerta de su habitación

"Buenas noches Magdalena" se rió la joven

Despertó a media noche bañada en sudor. De un salto corrió al espejo revisando que aún fuera ella. Contempló su figura. Era alta, su complexión era atlética gracias a que practicaba deportes desde muy niña y qué decir de sus largas y fuertes piernas. Se limpió el sudor y terminó revolviendo su cabello rubio cenizo. Lo usaba tan corto que muchas personas la confundían con un muchacho, hasta su voz y algunos de sus movimientos eran más que masculinos

"Ya me voy" canturreaba su padre

"Demonios" aventó el inútil despertador que no sonó "Es tarde, no dormí y me he estado contemplando en el espejo por horas… soy peor que Narciso" ya iba al baño cuando volvió sobre sus pasos "Pero qué hacerle. Ahora entiendo por qué todas se enamoran de mí… hasta yo me amo… qué guapo soy… tengo una sonrisa que derrite corazones y qué ojos… tan azules… como el cielo…"

"Haruka" gritó su madre "Más vale encuentres ya un maldito departamento… Y deja de hacerle al tonto frente al espejo"

La joven se quedó con la boca abierta, cómo sabía su madre se estaba contemplando, quizá tenía cámaras ocultas. Y el terror se apoderó de ella. Se aferró a ese rincón donde estaba segura la cámara no tenía visión sujetando su almohada

"Esto es ridículo" abrió la puerta su madre "Tienes dieciocho años y debo venir a levantarte como a los niños… ¿Qué haces durmiendo en ese rincón? No me digas" le ordenó o por lo menos a eso sonó "debe se alguna de tus estupideces… Ahora vístete y ve a buscar ese maldito departamento"

Por fin se había ido. Emitió un profundo suspiro y se puso en pie para cumplir con otro día de condena. Se tomó su tiempo, ansiando cuando bajara a desayunar su madre ya se hubiera ido. Escuchó cómo la mujer le gritaba a su padre por alguna tontería que hizo. Sentía tanta pena por él, claro que hubo un tiempo en que sintió vergüenza, se veía tan atolondrado y retrazado que no quería supieran era su hija. A veces creía que por ello no era buena en la escuela, debía tener alguna deficiencia mental como él. No, sólo era perezosa, lo demostraba el hecho de haber ingresado a la más prestigiosa universidad. Se necesitaba cierto promedio y una excelente puntuación en el examen de admisión, sin contar que la sola ficha tenía un coste equivalente a la inscripción de la preparatoria.

"Te invitaré a comer si escoges departamento ya" le propuso su padre

"Todos son iguales de feos"

"Entonces escoge el que esté más cerca de la playa o el que tenga algo mínimo que te halla llamado la atención"

Siguió su consejo. Otra vez estaba frente a ese letrero llamativo, pero esta vez escribieron algo distinto: Se Renta si se atreve a penetrar en el mar tómelo, pregunte por la muestra gratis… ahora tenía un delfín dibujado. Levantó la ceja divertida y llamó a la puerta.

"Qué" saludó el alto muchacho

"Vine por la muestra"

"¿Qué muestra?" frunció el ceño disgustado y Haruka señaló el letrero "Con esta niña…" y con la manga de la camisa corrió la tinta dejando ilegible el letrero "No hay muestras gratis. Quieres o no ver los departamentos" qué agresividad, necesitaba tomarse unas vacaciones o un curso sobre cómo vender y tratar a un cliente

"Sí" contestó el alto hombre rubio "Queremos ver… ¿Es lindo?"

"Qué cosa" y el hombre se encogió de hombros sólo quería ser cortes "Pasen pues… Es un edificio"

"¿Me lo juras?" bromeó la rubia y el chico la mató con la mirada

"Es un edificio que mantiene su estructura original, cuenta con tres pisos y doce departamentos… arriba se encuentra el cuarto de servicio… Tiene baño, cocineta, dos habitaciones, bueno el que se renta no… pero igual no creo ocupen mucho espacio" buscó entre su montón de llaves la que abría la puerta

"Tiene el número diez… debe ser tu día de suerte" la palmeó en la espada su padre "Es el número favorito de…"

"Helo allí" lo aburrían

Era como los demás con la diferencia que éste era un edificio mucho más viejo y con un muchacho muy huraño y tosco. Por lo que entendía él era el encargado de mantenimiento. Casi veía su futuro allí, ella llamaría por una fuga de la cañería tan vieja y él le daría una patada por respuesta. No, ese tampoco… ¿Y su muestra gratis? Qué entendió el muchacho que se enfadó tanto… claro que eso, sonaba extraño ¿Muestra gratis de la casa¿Y cómo esperaba rentarla entonces?

"Es muy acogedor… Ve la vista Haruka"

"Como sea" con el rabo del ojo miró al joven. Tenía la tez bronceada y por la musculatura apostaba era muy diestro en el surf y los deportes. Él se llevó la mano al pelo, parecía una reacción propia de impaciencia. Tenía ojos de color verde que si no fuera por ese toque furioso hubiera dicho eran hermosos.

"Cómo" gritó su padre al escuchar el precio "Es muy caro"

"Tómelo o déjelo" se recargó en el marco de la puerta "Tenemos la mejor vista, la playa está cerca y hay estacionamiento… muy seguro por cierto"

"¿Podemos verlo?"

"Si lo va rentar sí… sino ya váyanse"

Qué genio. Sonrió y él más se disgustó. Pero la rubia seguía con lo mismo ¿Y su muestra gratis? El muchacho abrió la puerta obligándolos a decidirse pronto, pero su padre no pareció entender la indirecta, seguía contemplando el techo y las grietas en la pared sopesando los costes que traería un lugar así

"Ven acá" dijo el muchacho a alguien en el pasillo

Haruka se inclinó hacia atrás observando a la jovencita que él tenía sujeta del brazo. Era la misma que vio ayer en la playa. Sus rizos aguamarino estaban mojados, vestía de forma muy sensual que ella no pudo evitar se le escapara un pequeño suspiro

"No pongas nada en mis letreros" le decía

"¿Por¿Ya cayó un ingenuo?" se reía ella

"Eso de muestras gratis no es gracioso" gimió él. Volteó la mirada y la rubia sintió como un balde de agua fría que le caía encima "Vete… luego nos arreglamos tú y yo" entró de nuevo "Sí o no"

"¿Haruka?" volteó a verla su padre. Ella miró el reloj y sonrió

"Me debes una comida… sí, es igual a los demás pero tiene algo bueno… Una hermosa vista" observó por el balcón la playa

El muchacho no pareció alegrarse mucho. Maldiciendo fue por el contrato y se lo leyó tan velozmente al hombre que sólo le quedó firmar donde él le indicó. Haruka sonrió, antes que le pagara tomó el dinero y lo agitó frente a los enfurecidos ojos verdes del chico

"Tu nombre…" leyó el contrato "Hassel Myura"

"Sí… te daré una copia" le arrebató el bonche de hojas "Ahora paga"

La siguiente semana se dedicó a mudarse. No tenía mucho que llevarse pero era mejor estar allá que en casa con su madre. Hassel por su parte la mantuvo en estricta vigilancia, ni un movimiento escapaba a su sagaz mirada. Se sentía en una prisión, pasó de un régimen dictatorial a uno militar. Casi debía linearse como un buen soldado al verlo. Se hizo amiga de un muchacho que como él llegaba para el primer semestre en la Universidad, él le dijo que el famoso Hassel y su mirada asesina habían pertenecido al ejército japonés. Ahora Haruka estaba aterrada

"Me mudaré" decía como loca a su padre

"Qué si es militar"

"Me matará cuando duerma"

"¿No crees exageras?" respiró profundamente "Si lo vas a hacer hazlo antes que tu madre vaya a ver tu departamento y sea imposible… Es decir antes de este fin de semana"

"Mañana mismo encontraré otro departamento"

Al día siguiente llegó temprano al edificio, debió ser muy temprano porque el huraño y sádico soldado no estaba en la puerta esperándola como siempre. Abrió nerviosa el departamento y comenzó a empacar con tal presura que sólo consiguió romper unos cuantos platos y vasos ¡Necesitaba irse antes que él llegara!

"¿Qué haces?" Haruka saltó de la impresión "Tonto" se rió la joven al ver que hizo trizas toda la vajilla "Eso se rompe… deberías escribir frágil en la tapa para que lo recuerdes ¿Sabes leer verdad?"

"Casi me matas de susto ¿Cómo entraste?" así que era la chiquilla de cabellos aguamarino "dejé la puerta abierta con las prisas" se golpeó la frente "pero no importa porque me mudaré"

"¿Te mudas?" gritó tan fuerte que casi le rompe el tímpano "pero acaba de llegar"

"Sí y mejor me voy pronto o él llegará y…"

"¿Hablas de Hassel?" sonrió encontrando gracioso su histeria "No tonto" comenzó a desempacar "No te tomes tan apecho lo que sea que te hizo… No es malo, no tanto… bien a veces lo es… pero me encargaré se disculpe"

"Me voy y punto final" se quedó boquiabierta, ella desempacaba más rápido de lo que ella empacaba "Deja mis cosas"

"Lo haré si prometes quedarte… un mes… un mes y verás que es el mejor sitio en que puedes vivir… Hay otras habitaciones"

"No" echó todas las cosas que pudo a una bolsa de plástico

"¿No quieres tu muestra gratis?" Haruka dejó de empacar observó con cuidado pensando si la estaba bromeando, y qué más podía pensarse con esa sonrisa pícara que tenía "Supongo por eso venías… La muestra" repitió al ver la confusión en sus ojos azules

"Sí… ¿Me darás un bobo paseo por mi departamento?"

"No, pero si quieres… Si no te vas te doy tu muestra gratis"

"Bien" no podía evitar la curiosidad ganara

"Promete que te quedarás un mes"

"Sí" masculló algo molesta por el trato injusto

La joven la tomó de la mano arrastrándola hasta la playa. Le dijo que cerrara los ojos e inhalara profundamente contando hasta diez. Pasó su mano frente a sus ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo. Ahora sólo había calma, una tranquilidad tan acogedora y sobrenatural que la hizo olvidar hasta sus más profundas inquietudes. Sintió las manos suaves de ella sobre sus hombros… ¿Le estaba dando un masaje? Estaba por abrir los ojos pero ella la golpeó en la cabeza

"No te dije podías abrirlos" le regañó

"Eres muy tosca" se quejó

Ya nada le preocupaba ni le asustaba. Inhaló ese aroma a salitre y mar, emitió un quejidito para quedarse de nuevo sumergida en la tranquilidad. Un nuevo golpe la hizo abrir los ojos, la joven le indicó pusiera las manos que llenó de arena después

"Tu muestra gratis" sonrió "Y no hagas enfadar a nadie… en especial a mí" agitó la mano y se marchó

"Esa niña me tomó el pelo" miró sus manos llenas de la misma arena que había en toda la playa "¡Vas a pagármela estafadora!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTAS**

Una Idea más de ABC Corporation

También será una historia corta y muy divertida. No hay mucho que decir o aclarar solamente pedirles un gran favor ¡Dejen sus reviews! Y saber así sus opiniones (Buenas o malas)

Ahora agradezcamos esta locura de historia al efecto de soda y caramelos ¡Jamás mezclarlos a media noche y menos cuando se ha dormido tan pocas horas en los últimos días!

He tenido mucho trabajo y estoy a punto que me pongan de aptitas en la calle sin contar la enorme cantidad de tarea pero no he olvidado las demás historias que tengo pendientes, así que mientras diviértanse con este fabuloso estreno

**Próximo capítulo **_La estafadora_


	2. La estafadora

**2. La estafadora**

Tenía pavor de irse a su nuevo departamento así que decidió aparentar nunca lo rentó e ir de vez en cuando a ver si seguían allí sus cosas, hasta podía aprovechar los viajes para sacar uno que otro de sus objetos. El lunes, el primer día de clases el miedo terminó para convertirse en furia ¿Cómo podía asustarla un muchacho loco? Qué importaba si era un kamikaze. Ella era Haruka Tenoh y le sobraba valentía.

"Buen día clase" saludó el primer profesor del día sacándola de su ensoñación "Química I… Este será el material que necesitaremos, no es necesario compren los libros pero sí que tengan una tabla periódica de elementos, si no tiene para comprar una yo se las puedo proporcionar…"

"¿De verdad?" escuchó esa vocecita molesta que terminó de irritarla "Qué bien, la mía es del año de la canica" agitó con vigor la vieja y gastada hoja

"Kaioh" sonrió el afable hombre "Qué gusto tenerla aquí… y sí, digo lo de la tabla por usted"

"¡Por mí!" sonrió encantada de ser el centro de atención

El pobre profesor no olvidaba cuando decidió impartir clases en preparatoria, siempre lo había hecho en universidad y creyó que no podía ser tan complejo pero nunca contó con darle clases a la talentosa Michiru Kaioh. Nadie le gana una discusión, mucho menos cuando tenía razón, en su vieja tabla periódica de los elementos, esa que heredó del bisabuelo, no veían los valores actuales ni muchos elementos así que ésa era su excusa para que su trabajo final fuera sólo de tres hojas cuando todos llevaban de veinte a cuarenta hojas

"Tome" le entregó el profesor

"Esa niña" sonrió un muchacho que estaba cerca de la rubia "¿Por qué las lindas son lesbianas o locas?"

"¿Y qué es ella?" frunció el ceño Haruka pero el chico sólo se rió y meneó la cabeza

La clase terminó. Su horario decía que tenía una hora libre y después matemática. Se fue a la cafetería, no podía quejarse de su nueva escuela, había muchas jovencitas muy guapas y más de una ya le coqueteaba con descaro. Tomó asiento y enseguida lo hizo una muchacha

"Nuevo en la ciudad ¿Verdad?"

"Sí…" como le encantaba derretir corazones

"Si quieres yo puedo…" pero antes que pudiera decir algo Michiru ya se había sentado empujándola "Qué Kaioh"

"¿De qué?" sonrió como tonta "Ah y tú más vale cumplas tu parte y te quedes por lo menos una semana en tu departamento"

"No me he ido" rechinó los dientes molesta "Y si no me da la gana dormir allí no puedes obligarme"

"Pero lo prometiste"

"Y tú niña rara me estafaste"

"Cómo me llamaste" se levantó de la mesa furiosa atrayendo la atención de todos "Repítelo" gritó tan fuerte que aseguraba la escucharon hasta fuera del enorme campus

"Siéntate" la jaló de la mano nerviosa por la escenita que le armaba "¿Crees que por tener dinero puedes ordenarme?"

Claro era una Universidad que no cualquiera podía pagar. Sólo el uno por ciento eran alumnos becados que a duras penas subsistían. Michiru levantó la ceja divertida, hizo esa mueca burlona y se encogió de hombros. Haruka se encendió más, sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín y después sus orejas, encontró con quién desquitar su furia

"Bien ya" reía oyéndola blasfemar "Te irás al infierno por decir tantas palabrotas"

"Déjame en paz"

"Mejor regreso otro día" y su conquista se escabulló graciosamente

"¿Ves? Espantaste a tu futura novia con ese genio y lenguaje de cantina"

Hugo, el otro muchacho que quedó a merced del tirano Hassel le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con la jovencita porque estaba seguro que era más peligrosa que el kamikaze. También algunos compañeros de clases le advirtieron que Michiru era muy complicada y lo mejor era mantenerse a salvo, es decir lejos de ella… muy lejos.

"Es esa típica niña popular y rica que sólo sale con gente bonita como él" señaló el jovencito de gafas

Cierto él era feo, mucho para creerlo pero ella… ella era más que guapa ¿O no? También tenía dinero y popularidad. Claro que eso se quedó en la capital junto con su paciencia. Esa misma tarde estalló, estaba cansada de sentirse acorralada y cuando la vio le gritó que se marcharía a su casa

"Bien" contestó ella con indiferencia y la rubia se enojó más "O qué la… a ver niño" se paró frente a ella con una pose retadora "Dime qué quieres que te conteste"

"No sé" se encogió de hombros

"Soy mejor que tú y lo detestas" se rió "Dime en qué eres bueno y yo lo superaré"

"Soy tan veloz como el viento"

"Perfecto" aplaudió "Veremos quién llega primero a casa… tú casa que pagas y no quieres habitar por miedoso" lo dijo tan fuerte que la rubia enfureció de nueva cuenta, ahora toda la escuela sabía se acobardó "¿Listo?" se colocó en posición para correr

"Ya verás niña"

"Pero lo haremos interesante… si me ganas te largas si quieres del edificio pero si no… serás mi esclavo una semana"

"Bien" podía ganar, nadie la había superado y hasta había estado en el equipo olímpico de la preparatoria "¿Lista para perder?"

"Sólo cuenta"

Y al grito de tres salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando el polvo se disipó los muchachos se dieron cuenta que Michiru seguía parada observando cómo la rubia corría

"De verdad es muy veloz" se dio la vuelta

"Vas a perder" se rió de ella una de las jovencitas

"No" sonrió con coquetería "Tomaré el autobús y llegaré primero… no creo le pueda ganar al autobús"

"Pero" abrió los ojos sin dar cabida a cómo los engañó

"Yo nunca dije corriendo ¿O sí?" le hizo la parada al autobús "Y como le digas que lo time por segunda vez, me las pagas"

"Eres terrible Michiru"

Haruka miraba de vez en cuando atrás y su felicidad crecía, nunca se sintió tan bien ni tan dichosa. Vio el edificio y toda la ilusión desapareció de su rostro. Michiru ya la estaba esperando. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y le dio un pequeño sobre

"Lo siento, perdiste" se burló de ella

"¡Hiciste trampa! Cómo llegaste antes" pero ella no contestó, sólo se metió al edificio

"Tomó el autobús" sonrió Hugo respondiendo a sus miles de incógnitas "Amigo, te timaron"

"Caí como una estúpida" gritó pateando con furia la pared

"¿Estúpida?"

El sobre contenía un contrato donde estipulaba las condiciones de su derrota. Entre gritos rompió la hoja y se encerró en su departamento. Estaba harta de la estafadora, necesitaba un brillante plan para hacerla caer en su mismo juego. Tocaron a la puerta

"Hola" se ruborizó la joven al ver a la furiosa rubia "Creo interrumpo"

"Lo siento" masculló apenada "Tuve un mal día… y… pasa"

"Somos vecinos" señaló su departamento "Quería invitarte a mi fiesta de inicio de clases, será en la playa el viernes ¿Quieres ir?"

"Por supuesto" sonrió con galantería

Llegó a la escuela a las seis de la mañana pero la estafadora no apareció hasta las siete y media. Pasó de largo junto a ella y con ese retardo dio por terminado su gran apuesta, Michiru no iba a seguir humillándola. Sólo que hoy Michiru estaba muy callada y ausente. Para la tercera clase se sentó con ella intrigada. Sabía que la estafaría de nuevo pero la curiosidad siempre le ganó

"Qué… esperaba me obligaras a cumplir el trato"

"Hoy no tengo tiempo sabes… pero si tanto te interesa romper el contrato podemos hacer algo"

"Qué" sonrió, esta vez pondría cuidado en sus palabras y no caería de nuevo

"Bueno podemos… sólo posponerlo porque no se me ocurre nada" sonrió con coquetería

"No, yo pondré el juego y tú pequeña embustera escucharás"

"Dime"

"Dijiste que podías ganarme en cualquier cosa que yo fuera bueno, entonces jugaremos videojuegos, todo o nada… me tendrás una semana más como tu fiel sirviente o tú anulas todo"

"¿Y a qué hora será semejante tontería?"

"Hoy a las cuatro"

"No puedo" cerró el libro, la clase había concluido

"Entonces pierdes por default"

"Será así… no puedo" qué bonitos ojos verdes tenía. La rubia se rió y con la sensación de victoria se fue a desayunar, por fin le ganó a la estafadora ¿O no?

La realidad era distinta, sólo dijo que no podía y cedió pero no ganó nada. Lo entendió a la salida cuando le pidió que le cambiara un billete y sin saber cómo terminó prestándole cien pesos. Todavía se rascaba la cabeza contando el cambio exacto del autobús que ella le dejó a cambio de su billete. Cuando cayó en la cuenta la timó brincó de rabia

"Te lo advertimos" reían los muchachos "Michiru es un peligro latente hasta para ella"

La esperó toda la tarde en la puerta de la entrada. En cuanto ella la vio se echó a correr pero la rubia no le permitió se fuera muy lejos. La sujetó con furia de las muñecas hasta que la dejó contra la pared sin otra salida que afrontarla

"Te lo descontaremos de la renta" decía con voz aterrada pero su mirada pícara indicaba lo encontraba divertido

"Ahora… mi dinero… ¡Ahora!"

"Mami" gritó una vocecita detrás de ella. Volteó lentamente encontrando esa figurita grácil y pequeña. La niña debía tener tres años o menos, lo dedujo por lo mal que pronunciaba las palabras. Se sujetó con vehemencia a la falda de la joven y comenzó a llorar

"Ya cariño… el tonto sólo jugaba" la besó en las mejillas "¿Verdad?" la miró con complicidad "Es muy bruscote… ¿Quieres un helado?" se siguió caminando hasta su departamento

Haruka aún estaba en completo trance. Observó de nuevo a la criatura, esos ojos verdes de niño la miraban con odio, algo debió ordenarle Michiru porque la niña agitó la cabeza con salvajismo diciendo no.

El fin de semana por fin llegaba. Tenía tanta tarea gracias a lo atrasada que estaba y es que cuatro horas de ida y otras tantas de venida no dejaban mucho para hacer nada en casa. Pero hoy se quedaría allí en la pequeña ciudad, por lo menos hasta el amanecer para la fiesta de bienvenida. La muchacha del departamento de enfrente se llamaba Izaura, era muy hermosa y con ese cabello de fuego imposible de perder u olvidar

"Así que te gustan pelirrojas" se sentó a su lado observando a la muchacha

"Vete fastidio"

"¿Si te lavo tu auto saldamos la cuenta?"

"No, son cien pesos"

"Bien pensaré en cómo saldarla entonces" se levantó

"La saldas dándome un billete de cien pesos real… te creo capaz de darme uno falso"

"Sí lo pensé pero con lo berrinches que eres, capaz que me mandas a prisión de por vida por la broma…" sonrió con coquetería

Hugo también había sido invitado. Se irían juntos. Haruka terminó de alistarse y salieron canturreando. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver la mirada desafiante que Hassel les dirigía. Michiru estaba con él, le dio un codazo y el muchacho desvió la vista a otro lado, ella lo volvió a golpearlo jugueteando y el pobre tuvo que levantar la mano para decirles adiós

"¿Y ese qué con Michiru?"

"No me preguntes… yo ni la volteo a ver, creo eso lo enfurece más que nada… Ceo el edificio es propiedad de su padre, el de Michiru, y él es algo así como el primo que lo administra… o no sé… Esos dos están raros ¿No has visto a la criatura que traen?"

"Sí" bajó la mirada "La llamó mamá"

"Quién sabe" se rió alegremente "Igual y son esposos"

Haruka sintió que algo muy dentro de su ser se despedazó, era un intenso dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Agitó la cabeza buscando desvanecer es horrible sentimiento. Ahora tenía una fiesta

"Qué bien, vinieron" saludó Izaura

Habían hecho una fogata en medio de la playa, ya habían sacado las bebidas y la música todavía tenía algunos problemas pero ya algunos jóvenes bailaban. Entre risas animó a Hugo para que invitara a una de sus compañeras de clases a bailar y ella se quedó sentada observando ese hermoso mar

"Qué guapo" sonrió con coquetería la mujer "¿Te aburre la fiesta de niños?"

"Eh no" le dio un trago a su cerveza "No creo estés en la universidad" la contempló con todo descaro, aunque ya era madura su cuerpo seguía siendo muy atractivo hasta creía tenía un aire seductor que sólo con la experiencia de años se logra

"Sólo vine por hacerla de nana… pero igual esto es un fastidio… sólo son de primer año y no saben de fiestas"

"¿Y dónde hay algo interesante?" le masculló al oído anhelando que el ensueño llegara

Terminó en un antro a las afueras de la ciudad. Se bebió todo el dinero que traía y para una hora después ya tenía dos hermosas mujeres a su lado. Pero estaba asustada, no podía dejar descubrieran no era hombre. Así que salió huyendo sin tener en cuenta fue la mujer quien la trajo y no tenía auto para regresar o dinero

"No te vayas" la sujetó la mujer "¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"Tengo… tarea" qué excusa tan torpe

"Te voy a conseguir una amiguita que no le importe mucho esas cosas" y con cautela metió su mano debajo de su camisa acariciando sus pechos

"Eh" tartamudeó "Pero… pero" tartamudeando sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, ya no podía soportarlo más, sujetó su mano y con fervor la besó pero la dama la detuvo

"No niña, yo cuesto muy caro… ¿Puedes pagarme?"

"Sí… sí" jadeaba ansiándola

Despertó cerca de las cinco de la mañana, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente al igual que el resto de su bello cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta cayéndose de la cama y luego escuchó esa risita burlona. Levantó la mirada contemplando la bella mujer que anoche le perteneció. Buscó sus pantalones y sacó la otra mitad de la cantidad acordada. Nunca en su vida había pagado por amor pero eso, como ella le explicó, no era amor sino diversión pura. Sí, jamás nadie provocó tal estallido de emociones y pasiones en ella.

"Bien niña… cuando necesites diversión estoy en este antro… Igual te puedo presentar más niñas lindas o lo que quieras. Ah y un consejo, no dejes que ninguna de tus amantes salga de aquí después de las seis"

"¿Por?" frunció el ceño recibiendo la tarjeta

"Políticas de la empresa… no queremos problemas con Hassel, es una historia larga así que sólo hazlo… ¿Entendido?"

"¿Puedo verte el próximo fin de semana?"

"Si tienes con qué sí"

Casi creía desfallecería de amor. Se tendió en la cama alucinando todavía por esa increíble noche. De un salto se metió a bañar con agua fría, necesitaba verse bien cuando fuera a comer con su madre ¿Y si fingía lo olvidó? No, eso no ayudaba a limar asperezas. Al salir de la ducha oyó ruidos en el pasillo, así que se pegó a la puerta para escuchar

"Dile al necio que vaya a verme… le daré una muestra gratis"

"Sí claro, yo le digo eso y él me asesina" se rió Michiru "Vete, casi son las seis y si llega y te ve aquí…"

Si no se equivoca la primera voz que escuchó fue la de la dama de anoche… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ahora que lo recordaba ni siquiera le preguntó. Vio la hora, era tarde, tomó las llaves de su Ferrari y bajó al estacionamiento, por lo menos en eso no la timaron, era muy seguro

"Una llanta ponchada" masculló observando el auto

"De hecho las cuatro" le susurró Michiru al oído enchinándole la piel

"¡Le ponchaste las llantas a mi auto! ¿Acaso estás loca?"

"No pero puedo arreglarlo por la módica cantidad de doscientos pesos"

"De eso nada… yo puedo cambiarla sabes" sonrió triunfal. Abrió la cajuela para ver cómo sólo tenía un repuesto y ninguna herramienta para tal trabajo "Bien, sacaste la herramienta… y yo ingenuamente creí tendría cuatro llantas nuevas… No sé quién de los dos es más imbécil"

"Ah ese premio de seguro me lo llevo yo… porque tú por imbécil lo perderías" sonrió con encanto "Entonces" giró la llave de cruz "Sí o no"

"Qué más pequeña ladrona"

"Oye y qué lindas amantes tienes" se reía de ella "Eres un muchacho descortés ¿No vas a ayudarme?" señaló la pesada llanta

"Ahora a parte que me obligas a pagarte debo hacerlo yo" se arriscó las mangas "No que muy experta"

"Lo soy… sólo que pesa mucho y tú eres un hombre grande y fuerte" se reía divertida de verla ser ella quien cambiaba las llantas "Las cambiaré yo si me dices cómo se llamaba"

"Qué te importa"

"Su nombre es Bianca… Tonto" estalló en carcajadas que repentinamente apagó. Se quedó tan seria que Haruka volteó extrañada por la actitud. Hassel había llegado, su mirada era más que severa, había algo que nunca antes contempló, como una chispa que lentamente crecía, una furia tan incontrolable y aterrante "¿Le ayudas al güerito? Se le poncharon las llantas" se bajó de la barda donde había estado sentada "No seas mal gerente… ve y ayuda" y la jaló para que dejara al chico trabajar

"Sabes cómo se llama a esto" le susurró al oído la rubia "Manipulación"

"Shh, no me hables o él me matará… En cuanto esté el auto te llamo" la despidió

**NOTAS:**

Hola chicos y chicas, después de un merecido descanso estoy de regreso, pues bien... Actualizando los más pedidos. Las nuevas temporadas (Ocaso y En el Silencio) aún esperarán un poco, pero ya volvemos al ritmo normal. No se les olvide dejar sus comentarios, son importantes para mí y un impulso para continuar. Hasta la proxima

Sobre el capítulo: Ya sé que es algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados ¿Michiru con ese caracter y una estafadora? Prometo sera una historia muy divertida y romántica, sobre la niña... ¡Comentarios! Y suposiciones también se aceptan.


	3. Malas Matemáticas

**3. Malas matemáticas**

Se quedó otra noche a dormir, la primera que lo haría. Se había enojado tanto con su madre que amenazó con no regresar nunca. Era una suerte tuviera a dónde ir. Se tendió en la cómoda cama y cerró los ojos pero como siempre Morfeo se olvidó de llevarla con él al país de los sueños. Fue al balcón para contemplar el bello mar que parecía alebrestarse. Los balcones con los demás departamentos quedaban tan cerca que podía saltar y entrar al otro. Escuchó risas y apagó las luces.

"Tonta" jugaba Hassel con Michiru "Yo qué voy a hacer en ese sitio"

"No sé…" se recargó en su pecho "Ser feliz, supongo… Parece un buen empleo"

"Sí pero no te voy a largar aquí… y no podemos mudarnos… no ahora"

"Debes ser más amable con el güerito, lo tienes tan asustado que no creo dure otro mes" le retiró la botella de las manos

"Que se vaya, no me agrada… y a ver si también puedo espantar al babas del primer piso"

"Como quieras" exhaló un fuerte suspiro "Déjame" reía ella

Haruka sintió otra vez que su vida entera era desmoronada y destrozada de forma tan salvaje que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de sentir dolor. Él seguramente era su novio, sino es que su esposo. Y qué le importaba, esa niña estaba loca, era una maestra de la manipulación y la estafa. Las risas de Michiru cesaron para dar paso a los gritos del hombre. Peleaban

"Qué hiciste" gritaba Hassel. Casi estuvo segura escuchó un golpe, después la ventana del balcón se cerró con violencia y ya nada se oyó. Estaba todo tan silencioso que un tremendo miedo comenzó a invadirla. Eso hasta que los golpes furiosos a su puerta terminaron la calma

"¿Sí?" tenía una cacerola escondida detrás de ella, lista para defenderse del asesino en potencia, hasta tenía en el móvil el número de emergencias listo para discarse solo al oprimir una tecla

"Toma tu estúpido dinero niño rico" le aventó los trescientos pesos "No vuelvas a darle dinero a Michiru, no es tu sirvienta pedazo de estiércol"

"Ella me cobró…" ya no dejó que terminara, acaba de darle con la puerta en las narices "Definitivamente me mudaré… ¡Odio mi vida!"

Al día siguiente tenía clases. Esperaba verla con esa sonrisa pícara reclamando su dinero pero ella no se presentó a la Universidad. Se fue más temprano a casa para buscarla, temía que el Kamikaze hubiera desatado su furia asesina con ella. Y en efecto parecía ocurrió así. Ella estaba sentada en la entrada jugando con la misma pequeña del otro día, la criaturita vestía la bata reglamentaria de algún jardín de niños

"¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?" revolvió el cabello rubio arenoso de la niña

"Ma" gritó molesta "Despeina… despeina" se acomodó de nuevo su lacio y corto cabello que le quedaba debajo de la oreja

"No tenía ganas" desvió la mirada "Siento que Hassel te gritara anoche… creo el muy estúpido no entendió yo te vendí la idea" hizo una mueca agria como si detestara al chico de quien hablaba

"¿Qué te pasó?" contempló el pequeño golpe que la joven tenía en la mejilla

"Me pegué esta mañana con la cómoda" y la pequeña ya se había sentado en medio de ellas, como si temiera la rubia le robara a la joven

"¿Quieres un helado?" le propuso a la niña y ella negó con la cabeza "¿Quieres uno Michiru?"

"No, gracias… ¿Te gusta jugar al pócker?"

"No" se rió alegremente "Supongo eres muy buena y me dejarás sin nada"

"De hecho no… podemos apostar de prenda, así te quedarás sin nada pero podrás reponerlo rápidamente" se burló de ella

"No niña…" la tomó del mentón de nuevo "Si alguien te lastima dímelo, yo cuidaré de ti… si me dejas"

"No" se rió con cierta burla "Ve y cuida de tus prostitutas no de mí" y con un gesto le indicó a la criatura se metiera ya a la casa

"Qué genio" pero estaba segura el bestial Hassel le pegó ¿Por qué se enojaría tanto por el dinero? Después de todo sólo fue un juego y a Haruka no le molestaba, no mucho, cierto que su orgullo estaba muy dolido sin embargo cuando ya lo vio con calma le pareció divertido

No creyó que entre los talentos de Michiru estuviera el deporte. Era buena nadadora, y eso era de esperarse pues pasaba casi todo el día en la playa, eso cuando no estaba ocupada estafando a las personas. Hugo también se quejaba por cómo lo manipulaba. Y hoy no podía creer estuviera en la cancha de fútbol para las preliminares de la selección. Se sentó en las bacas observando la destreza de la jovencita. Jugaba bien, tenía un buen movimiento de pies y excelente manejo del balón. En sí no podía decir tuviera técnica, simplemente un don natural para esquivar a los defensas y una puntería envidiable. Otro gol y toda la banca la victoreó

"Pero falta la acepten, fue capitana en la preparatoria y eso le da un poco de ventaja" comentaba Hiruni a su amiga

"La capitana la odia" reía la chiquilla "No entrará, tenlo por seguro"

"Juega como los dioses" suspiró Hiruni

La práctica había terminado, el entrenador anunció que el lunes saldría el listado de las nuevas integrantes de las reservas de la selección. Haruka se levantó de la banca para irse, seguía la selección de varones pero Michiru seguía en el campo formada, como si esperara algo más

"Qué haces niña" gritó Tomoyo, el capitán del equipo de fútbol varonil

"Vine a hacer la prueba"

"Sí, y la hiciste ya, vete" se burló de ella

"No, también quiero ingresar a este equipo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si no entro en el femenil me veré mejor jugando en el masculino"

"De eso nada" gritó furioso y volteó a ver al entrenador esperando le dijera que no podía, pero el severo hombre sólo se encogió de hombros al escuchar los alegatos de la jovencita: En ningún lado pedían como requisito ser mujer "Es equipo varonil" gritaba enfadado

"Bueno… sí pero ella tiene razón" sonrió "Tu hermano era bueno, hubiera sido profesional si no muere en ese accidente" la veía con tanta compasión y Michiru frunció el ceño disgustada

"Ya hace muchos años de eso" se acomodó las calcetas

"Sí… A sus posiciones"

Haruka tomó asiento de nuevo, esto no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Observó a Michiru correr por la cancha gritando le pasaran el balón pero nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención hasta que por fin ella corrió y se lo arrebató al chiquillo. Se puso en pie y la ovacionó ganándose el repudio de más de uno en la banca. Pero la jovencita no llegó muy lejos, una barrida espectacular la dejó en el piso. La rubia bajó de las gradas corriendo.

"¿Estás bien?" ingresó al campo deteniendo el partido

"Fuera de mi cancha… ambos" gimió el entrenador

"Perfecto" jadeaba sin aire "Lo arruinaste" aplaudió la joven "Ya te dije" casi no podía respirar "que vayas a cuidar a tus prostitutas"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Lo estaré cuando te vayas" le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, demasiado para que Haruka la fuera a dejar a pesar de los gritos que le dirigía

"Por favor déjame llevarte"

"Espera un poco" se metió al vestidor de mujeres

Miró el reloj desesperada, como no saliera en dos minutos más entraría por ella. Por suerte Michiru ya estaba afuera, se veía agotada y muy pálida pero ya respiraba normalmente. Le dio su mochila y se siguió de largo. La rubia frunció el ceño, iba a replicar sin embargo tenía pensado portare caballeroso y cargar con sus cosas. Se detuvo en sus pasos, el problema estaba en cómo esa niña la manipulaba a su entero gusto no en si cumplía sus caprichos, si lo pidiera en lugar de sólo ordenar…

"Dame las llaves" le pidió observando ya el auto

"No vas a conducir mi hermoso Ferrari"

"Te voy a abrir… llevas las manos ocupadas tonto"

"Ah, están en mi chamarra… ¿Cómo sabías dónde dejo el auto?"

"La protección al auto se extiende hasta la universidad" le guiñó el ojo con coquetería

Sonrió al observar que su padre la esperaba. El pobre hombre tenía horas allí pero le dijo no se aburrió ya que jugó largo rato con la amable muchacha del departamento de al lado. Haruka arqueó la ceja, debía tratarse de Michiru

"Me enseñó a jugar cartas y me ganó" le decía sacudiendo su cartera vacía

"No juegues con esa niña padre" sonrió afable "Es una…"

"Una qué" apareció de la nada, parecía que nombrarla era invocar al mismo demonio "Su agua señor Tenoh"

"Qué niña más amable. Y dime ¿no te ha intentado ligar?" señaló a su hija

"¡Papá!" gritó la rubia ruborizándose "No eres mi tipo, no te apures"

"Sí, ni tú el mío" sonrió coqueteándole

Cómo detestaba su sonrisa burlona o esa mirada pícara y retadora, la estaba enloqueciendo y sin una razón aparente. Ya no sabía si era por ese aire de supremacía con que la veía, el hecho que un encuentro con ella significaba salir estafada, si la amaba, si la deseaba, si hería tanto su orgullo para delirar… Se rió de sí misma, hasta podía estar casada con ese kamikaze salvaje y entonces su corazón sería destrozado junto con su cuerpo

"Me alegra ver ya te gusta tu departamento"

"Y qué más puedo hacer" masculló molesta "Supongo vienes a suplicar haga las paces con mi madre"

"Sí pero no"

"¿Cómo está eso?"

"Sí pero no pronto, creo a ustedes les hace bien estar alejadas la una de la otra"

"Me odia desde que sabe que yo soy…Si quería una hija normal que adopte como es ella todo hijo suyo será raro"

"Me voy" se paró de su silla molesto "Odio cuando empiezas con eso"

"Papá" él la volteó a ver esperando algo más que un simple "Vete con cuidado"

"Eres un horrible niño" la interceptó antes que entrara al departamento

"No tengo dinero"

"Tú tienes la culpa, tus malas matemáticas te dejan mal parado ante mi genialidad… supe sacaste un siete en el examen, pasaste… Eso fue milagroso pero no genial o grandioso"

"¿Y me ofreces venderme qué cosa?"

"Nada" se rió de ella

"Dime una cosa" la miró con aire seductor y retador "Vendes de todo, de causalidad ¿No te vendes? Puedo pagarte muy bien"

"Cómo" levantó la ceja divertida "Eres mal perdedor" rió por fin pero a Haruka le pareció estaba muy nerviosa, logró sacarla de balance

"¿Cuánto me cobras?"

"Me ofendes" cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho

"Yo decía porque me enseñes matemáticas" se rió alegremente

"Mal perdedor" se dio la vuelta para regresar a su departamento

"Enséñame matemáticas y te pagaré bien"

No debió pedírselo, la siguiente tarde estaba allí en la puerta tocando desesperadamente. Apenas abrió ella entró con ese aire seductor e imponente, se apoderó de su refrigerador no sin antes regañarla por no tener nada decente para comer y le exigió le diera dinero para encargar aperitivos

"Algo más" refunfuñó dándole lo que pedía

"¿Qué música tienes? Este es aburrido, no me gusta, aburrido, detestable, pasable pero no para mí… Creí sólo tenías malos ratos, no malos gustos"

"Deja de esculcar mis cosas" le arrebató sus compactos

"Este es el libro matemáticas para tontos, aprenda a contar, cómo dividir en diez sencillos pasos, aprenda algebra en diez días, todo para tontos, ¿Es tan tonto que no puede ni abrocharse las agujetas? Libros, bobo" repitió al ver su desconcertada mirada

"Se ven tan interesantes" leyó los títulos correctos

Se suponía le enseñaría ecuaciones diferenciales pero no entendió que tenía que ver eso con jugar cartas, ajedrez o damas chinas. Para cuando oscureció ya le dolía tanto la cabeza que ya no lo preguntaba, rogaba porque se fuera. Estaba mareada, confundida y ya en quiebra

"Ven" tomó su mano "Hora del descanso, te dejaré llevarme a pasear por la playa"

"Qué honor" contestó con ironía

La detestaba, tanto que ya no sabía por qué no podía dejar de contemplar sus hermosos ojos de niña. Desvió la mirada cuando ella se rió, parecía burlarse, y hasta ella misma lo hubiera hecho, se veía como una colegiala, enamorada y ensoñada a un punto de delirar. Tropezó de repente y las risas de su joven acompañante estallaron

"Tonto" le ayudó a no caer del todo "Qué tonto" y sin más la empujó

"Gracias" masculló tirada en la arena "Me duele la cabeza y no creo haber aprendido nada"

"Lee los libros que te traje… y has los ejercicios, los quiero para mañana, yo misma los revisaré"

"Son la tarea, creo eso no es justo, me la copiarás"

"No si está mal hecha" le guiñó el ojo y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Entonces la rubia aprovechó y la jaló logrando se cayera también

No importaba si gastó el dinero de toda la semana o la pequeña truhán la estafó de otra vez, había pasado una noche maravillosa. La tomó de la mano y señaló el hermoso cielo estrellado explicándole mil cosas que ni ella se entendía. Michiru soltó una risa traviesa que terminó en un dulce beso en su mejilla

"Mira qué bonita conchita" dijo la rubia recogiendo el objeto del piso "Me encanta el mar sabes"

"Sí, es como un ensueño…" cuando hablaba de su elemento parecía referirse más al amor de su vida, sus ojos soñadores adquirían un destello de vida tan hermoso y celestial, su rostro entero se llenaba de luz y felicidad, ojala algún día esa misma mirada de amor fuera para ella ¡Qué estaba diciendo! Caballerosamente la llevó hasta la puerta de su departamento. Después se fue al suyo.

"Vaya, ¿Intentando un suicidio? Si el kamikaze te ve con ella te despelleja vivo" el muchacho la estaba esperando, olvidó quedaron de verse

"No tiene por qué saberlo Hugo" sonrió "Pasa… tómate una cerveza conmigo"

Platicaron largo rato. Ella fue a la cocina para preparar botanas y Hugo le preguntó por la baraja que estaba allí en la mesa, la rubia le explicó el juego tonto de Michiru para enseñarle ecuaciones diferenciales

"Y supongo te gana todas las partidas"

"Sí ¿Por?"

"Mira" sonrió "Espero no apuestes…están marcadas" le mostró esa esquinita donde señalaba qué carta era

"Perfecto aparte de todo tiene vista de halcón" se acercó mucho pues no distinguía la seña, seguramente el chico lo hacía gracias a las gruesas gafas que usaba

"Eso explicaría cómo sacó diez en la prueba. Deberíamos darle una lección… estafarla, con su propio juego"

"Claro, ¿Crees no lo he intentado? Pero siempre va un paso adelante, a menos que tuviera un corto circuito de tres segundo en su brillante cabezota de genio no hay manera de…" y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de picardía y triunfo

"Oh sí esa sonrisa significa tenemos un plan"

Había pasado toda la semana planeando el juego. Así que cuando llegó para la clase lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerle un refresco. Se sentaron a jugar como otras veces, ensayó un poco, su vista no era muy buena pero más o menos entendió cómo hacía Michiru que el juego terminara siempre a su favor

"Así que Kaioh es mejor que yo en cualquier cosa" se burló

"Por lo menos hasta ahora" agitó los billetes "Se me hace tan raro apuestes dinero y no frijolitos como el otro día… me llevé medio kilo" se burlaba con descaro pero quien ríe al último ríe mejor "Dime qué pretendes, tienes esa sonrisa de victoria desde hace una hora"

"Bien" respiró profundamente "Quiero una apuesta de todo o nada… Yo soy el mejor bebedor de mi especie… ¿Cuánto es tu máximo bebiendo?"

"No sé" sonrió "así que el que quede ebrio pierde"

"Sí… y seguimos jugando cartas sin apuestas ¿Te gusta la idea?"

"Qué harás si pierdes"

"Te doy mi auto"

"¡En serio!" gritó encantada "Sin gritos de histeria o arrepentimientos"

"Sí" levantó la mano derecha

"Bien, tráelas"

Trajo el primer six. Haruka destapó una y se la dio, luego destapó otra pero Michiru se la cambió. La rubia se rió, como esperaba estaba nerviosa. Golpearon en la mesa tres veces la botella y de un trago la terminaron. Siguió el tequila, que más tarde se mezcló con vodka y vino tinto. Así se fueron hasta que cada una había bebido doce cervezas y una infinidad de copas de diversos licores

"¿Apostamos en nuestro juego de cartas?"

"Qué apostamos" reía totalmente fuera de control

"Lo que sea… qué quieres haga por ti porque te daré chance, ganarás las cartas pero llorarás por el Ferrari que nunca tuviste"

"Bien" estaba ya muy tomada "Quiero que corras por la playa desnudo gritando que me adoras… Y luego nadarás sin ropa"

"Acepto… pero si por suerte gano tal castigo lo harás tú y además serás mi esclava dos meses"

"Sí… ¿Rentarás otros dos meses el departamento?"

"No, a distancia serás mi esclava ¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"Bien"

El secreto estaba en cómo tomar, con el golpeteo de las cervezas sobre la mesa Michiru se distraía y creía que la rubia se estaba tomando una nueva cerveza pero en realidad no lo hacía. Obligaba a contar otra vez así llegaba un momento en que la única que estaba bebiendo era ella. Sí se sentía mareada, tuvo que tomarse algunas para esperar a que Michiru perdiera la cabeza. Ahora venía la verdadera venganza, tan fuera de sí misma sería sencillo tomarle el pelo, qué importaba si perdía su maravilloso auto con tal de verla vencida

"¿Lista?" sonrió barajeando las tarjetas y sin más toda la baraja salió volando "Vaya, ni una más" se rió de sí misma. Se agachó para juntarlas mientras escuchaba a su presa canturreando, ya debajo de la mesa cambió la baraja y se sentó en su lugar "Reparte"

"¿Cuántas llevamos?"

"¿Cuántas qué?" la observaba totalmente poseída por el alcohol

"Toma" repartía por fin

Michiru no podía creerlo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, acaba de perder. Se rió como loca y Haruka la palmeó en la espalda, ella le arrebató las cartas y volvió a verificar le ganó.

"Es que no se ve la marca" la buscaba desesperadamente

"Así que marcaste las cartas" se reía animadamente

"Sí y si supieras todos los trucos que me se" se tambaleaba graciosamente

"¿Cómo sacaste diez en la prueba? Nadie pudo, tres aprobamos con siete y tú pasaste con diez"

"Estudié tonto" se recostó en la mesa "Sólo es destreza matemática"

"No creo la tengas" la besó en la cabeza "A ver dime cuántas te tomaste"

"Uno, tres, cinco, seis, tiete" contaba las botellas

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella rió encantada de contemplar la hermosura que el brillo de la victoria daba a esos ojos azules. Se encogió de hombros y se tomó otra en honor de la primera persona que le ganaba en un juego de azar

"Bien a cumplir una apuesta de honor"

"Sí…"

Estaban en la playa. Entre risas Michiru comenzó a saltar animada por la música que estaba en su cabeza. Besó la mejilla de la rubia y ella la sujetó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Contempló por largo rato sus ojos verdes que robaban su alma. Tocó su rostro con cautela temiendo desbaratar el ensueño. Era una noche fría pero las pasiones flotaban en el ambiente a su máximo apogeo.

"Fuera ropa" masculló la joven

Se quitó la blusa y la giró sobre su cabeza para lanzarla muy lejos. Haruka estaba disfrutando aquello. Ahora Michiru lucía sólo una playera sin mangas. Con un baile sensual y envolvente la llamó a su lado. La rubia besó su cuello y le ayudó a desabrocharse en pantalón. La joven detuvo sus manos para escapar de su lado juguetonamente

"Niño malo" reía terminándose de quitar los pantalones pero éstos no salían y ella se cayó de espaldas para gracia de la rubia "No es justo… nunca he perdido"

"Es que no habías encontrado a nadie como tú"

"¿Alguien como yo?" otra vez sus rostros tan próximos. Sus corazones latían desenfrenados. La rubia la sujetó por la cintura y sus manos se deslizaron con agilidad por la espalda hasta encontrar el broche de su sostén. Lo soltó y luego deslizó los tirantes de su blusita lentamente. Tenía la piel más suave y tersa que hubiera tocado. No pudo evitar besar esos desnudos hombros

"Quítate también la ropa…Aunque sea la camisa" reía la joven de cabellera aguamarina

"No" tartamudeó la rubia dándose cuenta que ella no sabía que era mujer "Tú perdiste no yo"

Corazones palpitantes anhelantes de amor, almas solitarias que buscan un solo roce para rendirse ante la pasión. Besó su cuello descendiendo hasta llegar al punto donde sabía no habría retorno pero de continuar ella la descubriría y entonces… ¡Estaba tan tomada que no pensaba en nada que no fuera amarla! Se suponía la detestaba, qué podía gustarle de esa niña mimada, estafadora, controladora, manipuladora y desquiciante, además estaba casada con el kamikaze y tenía una hija ¡Qué estaba haciendo! Esos suaves y delicados besos en su cuello la sacaron del ensueño

"Sin ropa" reía Michiru separándose de ella "Sin ropa" terminó de denudarse

"No, no" pero ya no sabía ni qué decía porque su pobre corazón explotaba de emoción. Era la mujer más bella que hubiera visto. Se quedó boquiabierta contemplando a la diosa que el cielo le dio el place de ver

"Sin ropa" saltaba enloquecida por el alcohol "Ahora se supone que debo gritar que te idolatro ¿O qué? ¡Yo Michiru Kaioh amo a Haruka Tenoh! ¡Adoro a Haruka Tenoh! O lo que sea que debo gritar ¡Te adoro!"

Qué hermoso se escuchaba su nombre en sus labios. Emitió un fuerte suspiro sintiendo que el corazón se escapaba para ir con su amada

"No" gritó al ver que la chiquilla iba al agua "Te vas a ahogar tonta" la sacó a tiempo antes que la furiosa ola se la llevara mar adentro "Ya niña vamos a casa"

"Te amo" mascullaba confundida

"Yo también preciosa"

Cuenta regresiva y el corazón latiendo a punto de desbordarse de pasión. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el cálido aliento de la joven. Tomó aire y contuvo la respiración, entre abrió la boca dejando que sus labios se unieron por breves segundos. El alma se extasiaba, gritaba y daba vueltas enloqueciendo a su razón. Acarició sus rizos aguamarino mojados y abrió los ojos contemplándola, temblaba de frío

"Yo también te amo"

**Notas**

¿Y qué pasó aquí? Nada, aprendimos una gran lección el alcohol y las matemáticas no se llevan por eso si toman no estudien y si estudian no tomen o reprobarán mate OK eso sonó raro pero lo que sí podemos adelantar es que Michiru está a punto de llevarse la sorpresa de su vida... En el siguiente episodio: ¡Cómo que nunca me mentiste! Lo que debió ser la mejor noche de su vida (tal vez el mejor día) terminará en llanto

_Se soltó a llorar desesperada. Lo arruinó por un vano intento de salvar su orgullo, lo arruinó… ¡Lo arruinó!_

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por ese pequeño minuto que se toman para dejar un review, espero este capi les agrade y sino háganmelo saber. Gracias a las personitas que siguen de cerca todos mis fics, a veces no puedo actualizar tan pronto como quisiera pero juro lo intento. Hasta la proxima) Ah! No olven visitar la nueva historia Tokio de Cristal Child's Play y ver que la vida cuado hay paz puede ser más complicada de lo que imaginamos


	4. Nunca te menti

**4. Nunca te mentí**

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Ni la luz del nuevo día la toleraba. Entre abrió los ojos y con la mano los cubrió, no, no era luz del día sino de una lámpara. Iba a sentarse para ver qué estaba pasando pero alguien la empujó con violencia fuera de la cama. Ahora le dolería también el cuerpo, y quizá tendría algo roto por tal caída

"Estúpida" escuchó la furiosa voz de Michiru

¿Qué hizo anoche? Se quedó tendida en el piso contemplando el techo, recordaba su treta, luego la apuesta, a Michiru desnuda… la besó… ¡La besó! Y ella empezó a quedarse dormida en sus brazos así que prácticamente la cargó hasta el departamento. Sí, ya lo recordaba con claridad, la acostó en la cama, se desvistió y se durmió a su lado en espera que se le bajara un poco la borrachera para llevarla a su… departamento

"Michiru" levantó la cabeza observando a la joven desesperada buscando ropa qué ponerse. Luego se contempló a ella, sólo vestía su ropa interior que no dejaban dudas a su género "No es cierto"

"Estúpida" pasó por encima y la pisó con furia "Hassel no tarda en llegar ¿Dónde dejaste mi ropa niña?" recalcó la última palabra con tanta ira que hasta el pisotón dejó de dolerle "Como sea, me llevo la tuya y luego tú y yo tendremos una seria plática ¡Y no trates de huir!" dicho esto salió dando un tremendo portazo

"Lo lamento" y para rematarla la besó "pero me dijo me amaba" sí, seguramente lo dijo por el efecto del licor.

Se soltó a llorar desesperada. Lo arruinó por un vano intento de salvar su orgullo, lo arruinó… ¡Lo arruinó! Gruesas lágrimas escapaban mientras ese sonidito de suspiros las acompañaba en su doloroso camino. Una a una intentaba lavar su pena y tristeza. Con la colcha se limpió su rostro. Se acomodó en posición fetal en el piso para seguir llorando hasta que se quedó dormida

Hassel llegó molesto, había discutido con su jefe antes de venir a casa. Michiru le sirvió el desayuno y el huraño muchacho lo aventó diciendo estaba harto. Se disculpó, no tenía por qué desquitarse con ella por una mala noche. La oyó toser y tocó su frente para cerciorarse estuviera bien

"No es nada" lo separó de su lado

"Hueles a alcohol"

"Sí ¿Y?" lo retó con la mirada

"¿Dónde está la niña?"

"Con la vecina" se encerró en su habitación

"Michiru" llamó "No hagas estupideces… te pasa una vez pero no dos ¿Es ese mocoso del depa diez?"

"No y lárgate"

"Sí verdad, por él deliras"

"No"

No tenía una imagen clara de anoche, entre vagos recuerdos se veía desvistiéndose, luego nadando entre las bravas olas, a Haruka y nada más. Había despertado aterrada buscando a su niña hasta que recordó que la había dejado con su nana. La habitación no era ninguna de su departamento. Volteó aterrada, dormía con alguien más: Haruka. Él se movió lentamente

"Y él era ella" masculló molesta "él es ella" aventó la ropa con rabia "Me timó"

Estuvo espiando la actividad en el departamento vecino, no iba a permitir que la muchacha se le escapara sin darle una explicación y una disculpa ¡La timó dos veces! porque estaba segura hizo trampa para ganarle, hasta la emborrachó. En cuanto Hassel se fue, aprovechó para ir con ella

"Abre" masculló molesta "Sé que estás allí… ¡Abre Haruka Tenoh!"

"Qué" por fin salía "Estaba dormida" se disculpó y la invitó a pasar

"Creí eras hombre" la observó, lucía una blusa sin mangas que dejaba ver su atractivo femenino "De todas formas eres muy guapa" se sentó en la mesa "Qué desastre niña ¿Tuviste una fiesta o algo así?" estaba molesta y para colmo su nivel de ironía y sarcasmo estaba en el punto máximo

"No" se talló los ojos "Me encanta vivir así" comenzó a recoger las botellas "Toma, tu baraja marcada"

"Ah" se sonrojó "Tienes los ojos rojos ¿Lloraste?"

"No, creo es por tanto que tomé anoche" esquivó esa penetrante mirada

"Deja verte" y sin más le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para observarlos mejor. Se veía tan triste, estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar, esos ojos azules estaban humedecidos y tan cristalinos "¿Quiere te ponga gotas para la irritación?" estuvo tentada a besarla en la frente pero su enfado la detuvo

"No… mejor vete, me siento mal"

"Se supone debiste sólo emborracharme a mí" que estado tan deplorable se veía "Tonta" se burló "Como sea, eres la primera persona que me estafa dos veces… felicidades niña" tomó su baraja y se salió del departamento

"De nada, no sabes qué feliz me hiciste" dijo cuando ella se había ido. Con el dorso de la mano detuvo esas cristalinas lágrimas que escapaban queriendo jugar un rato por sus mejillas

"Estúpida" se recargó afuera de su departamento "Estúpida"

"Buen día" sonrió la hermosa morena "Te traje a tu niña… debo ir al trabajo ¿Estás llorando Michiru?"

"Si te digo que es irritación de los ojos ¿me creerás?"

"No pero entenderé que no me importa" le sonrió afablemente "Peleaste con Hassel"

"Por desgracias no, hubiera sido preferible" tomó la mano de la pequeña "Muchas gracias Setsuna, te pagaré mañana, lo prometo"

"No te preocupes, ya sabes que no hay prisa"

Setsuna vivía en el último departamento del edificio. Era la persona más solitaria, huraña y antisocial que hubiera conocido en toda su vida. Una vez le apostó que el número de palabras que decía en el día era menor a diez y ganó. No hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía era para decir alguna rara sabiduría que nadie entendía. A Hassel le agradaba de sobremanera, se desvivía por complacerla y en un tiempo la pretendió, eso hasta que se amargó. Para Michiru significaba su única amiga, la persona que la escuchaba sin condenarla o juzgarla, esa joven amable en quien se puede confiar porque sabes su amistad es sincera… si te la da

"Tú lo sabías" le reprochó a la niña "Por eso decías que Haruka era una niña ¿Verdad?"

"Ma" agitó con violencia su cabeza diciendo no

Hacía unos días se había sentado con la criatura en el balcón, observaban a las personas pasar. La niña debía señalar la tarjeta correspondiente al género de la persona. Lo estaba haciendo de maravilla hasta que la rubia pasó y ella señaló la tarjeta que decía: niña. Michiru se cansó de explicarle que era un muchacho pero la pequeña sólo se reía y volvía a señalar la misma tarjeta.

"Siento haberte llamado necia… la necia soy yo por no escuchar" emitió un profundo suspiro

"Má" sus manitas acariciaron sus mejillas y limpiaron esa lágrima que se deslizaba por su rostro. Besó su mejilla y la abrazó con ese tierno amor que sólo un niño puede dar

Después de ese fatal día no volvió a verla, ni siquiera en la escuela. Una semana de agonía que pronto se volvieron dos y la vida regresaba a su cause normal. Su historia podría ser dividida en dos: Antes y después de Michiru. A veces se paraba enfrente de la pizarra de anuncios leyendo una y otra vez su nombre escrito en la selección de fútbol femenil. Iba a la playa y la buscaba, pero sabía ella no querría volverla a ver nunca más. Mejor olvidar, no todas las mujeres la amarían, no cuando descubrieran su secreto.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó Hugo esa mañana

"¿Has viso a Michiru?"

"No, pero sí al kamikaze ¿La extrañas?" se burlaba de ella

"No, me debe dinero y una deuda de honor… es todo"

"No, ni idea, pero como siga faltando así dirá adiós al equipo de fútbol"

Pensó en irla a visitar a su departamento, tenía el mejor pretexto que los dioses le pudieron dar, sin embargo sentía tanta vergüenza que prefería no verla nunca más. Ese fin de semana se fue a Tokio para ver a su novia.

"Haruka" la saludó la muchacha "Te ves mal ¿Estás enferma?"

"No" se tiró en el sofá "¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Tengo pases para el concierto de rock y podemos después ir a cenar" se sentó junto a ella para susurrarle al oído "No estarán mis padres en casa, podemos…"

"Sí" contestó antes que ella siguiera con su juego de seducción

Se aburrió en el concierto. Michiru tenía razón, era mala música. La cena medianamente la disfrutó, pero la charla con Mayle la estaba desquiciando, odiaba siguiera con el mismo tema a pesar le pidió parara: su madre. Llegaron por fin a casa, la jovencita la besaba con tanta fogosidad

"Ámame" suplicaba desnudándola

Nada era lo mismo. Y se repetía una y otra vez qué le afectaba esa niña. Su enamoradizo corazón estaba tan loco que ya no imploraba, exigía tener lo imposible. No se trataba de conquistarla, era lo de menos sino que ella la amara. Se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la sábana, Mayle la abrazó murmurándole cuánto la extrañaba.

"Es tarde" se levantó de la cama "Me voy a casa preciosa"

"Sí, está bien" se acomodó boca abajo para seguir durmiendo

Era domingo, su apatía había llegado a un punto en que ni la cobardía que sentía importaba. Llamó al departamento de Michiru esperando el kamikaze saliera y la matara de una buena vez terminando su agonía. Pero en su lugar abrió la dulce criatura para cerrarle la puerta en el rostro

"Igualita a la madre" se rió. Tocó otra vez, la pequeña abrió y frunció el ceño, iba a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez Haruka metió el pie, lo que terminó en un gran chillido de dolor porque a la niña no le importó y cerró con violencia de todas formas

"Qué" salió Michiru

Haruka bajó la mirada por un reflejo involuntario. Se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa sin saber qué decir o hacer. Oyó la risita de la joven y levantó la vista

"Pasa" le invitó "¿Quieres algo?"

"No… ya faltaste mucho a clases y me debes… ¡Me debes!"

"Lo sé" tosió "La otra semana nos arreglamos" se recostó en la mesa "¿Algo más? si crees que Michiru Kaioh no tiene honor estás muy equivocada, no te apures te pagaré… ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

"¿Estás bien?" su mano temblorosa tocó la frente de la joven "Tienes fiebre"

"Dime algo que no sepa" se burló. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía estarse quedando dormida

"Michiru" la tomó con cuidado levantando su cabeza "¿Ya fuiste con un médico?" le tomó la temperatura "Deberías recostarte…"

Oyó tocaban a la puerta. Su terror sacudió su alma hasta que reflexionó, si era Hassel no tocaría, debía llevar llaves. La pequeña ya había corrido a abrir y gritaba contenta

"Buenos días" saludó la morena mujer "No sabía tenías compañía Michiru ¿Estás bien?" la contempló con asombro "¿Michiru?" tocó su frente

"¿Por qué todos lo preguntan? ¿Me veo tan mal?"

"Sí" contestaron a coro "¿Y Hassel?"

"En no sé que pueblo, regresa el lunes… Andy te esperaba ansiosa Setsuna"

"Le dije que si tú le dabas permiso la llevaría al parque"

"Sí… Haruka, Setsuna, Setsuna, Haruka…"

"Mucho gusto" se sonrojaron, por la preocupación ninguna reparó en sus modales "Vivo en el diez" indicó la rubia "si un día se te ofrece algo…"

"No le coquetees" masculló la joven de cabello aguamarino "Me voy a dormir… que disfruten su cita"

"No pequeña tramposa" la sujetó de la cintura "Tú y yo iremos al médico aprovechando que la señorita Setsuna cuidará de la niña"

"Sólo dime Setsuna" apenas si se escuchaba su voz "Con gusto la cuido" abrazó a la niña

Michiru se sujetó a su almohada. No iba a ir a un médico porque según ella su tos no se escuchaba tan mal, ni estaba ardiendo en fiebre como la rubia afirmaba. A jalones y tirones la sacó de la cama

"Además estoy enojada contigo"

"¿Por?" sonrió la rubia, esperó mucho por ese reclamo

"No sé" bajó la mirada "De verdad no sé…"

La llevó a urgencias del hospital más cercano, en domingo ningún doctor particular de la ciudad trabajaba. Después de una hora de espera la pasaron. La rubia levantó la ceja divertida, era un muchacho muy joven para ser doctor. Leyó en el gafete su nombre: Tsuki Yamoto

"Sólo eres pasante" dijo por fin

"Sí, pero no te apures yo sólo tomaré sus signos vitales y pasará con el médico"

"Bien" frunció el ceño

"¿Te duele algo?" la revisaba con tanta amabilidad y dulzura que Haruka empezaba a desquiciarse

"El pecho" jadeaba como si no pudiera respirar

"¿Sufres de alguna enfermedad respiratoria?"

"Sal" le ordenó. La rubia iba a oponerse pero la mirada severa de Michiru era difícil de ser retada. Bajó la cabeza y se fue a la sala de espera

Estuvo allí por largo rato. El tiempo avanzaba tan lento que parecía eterno. Y pensar sólo llevaba allí quince minutos. Por fin la vio salir acompañada por el medicucho feo ese. Era guapo, demasiado para ser médico, tenía facciones dulces de niño y una sonrisa carismática que casi igualaba a la suya. Sus ojos eran avellana y su cabello de un rubio dorado como el de la espiga.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" masculló molesta "Ya vine y ya me atendieron… ahora volvamos"

"¡Y qué tienes!"

"Nada que te importe" antes que le dijera algo más la rubia le arrebató la receta "Dame eso" rechinó los dientes

"Cállate niña" la leyó con atención "vi una farmacia muy cerca… ¿Quieres ir o me esperas con tu guapo doctorcito?"

"¿Estás celosa?" abrió los ojos sorprendida

"No" se ruborizó tanto que tuvo que adelantarse a ella para que no la viera "Quédate allí, ya vuelvo"

"Son muy caras" le gritó y se atravesó tras ella "Que son caras… no quiero digas te estafo"

"No te preocupes… será un préstamo, me pagarás con clases de matemáticas quiero un diez como el tuyo"

"Pero al revés… primero el cero y luego el uno" se burló "¿Sabes inyectar?"

"No muy bien, pero ni creas yo te las pondré… busca a alguien"

"Hassel no está… y Setsuna se desmayará, tenlo por seguro, es tan miedosa para eso de las inyecciones"

"¿Por qué te dieron tantas?" pidió le surtieran la receta

"Por malvados"

"Aquí esta joven"

"¿Esto no es un inhalador?" contempló la cajita la rubia extrañada, la joven se lo arrebató y lo guardó en la bolsa con lo demás "Espera" leía con avidez la nota "¿Tienes asma?"

"¡Te importa metiche!"

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste? De seguro te hizo daño andar corriendo desnuda por la playa" se quedó callada observando el rostro en miles de tonos rojos de la joven mientras el empleado las observaba con gracia

"Tonto" le arrebató la hoja y los medicamentos "Grítalo que no te escucharon en la Patagonia"

"Perdón" se rió alegremente "Ven" la alcanzó a dos cuadras del auto "No estés tan enfadada conmigo, sólo quiero ser tu amiga…" bajó la mirada al ver esa furia que llameaba en sus ojos verdes "Nunca te mentí… tú diste por hecho yo era un chico" sonrió con coquetería "¿Cómo podemos estar a mano?"

"Si te desnudas y gritas a media playa que me amas"

"No" se sonrojó "Tú debías gritar que me adorabas, el amor es más complicado sabes… tú con lo borracha que estabas lo confundiste" le guiñó el ojo

"¿Confundí el amor?" estaba ligeramente ruborizada

"No, la frase que debías gritar"

"Es lo justo" volvió al tema "Si me viste desnuda…"

"Fue porque perdiste la apuesta… la respuesta es no… sígueme odiando niña, al final eres tú la que se pierde de tener una amiga como yo: guapa, carismática, encantadora, inteligente, amable…"

"Sencillita y carismática" tosió sintiéndose se ahogaba. Sacó de la bolsa el pequeño aparato y se dio dos disparos "Vaya lío" emitió un profundo suspiro "Ya me siento mejor" agitó el inhalador

"No creí fueras asmática… juegas fútbol y eres excelente nadadora…"

"Y más vale no le digas a nadie"

"Entonces somos amiga… porque te guardo un secreto"

"No, eso es negocio"

Con las inyecciones se alivió en una semana. Volvió a ser la misma muchacha estafadora, latosa y ocurrente de siempre. Haruka la obligó a pagar su deuda de honor, así que debía ir cada dos tardes para enseñarle todo sobre el maravilloso mundo de las matemáticas. Casi siempre terminaba la clase desfalcada pero no le importaba mucho sin con ello lograría sacar un diez. A menos que también en eso la fuera a timar

"Esa sonrisa tuya no me gusta" le dijo esa tarde "¿Segura sacaste diez sin hacer trampa?"

"Que sí" se reía "Eres mala perdedora"

Aunque la relación cambió mucho a un punto que no la dejaba la tocara sin una razón y ya no la besaba por cualquier tontería sabía que un día le pasaría el coraje y tal vez tendría una oportunidad. No, alguien como ella hacía mucho encontró el amor perfecto, nunca estaría sola, su belleza, su carácter dulce y tan encantador, hasta esa mala manía de controlarlo todo era divino.

"Entonces ¿Me invitas a cenar?"

"No" tercera vez que se lo decía pero la necia seguía insistiendo "Sólo si prometes decirme la verdad sobre tu diez"

"O con una… esta bien, llévame a cenar y te demostraré que soy buena en matemáticas"

Cuando terminaron de cenar Michiru sacó una calculadora y se la dio a la rubia. Le dijo que le dictara alguna operación que le viniera a la cabeza y ella lo resolvería sin problema alguno

"Y con la calculadora pruebas es correcto lo que te digo"

"Bien veamos" se inventó las operaciones más largas y complicadas pero Michiru siempre acertaba "¿Cómo lo haces?" se reía observando que el mismo número de su calculadora era el que la joven le daba como respuesta

"Fácil… me gustan, es cuestión de práctica… por eso nunca me ganas en nada, debes pensar y verificar lo que te digo… Nunca te mentí"

"Yo que sé" apagó el aparato "Vamonos ya, es noche" miró su reloj que marcaba las diez

"Bien pero antes me las vas a pagar" qué picardía tenía sus ojos verdes

"¿Hablas de desnudarme para ti?" sonrió terminándose su refresco "estás loca…no lo haré y punto"

Media hora después estaban en la playa. Haruka no podía creer cómo esa niña lo torcía todo. Ya se había quitado la blusa y los pantalones pero la niña no estaba feliz. Aplaudía al ritmo de la música del estéreo

"Ya es suficiente" se iba subir al auto pero Mcihiru quitó las llaves y las agitó frente a sus ojos "Dame esas llaves"

"Mejor las tiro al mar… desvístete completamente o te irás caminando y estamos muy lejos"

"Como quieras" buscó con la mirada su ropa para darse cuenta ella la recogió. Levantó la mirada al escuchar el motor de su auto… ¡Ella se iba! "Ven… espera" gritaba corriendo tras ella "Lo haré"

"Ya no me interesa" reía a carcajadas "Vete así a casa"

"Juro me vengaré si me dejas aquí" por fin el auto se detenía "Dame mi ropa" jadeaba por la carrera

"No" se sentó en la cajuela "Desnúdate"

"No" se sonrojó "No tengo la culpa perdieras niña tonta"

"Ni yo de que estés en ropa interior en medio de la nada" se destornillaba de la risa "Mira" señaló el camino que marcaron las llantas del auto en la arena "Para ser la primera vez que conduzco no lo hago tan mal"

"Qué" gritó al punto de la histeria

Michiru le aventó las llaves y se echó a caminar riendo alegremente. La rubia la alcanzó y le abrió la puerta para que se subiera pero ella prefería caminar.

"Sube, es noche, hace frío y te enfermarás de nuevo" la mirada furiosa de la joven le heló la sangre

"No me cuides ¿Quieres?" le cerró la puerta "Me iré caminando"

"No seas necia… sube o de verdad te dejaré aquí varada"

Había sido la noche más extraña y loca de su vida. Estaba segura un día Michiru la desquiciaría tanto que tendría una crisis nerviosa. La acompañó a la puerta y se despidió, ella sólo reía animada por lo divertido que la noche había ido

"Gracias" la sujetó del cuello de la camisa "Por la cena forzada…pero ni así te perdono"

Sus ojos, la veía con ese encanto que sólo guardaba para lo que amaba. No, era el reflejo de la luz sobre ellos. Se inclinó para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero ella la detuvo. Dijo adiós y se metió al departamento.

"Qué niña" canturreando se fue a dormir


	5. No juegues conmigo

**5. No juegues conmigo**

Cómo la detestaba. Hugo ya le había dicho que hablara con ella o se quejara amargamente con el Kamikaze. Michiru estaba fuera de control. Acababa de robarle su emparedado, pero eso no era lo peor de sus juegos absurdos. El otro día, sin saber cómo terminó siendo su chofer personal y llevó a todas sus amigas en el Ferrari de compras. Hasta pagó los helados

.

"Límites" le decía

"Lo malo no es me mangoneé sino que hace mi vida miserable"

La desprecia, si se encontraban en el pasillo debía rezar a los dioses implorando estuviera de buen humor porque bien podía saludarla con amabilidad, hacerle un desaire o gritarle alguna estupidez. Como esa vez que estaba sentada en la cafetería bromeando con una jovencita y ella se sentó sin invitación

"¿Contenta? Espantaste a mi amiguita"

"Tienes novia en la capital" le guiñó el ojo

"¡Te odio!" bramó molesta la rubia

Le dolía tanto sus menosprecios, esos sarcasmos hirientes referentes a su sexo o preferencias. No estaba feliz hasta que no la hacía rabiar. La saturaba de trabajo y luego la llamaba tonta por no terminar cuando ella quería, o hacer las operaciones a su manera.

"No te lo tomes a mal" le decía uno de los muchachos observando cómo la trató "Está fuera de control… siempre ha sido así" sonrió "Y lo peor es cuando estás enamorado de ella" emitió un suspiro "Iba conmigo en la prepa, yo deliraba por ella y bueno, ya sabrás cómo me trataba más cuando se enteró me gustaba. Es tan arrogante y tan hermosa… No le hagas caso"

"Sí" le sonrió a Maury

Tomó asiento, ya era hora de la clase de matemáticas. El profesor había castigado a Michiru la semana pasada, así que en vista de su petulancia hoy daría la clase. La joven entró empujando el carrito con el aparato de video y la televisión, anunció con voz clara y fuerte que verían un documental. Dio play y se sentó.

"Bueno… mejor que escuchar al profe" sonrió Maury

Dos minutos y parecía todo ir de maravilla, el huraño profesor encontraba interesante el relato sobre física y agujeros negros. En minutos el video pasó del universo a la creación hasta llegar al punto a tratar: Posiciones Sexuales. En pantalla, a todo color, y sonido estéreo la escena de dos seres humanos que copulaban

"¡Kaioh!" estaba rojo de la vergüenza "Qué se supone es eso"

"Matemáticas aplicadas" paró la grabación "No es fácil esta posición" indicó el contorno de las piernas "Pero con matemáticas podemos calcular los ángulos y la elasticidad necesaria… ¿Quién quiere pasar a resolverlo?"

"Yo" agitó la mano Haruka "Yo quiero"

"¿Quieres qué?" sonrió la joven

"Pasar por supuesto" le contestó con ese gesto galante y seductor

"Los dos basta" estaba furioso el hombre "Quiero ese tema expuesto como se debe… y ya que tanto ánimo tiene de pasar señor Tenoh también expondrá con ella: Teorema de Pitágoras para el jueves"

"Pero…pero…"

Eso se ganaba por estar jugando. Se dejó caer en la banca mientras las risas estallaban. Bien, por lo menos ahora no podía decir era culpa de Michiru. Ella le sonrió como si le agradeciera, cosa inusual.

"Qué bella" suspiró Maury "Ojala quisiera salir conmigo"

"Sueñas"

En casa por fin. Había sido un duro día, estaba a punto de sentarse a comer cuando llamaron a su puerta. Arqueó la ceja, era Michiru, entró seguida de la criatura. La joven cargaba una gran caja y la niña una bolsa llena de juguetes.

"Cariño juega en silencio, mamá va a intentar quitarle lo tarado a un mocoso"

"¿Tado?" balbuceó frunciendo su ceño de forma graciosa

"No le enseñes a ser como tú" se sentó en la mesa "Qué tanto traes niña loca… Hoy no toca clase"

"Pero debemos preparar una exposición… ¿Cómo la haremos?"

"Un ejercicio en el pizarrón explicado y listo"

"Sí claro, lo más fácil, matarlos de aburrición… No, ese no es mi estilo…Haremos una maqueta"

"Maqueta ¿Maqueta de un teorema?"

"Pizza para comer… eso no es comida, con razón estás tan desnutrida y te duermes en clases… Cariño ¿Quieres pizza? Ven, toma un pedazo, está todavía tibia"

"¿Es tu hija?" observó a la pequeña que venía corriendo por su plato

"Tú qué crees" se rió "Sí" bajó la mirada "Saca una hoja te dictaré lo que debes comprar… lo escribiría yo pero me duele la muñeca" levantó la mano mostrando el vendaje

"¿No tenías práctica hoy?"

"Sí y ya salí"

Tuvo que escribir cinco diferentes ejercicios que Michiru le dictó. Cuando los resolvieron le ordenó transcribirlos. Buscaron información sobre la civilización griega, Pitágoras y sus teoremas hasta que la noche llegó. Ya estaba cansada

"¿Y si damos una vuelta por la playa?" como vio Michiru decía no fue con la pequeña "¿No quieres bonita?"

"No" meneo la cabeza "No mami…no"

"Es que no tiene permitido hablar con extraños"

"No soy un extraño" sonrió con galantería y la pequeña le respondió guiñándole un ojo "Y eres tan coqueta como tu madre… Soy Haruka Tenoh" extendió la mano

"Yo Moco"

"No" gritó enfurecida "Así le dice Hassel… Tiene un lindo nombre que yo escogí: Andrea, puedes decirle Andy"

"¿Ya quieres ir a la playa Andy? Ya nos conocemos"

"No" y Michiru estalló en carcajadas

"Lo siento mal perdedor… pero será la única palabra que le saques"

"¿Apuestas? Tengo don de convencimiento"

"Antes que digas que te estafé deja te aclaro algo… Andy no sabe muchas palabras y las confunde así que bien su no puede ser un sí"

"Bien" la cargó sobre sus hombros "Entonces debe ser un sí porque nadie se resiste a mi encantadora sonrisa"

"No, espera… no… no queremos ir ¡Haruka! Tenoh vete tú sin mi niña… ¡Tenoh!" demasiado tarde ya iba en las escaleras con la pequeña en hombros

Las llevó a cenar cerca de la bahía. La niña la contemplaba con sumo cuidado, la rubia le sonrió y le jaló sus mejillas jugando a lo que la criatura contestó con una mueca de enfado. Se ganaría Andy por su honor. Comenzó a platicarle pero esos tiernos ojos verdes sólo tenían una mirada de desprecio para ella

"Le caes mal y punto" se rió Michiru

"Así que es tu hija… eres muy joven para niños ¿Te casaste hace mucho?"

"No, me gusta la unión libre" le guiñó el ojo coquetamente "¿Tienes todavía novia Tenoh?"

"Sí pero a punto de que me termine… la distancia no deja nada bueno"

"No culpes a la distancia… si ella se fue es porque de plano ya no te soportaba y no hallaba cómo decírtelo"

"Quien se fue fui yo malvada tramposa"

"Ah" se rió fingiendo ingenuidad "Andy cómete eso, si lo pides te lo comes… sino me sacrificaré y me lo comeré yo"

"At ma"

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Tres" bajó la mirada "pero no es exactamente muy buena oradora, antes le encantaba decir sílabas, me encantaba escucharla todo el día pero Hassel se cansaba pronto y yo creo por eso no habla bien porque el tarado le gritó un día que se callara…No lo hizo a propósito y se disculpó…" guardó silencio

"Aún es pequeña y si es tan floja como yo tardará para hacer las cosas sólo por el placer de la comodidad… ¿Has probado no hacerle caso hasta que diga bien la palabra?"

"No, es buena idea"

Las dejó en su departamento y ella se fue al suyo para terminar la maqueta. Pero no fue lo único que debió hacer, también cosió la toga que se supone llevarían y pintó las manualidades que Michiru le obligó a comprar ¿Cómo es que esa niña estaba en su cama durmiendo plácidamente y ella realizando las tareas sin ayuda?

El jueves llegó temprano, Michiru ya la esperaba en la entrada y le habló de su maravilloso video que la rubia a toda costa quería ver antes que lo trasmitiera. Temía otra vez lo arruinara con alguna idea rara. En sí toda la exposición sonaba extraña.

"La idea es que una de las dos use la toga"

"Yo paso"

"Que sea a la suerte"

"Bien… pero con mi moneda y yo echo el volado"

Perdió. Miró el pequeño objeto redondo sin entender cómo ella siempre ganaba, hasta cuando perdía. Se fue al baño y se cambió. Cuando salió se fijó que sus cosas no estaban. Asustada miró a todos lados, en el piso estaban unas sandalias con cordones de cuero y una nota que le decía se apurara

"¿Y esto?" la miró perpleja el profesor

"No tengo ni idea"

"Bien clase" anunció Michiru. Se había vestido con corbata y camisa formal de hombre "Hablaremos de Pitágoras…"

Todo el salón lucía decoraciones griegas, en el escritorio estaba la maqueta que pasó toda la noche terminando y a ella la paró en un rincón donde se veía más que celestial, era un edecán, quedó al lado de su enorme pergamino lleno de fórmulas. Michiru tomó asiento y corrió el documental que esta vez no tenía escenas eróticas

"Creí que usted se encargaría de controlarla" le masculló el profesor

"Créame que lo intenté" bajó la mirada

Al terminar el video explicó el ejemplo que habían trazado en otro pergamino y realizó un ejercicio más que demostró gracias a la maqueta. Haruka arqueó la ceja divertida, después de todo, el trabajo y todo el material tenían una razón de ser más allá de provocarla

"Bien, nos vemos el lunes, no olviden examen rápido"

"¿Michiru?" miró a todos lados "¿Y Kaioh?" pero todos se encogían sólo de hombros, la vieron salir de salón… "Se llevó mi ropa ¡Se llevó mi ropa!"

Ya fuera del salón las burlas no cesaron. Varios muchachos le dijeron tenía unas hermosas piernas, tan linda, tan güeritas y bien depiladas. Haruka se sonrojó y siguió por los pasillos buscando a la joven. Dos niñas más le chiflaron y otras tres le lanzaron besos.

"Qué bien te ves" sonrió Sandy, la misma muchacha que Michiru se empeñaba en espantar

"Esa niña loca se robó mi ropa y lo peor es que tengo clase en cinco minutos así que no podré ir a mi casa para cambiarme"

"Tal vez te puedo conseguir ropa… Espérame"

Por suerte Sandy le consiguió un cambio. Así que el resto del día la pasó enfurecida buscando a Michiru. No la entendía, hasta parecía celosa de la hermosa Sandy. Y es que tenía unos preciosos ojos azules y los rizos castaños más hermosos que pudo imaginar. Sandy era la capitana del equipo fútbol, era dos años mayor que ellas y el polo opuesto a su salvaje niña de ojos verdes. Ordenada, tranquila, reservada… por lo que Maury le contó ellas mantenían una cierta rivalidad difícil de explicar.

"Me iré temprano a casa" se despidió de la muchacha "¿Te veo esta noche para cenar?"

"Por supuesto Tenoh" le sonrió

Se fue casa para buscarla pero ni ella ni el Kamikaze estaban. Se sentó en las escalinatas de la entrada esperando su llegada con ansia. A las cinco volvió con él. Sonrió y la rubia sólo bajó la mirada. Hassel descargó una parte de la carga de la camioneta y se fue a la parte de atrás del edificio

"Mi ropa" masculló molesta

"Ahm" sonrió con picardía "La olvidé en mi casillero del vestidor… pero traigo tu mochila ¿Te sirve?"

"Dámela" se la quitó enfurecida

"Me voy" Hassel observó la escena algo extrañado. El aire tenía cierta tención. Meneó la cabeza y se subió a la camioneta "Cierra con llave, regreso mañana"

Ya eran las seis de la tarde. Sentía un poco de remordimiento de consciencia por dejar a la pobre rubia vestida de esa forma toda la mañana. Se lo merecía, y de verdad ya no se entendía, desde que descubrió era mujer estaba enloquecida. Primero pensó que se trataba de enojo por ser timada de esa manera, luego pensó era un poco de homofobia porque sus preferencia quedaban muy claras. Al final sentía hasta celos y su furia se desencadenó cuando la vio con Sandy. Cómo detestaba a su capitana, habían estado en la misma preparatoria por un año porque ella le llevaba una diferencia de dos años. Discutían por casi todo, mantenían una rivalidad impresionante gracias a lo competitivas que ambas eran. Sí, eso era, sentía que Sandy le robaba a su amiga ¿Lo eran?

"Adiós" pasó Haruka a su lado mascando chicle "Llegaré tarde preciosa"

Sonrió, qué rápido se olvidaba de su berrinche. Seguramente empezaba a domesticarla. Tomó las cajas que Hassel le pidió guardara en el departamento y cerró con llave la pequeña bodega. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa metió la llave en la chapa pero ésta no entraba

"¡Tenoh!" gritó tan fuerte que todos en el edificio la escuchó

Rellenó la chapa con chicle y otra cosas impidiéndole abrir. Pensó en llamar a un cerrajero, lo que implicaba un pago ¿Y si lo estafaba? O podía esperar hasta mañana que llegara Hassel o usar su carta mágica con el riesgo de perderlo todo: la culpa.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" reía Setsuna al escuchar su relato "Se ve un buen muchacho, es atento… el otro día me lo encontré y me ayudó a subir mi mandado"

"Porque le encanta que las mujeres lo amen… pero es perverso y cruel"

"¿Te llamo a un cerrajero?"

"No, déjalo, yo lo resuelvo" sonrió con encanto

La rubia regresó muy tarde. Michiru tomó a su niña en brazos y corrió a la puerta de su departamento. Se sentó en el piso y recargada contra la pared se quedó quieta. Como lo supuso Haruka la observaba. Hizo un pequeño sonido afinando la garganta y ella levantó la vista dirigiéndole su mejor mirada de tristeza que inspirara compasión

"¿Qué haces?" qué descaro, se estaba riendo

"Alguien metió goma de mascar en la chapa… qué infantil, así que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta mañana que llegue Hassel y lo arregle"

"Qué mal" y riendo se metió a su departamento.

Michiru bramó furiosa sin poder creer hasta dónde llegaba la crueldad de los tontos, es decir la de la rubia. Tuvo que irse a dormir con Setsuna, claro y soportar las risas discretas de la joven. Ahora hasta ella se burlaba, pero ya se las pagaría… y muy caro. A media noche tocaron a la puerta. Levantó la cabeza extrañada, en el día nadie visitaba a su amiga…

"Es Haruka… te busca"

"Qué" salió echa una furia "¿Estás ebria?"

"No" reía como loca "Se me ocurrió algo para ayudarte… me brincaré por el balcón y abriré tu departamento ¿Quieres?"

"No, como estás terminarás matándote y luego dirás que yo tuve la culpa"

"Es que" se rascó la nariz, pequeño gesto que hacía cuando sabía cometió un error "Ya lo hice" le masculló al oído

"¡Entraste a mi departamento!" salió corriendo para verlo. La puerta estaba emparejada y sus objetos intactos, tal y como lo dejó esa mañana. Le lanzó una mirada colérica a las dos ingratas que se destornillaban de la risa "Fuera ¡Tú Tenoh me las pagarás! y tú mala amiga ¡Vete!"

"Como quieras" reía Setsuna

**Notas:**

Hola chicos y chicas por fin actualizado, de aqui en adelante veremos escenas muy cómicas y divertidas, situaciones algo comprometedoras y mucho caos. No se pierdan se renta. Veremos a una Michiru muy divertida, picarona y juguetona capaz de todo con tal de ganar. Dejen sus comentarios y opinen!!

_Comerciales _

Muy pronto gran final de superestrellas. Aunque siempre peleraon se amaron, el momento decisivo ha llegado ¿Será que reconocerán cuanto se aman? ¡Gran final!


	6. Rivalidades

**6.****Rivalidades**

Haruka descansó por un par de días de su carácter volátil. Esa tarde llamaron a su puerta, era ella, así que su paz terminaba. La invitó a pasar y como siempre la regañó por toda la chatarra que guardaba en el refrigerador. La rubia sólo sonrió, no podía negar empezaba a extrañarla.

"Quiero hacer las paces contigo… me he portado muy mal y mi forma de agradecerte es ofreciéndome a limpiar tu casa por una semana sin costo y lavarte tu ropa ¿Te gusta la idea? Por la paz en este edificio"

"Si quieres" estrechó su mano tendida con cordialidad "Supongo encontraste la horma de tu zapato"

"En efecto" sonrió "Y ya que se me pasó el coraje lo pensé mejor… para qué ser enemigas si podemos ser… amigas"

"Sí, supongo"

Era extraño quisiera rendirse y se hubiera puesto a investigar qué tramaba pero mañana tenía un importante compromiso con una de las escuderías más poderosas en Tokio. Le comentó a Michiru era corredora de autos y desde hacía un tiempo lo había dejado de lado porque no lograba concentrarse, así que siempre terminaba perdiendo o a punto de estrellarse

"Imagínate si me patrocinan"

"Sí, imagínalo ¿Y tu novia?"

"Me terminó… como siempre…"

"Me llevaré tu ropa para lavarla" la echó a una canasta "Puedo lavar y planchar lo que te llevarás mañana"

"¿De verdad? Lo agradecería mucho"

La vio irse y la curiosidad empezó a batirse en duelo con su ingenuidad ¿Y si la dejaba sin ropa? Cuando su paranoia llegó al máximo punto fue a tocar a su puerta. Ella le dijo que su ropa estaba arriba secándose, si quería podía ir por ella, destenderla y dejarla en su departamento

"Lo lamento" sonrió apenada por mal pensada "es que es muy importante y… y estoy nerviosa"

"No te apures" le cerró la puerta en las narices "Se termina nuestra tregua"

"Lo siento"

De todos modos se llevó su ropa, no fuera que algo malo pasara. Colocó un lazo en la sala y allí la colgó. Se fue a dormir

Siete de la mañana. Estaba aún dormida y con calma se vestía. Abrochó la camisa con lentitud y se miró al espejo, hoy se veía tan bien. Untó loción en su cuerpo y se dio el último vistazo en el espejo. Miró atentamente la camisa a través de él y después lo hizo de forma directa, y entonces gritó

"¡Kaioh!" enfurecida fue hasta su habitación sin importar que Hassel la asesinara porque de todas formas lo haría cuando matara a su esposa "esa niña" gritó enfurecida frente al kamikaze

"¿Yo?" reía la joven "Te va bien el color rosa… rosa pardo aunque no sabes pintar la ropa" la camisa y el resto de sus prendas estaban moteadas en color rosa, como si algo se hubiera desteñido manchándolas.

"¿Michiru?" la observó Hassel "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Claro que no, yo por qué tendría su ropa" reía encantada de sus gestos

"Ella dijo que me lavaría mi ropa luego fui a descolgarla y… y… ¡Sé que fuiste tú! No puedo ir así a mi entrevista" sujetó de la camisa al muchacho "Es el día más importante de mi vida y ella lo arruinó… ¡No voy a ir así! Te exijo que me pagues ahora mi ropa"

"Michiru arréglalo" le ordenó y con furia quitó las manos de la rubia de su camisa "Ahora" se fue a la habitación

"Qué chismes eres" masculló molesta cuando él se fue "Ahora tengo dos problemas: tú y él… Vete así, te ves bien" y al ver su mirada fulminante se carcajeó "Te daré un traje de Hassel, te quedará grande pero en fin… no tengo nada mejor que ofrecerte a esta hora"

"Maldita sea. Te lo dije ayer, es importante… mi vida entera depende de esta cita"

"Qué mal… y tú de rosa" seguía burlándose

El móvil sonó, tomó la llamada y su tono furioso se esfumó para dar paso a esa cálida y cordial voz. Michiru frunció la boca y se fue a la habitación para de una vez sacar la ropa que le prestaría

"Y dices que yo hago sus vidas miserables" sonrió Hassel tendido en la cama viendo televisión "Más vale lo soluciones, no voy a pagarle toda su ropa sólo porque te pareció divertido gastarle una broma"

"Sí, ya" bramó furiosa "No creí viniera a reclamar, le aterras… ¡Estúpida suerte la mía!" salió de nuevo llevando la ropa en las manos

"Déjalo" sonrió la rubia "Sandy me prestará un traje"

"Ah, Sandy" hasta la mirada le había cambiado "Pues lárgate con tu Sandy" y a empujones la sacó de la habitación.

Esperaba su cruel venganza pero en su lugar obtuvo una gélida mirada, el menosprecio y la ley del hielo. No le importaba. Miró con agrado su trabajo, le llevó toda la tarde pero lucía imponente y mortal. Había tapizado con ratoneras el pasillo completo. Se recargó en la puerta y esperó, los pasos se oían más cerca. La vio y agitó la mano diciéndole adiós

"¿Y esto?" gimió Michiru "Como crees estúpida que voy a pasar"

"Quita las trampas" asomó la cabeza "Y me debes mi ropa nueva"

"¡Quítalas o sabrás quién es Michiru Kaioh!"

"Ya sé quién eres… la tramposa" le sacó la lengua y se metió a su departamento

Era una guerra sin cuartel, lo que la una hacía la otra se sentía en obligación de cobrárselo doble. Haruka escuchó a las ratoneras saltar y los gritos de Michiru así como las risas de la pequeña. Si una no cedía no terminaría nunca

"Buen día" salió lista para su cita y de la nada terminó empapada. Observó al cielo descubriendo a Michiru "Baja de la azotea pequeña tramposa"

"Lo siento no me fijé ¿Te bañé?"

"Lo vas a pagar" y subió corriendo antes que se le escapara.

Casi lo logra, ella venía bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se encontraron en el pasillo. Michiru estaba a milímetros de su puerta y Haruka sólo tendría una oportunidad para impedirle pasar. Como en el fútbol la esquivó y entre risas y gritos la rubia la tomó por la cintura

"Me rindo" gritaba riendo "No me hagas cosquillas" se destornillaba de la risa

"Con qué me bañaste infeliz"

"Con agua del caño… para que huelas muy bien" reía "Ahora le gustarás más a Sandy"

"Te odio" la dejó contra la pared "Te odio" su corazón estaba agitado por la carrera y ahora la emoción de sentirla tan cerca. Se inclinó hacia delante besando ligeramente su cuello.

"No" masculló la joven y Haruka volvió a hacerle cosquillas "No por favor" reía como loca

Hassel hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta para ver si así notaba su presencia. La rubia se quedó totalmente perpleja mientras Michiru seguía riendo alegremente.

"Hola" sonrió al muchacho "¿Ya comiste?"

Y ambos se metieron al departamento

Unos días después la rubia ideó la mejor de las bromas. Ató el extremo de un hilo de cobre que hizo a la puerta y el otro lo metió en el enchufe de luz. Se quedó pegada a la puerta y estalló en carcajadas cuando escuchó el gritito de la jovencita que se electrocutó. Después escuchó tocar y entre risas abrió. Lucía su mejor sonrisa conquistadora que pronto se borró al ver que la visita era su madre. Se paró derecha y con le rabo del ojo observó a Michiru riéndose de ella

"Vaya… veo que esperas a alguien más, lo digo por tu tonta sonrisa"

"No, pasa madre" la sala era un desorden con tanto trabajo en la universidad y hacerle bromas a Michiru no le quedaba mucho tiempo para el aseo "¿Te ofrezco algo?"

"¿Cómo va la escuela?"

"De maravilla" se sentó "Tengo excelentes notas y… me va bien"

"Quería ver dónde vivías, es un lindo lugar" inspeccionó cada rincón del departamento "Tu padre y tú escogieron bien, aunque debo decir que por el precio esperaba algo más… elegante"

"Es la vista mamá… eso cuesta y es una reliquia"

"También lo veo" contempló las paredes desgastadas

Como siempre terminaron peleando. Todo lo que ella hacía estaba mal. Cuando se fue gritó y pateó con furia la pared. Se quedó sentada en el piso llorando de la rabia que sentía hasta que las risitas afuera atrajeron su atención. Se asomó con cautela. Era una escena muy tierna. Hassel jugaba con la pequeña, le estaba enseñando a andar en bicicleta. La bajó del pequeño vehículo y la alzó al cielo en un juego un tanto brusco, ella gritaba emocionada, qué hermosa risa tenía, tan bella como la de su madre. Luego vio a Michiru, les llevaba jugo. El tosco hombre la abrazó por detrás para cargarla, ella reía. Qué cruel era la vida. Ese muchacho Kamikaze tenía lo mejor siendo un verdadero ruin, mientras ella no tenía nada. Sí, tal vez Magdalena, su madre, tenía razón, ella era una ruina, su vida entera estaba guiada por la perdición. Si fuera normal, si quisiera lo mismo que las chiquillas de su edad entonces quizá ahora tendría una escena tan feliz como la que contemplaba

"Qué más da" tomó las cervezas del refrigerador y se fue a la azotea a beberlas, allí donde las risas de ellos no se escucharan con tanta claridad

"Hola" le saludó Hugo "Te vi subir y dije que me regale una"

"Toma" ofreció con enfado "él no la merece… la maltrata sabes… Yo nunca le haría daño, nunca"

"¿De qué hablas? Estas raro hoy, más de lo normal" se fue al ver que ella no tenia intenciones de hablar con él

Estaba tan sola y abandonada. Era viernes, debía estar con los amigos, la novia o cualquier mejor sitio que en una azotea bebiendo sola

"Yo" daba de saltitos Andy frente a ella

"¿A qué hora llegaste? No te vi"

"Yo" señalaba la botella que se bebía

"No tonta… esto no es para pequeñas piojosas" se rió alegremente

"No… Mocos una"

"Cuando dejes de ser una niña y no tengas piojos te daré ¿Sí?"

"Andy" Michiru la llamó "Aquí estás cariño ¿Qué haces Haruka?"

"¿Quieres una?"

"No gracias, vamos a salir… ¿Te encuentras bien?" ella asintió con la cabeza "¿Conseguiste el patrocinador?"

"No, pero no importa, ellos querían alguien más… más interesante, yo soy común y no les interesé mucho" se rió "Debí llevar esa camisa rosa pardo, eso es diferente"

"Sí, supongo" le tomó de las manos la cerveza "Ya no tomes…" la besó en la mejilla "Si te sirve de algo yo creo que eres genial y la persona más extraordinaria que conozco"

La semana se fue volando. Los duros entrenamientos no le daban mucho tiempo libre. Sandy quería hacerla estallar. Le dejaba el doble de prácticas que al resto y pocas veces la dejaba jugar en los partidos de práctica. Estaba harta de ella así que empezó a gastarle las mejores bromas que se le ocurrieron y otras que le robó a Haruka como la del chicle. Dejó la cerradura de su casillero inutilizable y ella fúrica se vengó al día siguiente haciéndola quedarse después del entrenamiento

"Cree me puede ganar" mascullaba sin aliento

Se suponía debía estar en casa, ya eran las seis de la tarde pero no, debía seguir corriendo y pateando el balón hasta que ella se sintiera feliz. Por suerte había preparado la broma temprano y cuando la sangrona capitana fue a su auto encontró que le habían robado las cuatro llantas

"Hola preciosa" se sentó Haruka en el pasto junto a ella "hace días que no te veo… bueno en clase solamente… ¿Estás bien?"

No lo estaba pero no lo aceptaría, le costaba tanto trabajo respirar, de un momento a otro entraría en una crisis. Sacó su inhalador y lo agitó con fuerza para darse tres disparos

"No es nada" ni hablar podía

"¿Quieres veamos al doctor? Es más iremos ahora" la tomó de la mano "Se supone recogería a Sandy, le robaron los neumáticos a su auto pero no la encontré"

"Está en los vestidores" jadeaba "Ve o tu noviecita se enfadará… hoy estaba de muy mal genio"

"Pero no te vayas… iremos a dejarla y luego a ver un doctor, para que no se entere eres asmática ¿Está bien?"

"Si quieres"

Escapó graciosamente. No iría al médico sólo porque la rubia lo pedía y menos se iría en el mismo auto que Sandy. Ya estaba en casa, estaba terminando de dar de cenar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Hassel fue a abrir, habían estado buscándolo toda la tarde por una falla en el drenaje.

"Es para ti" masculló pellizcando el pan "ese güero desabrido"

"Ahm ¡Pásate Tenoh!"

"Buenas noches" qué tierna se veía cuando Hassel la intimidaba

"Acaba tu cena cariño" le ordenó a la niña "¿Ya cenaste?"

"Sí" miró alrededor "regresaré más tarde, creo estás ocupada"

"Hassel ya se va ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que es forzoso" se levantó de la mesa "Iré a revisar la cañería y cuando regrese en diez minutos espero él ya no esté" le dirigió una severa mirada

"Dime" cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho con ese aire de autosuficiencia que tanto la impactaba

"Fui a preguntar y te traje medicina… para tu asma" levantó la bolsa "Creo no quieres ir porque te darán inyecciones" se balanceaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos "No creí le tuvieras miedo a un piquetito"

"No es eso" comenzó a recoger la loza sucia "Es Sandy, se ensaña conmigo y no tengo tan buena condición… Ajustando el tratamiento se controla y ya"

"Ya te traje el medicamento así que lo puedes ajustar"

"Sí gracias" fue a la cocina y regresó con un puñado de billetes "Toma"

"¿Te estoy cobrando? Guárdalos para ti"

Michiru le agradeció con un gesto. Tenía la impresión la rubia se dio cuenta no iba al médico por los costos. Qué se ganaba si tenía la receta y nada de dinero para comprar el medicamento o ajustar el tratamiento. Hoy le había pedido dinero a Hassel pero con su nuevo y prometedor negocio lo único seguro era no tener ni para comer. Le dijo que sí sólo que no cuándo podía dárselo. Y lo que le ofrecía a la rubia era el dinero del mandado para el mes

"¿Por qué no dejas de molestarla? A Sandy" agregó el nombre al ver ella no entendía

"¿Ella se quejó?"

"No pero la broma del chicle es mía" le guiñó el ojo "ya pórtate bien, la que pierde eres tú… Ponte tu inyección y cuídate mucho" miró el reloj "Me voy, falta un minuto para que él regrese"

Habló con Sandy logrando sólo enfadarla. Según la capitana Michiru era muy perezosa, indisciplinada y poco constante, a veces iba a las prácticas a veces jugaba bien a veces anotaba, era brillante pero sin constancia no tendría nada mas que un jugador mediocre en la banca. Haruka le pidió ya no la dejara tan tarde practicando, ella se encargaría que tuviera la condición necesaria para soportar los entrenamientos

"Y puedo saber por qué el interés en esa niña"

"No te enfades" la besó juguetonamente en la mejilla "Es sólo una niña malcriada y… y no seas celosa"

"No lo soy ni siento celos de esa estúpida, además no somos nada" Le sonó a reclamo. Se rió con gran ánimo y la besó en las mejillas.

Se llevó a Michiru temprano a correr. Le hizo un horario para entrenamientos y la obligó a ver a un especialista para que de una buena vez tuviera el tratamiento correcto y adecuado a su actividad física. A ella no le hizo gracia pero igual cedió.

"Correremos diario" trotaba "Y a cambio quiero dejes de fastidiar a Sandy… ya verás que con el nuevo medicamento rendirás más en el equipo"

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" jadeaba por la carrera "Se supone me detestas"

"Andy ¿Cuánto llevamos?" la niña le mostró el reloj "A ver corazón ¿Qué número es ese?" la besó en la mejilla "es un uno… uno"

Michiru sonrió. Era diferente cuando ella estaba cerca, hasta para Andy. Había algo tan dulce y especial en cómo las trataba. Se quedó observando a la juguetona rubia.

"Bien a desayunar" cargó en hombros a la niña

"¿Me quieres?" le preguntó de la nada. La rubia afirmó con la cabeza y siguió jugueteando con la niña

Pero nada puede ser perfecto para siempre. Ese fin de semana peleó con su madre así que cuando llegó fue directo al antro donde Bianca trabajaba. Había traído su moto. La estacionó en un lugar apartado y con el dinero en mano le propuso la llevara al paraíso

"Niña" sonrió "Tenía tiempo de no verte"

Qué extraño que el dinero le comprara amor y compañía. Entre las sábanas jugueteaba al amante mientras su alma alcoholizada en exceso se apagaba en la perdición. Escuchó llamaban a la puerta, dejó que siguieran insistiendo porque ella estaba muy ocupada. Emitió un quejido profundo y luego se rió alegremente. Casi había borrado de la atmósfera el sonido de esos fuertes toquidos. Ya cansada por la insistencia se levantó de la cama para atender

"Qué" abrió la puerta observando a Michiru "¿Y se te perdió…?"

"Estás ocupada" respiraba de forma entrecortada

"Sí ¿Estás bien?" estaba temblando y sudando "Qué tienes" cerró la puerta dejando fuera de su vista el interior del departamento

"Nada, sigue jugando con tus prostitutas" se dio la media vuelta encerrándose en su departamento

"Michiru" tocó con furia "Abre… ¡Necia! Quédate allí entonces"

Bianca se despidió, tenía otros compromisos como para estar esperando terminara de pelear con la jovencita. La rubia le pagó y le dirigió un gesto de enfado.

"¿Por qué se enfada?" chistaba ya sola en su habitación "Ya veremos si me habla o no" dicho esto se fue al balcón para cruzar al otro

"Ka" corrió la niña a sus brazos al verla entrar "má"

"Sí ¿Dónde está la necia…? ¡Michiru!" gritó al verla en el piso inconsciente

Estaba tan enojada con ella que apenas recobró la consciencia la corrió a gritos. Setsuna la miró sin saber qué decir o hacer para aplacar su ira. Haruka exhaló profundamente y fingió no haberla escuchado.

"Ya acuéstate… Llamé al doc, debes de dejar de hacer berrinches por nada"

"Que te largues" gritó

"Me llevaré a Andy" dijo la morena mujer al ver que Haruka preparaba la inyección "Sino tendrás dos desmayadas"

"¿Me vas a dejar inyectarte o voy a tener que lidiar contigo como con un niño pequeño?"

"Vete" se sentó "No quiero nada de ti" otra vez comenzaba a respirar con dificultad

"Dime por qué estás tan molesta ¡Qué tiene si invito a una prostituta!"

"Nada" gritó aún más emberrinchada "Que me dijiste me querías… ¿A ellas también se los dices? A todas ¿Verdad?"

"¿Y si fuera así? Qué te molesta ¡Dilo de una buena vez!"

"Vete al diablo"

"Acuéstate y quédate quieta para que te inyecte y me iré"

"Como te odio" pero obedeció "Te odio" lloraba desesperadamente

NOTAS:

Hola a todos!!! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, como prometí esta historia será muy divertida, veremos muchas más picardías de Michiru y quiero agradecer a mi socia DEF (si, la burla no la perdonas verdad?) por las grandiosas ideas que me ha dado para escribir esta historia.


	7. Paranoia

**7. Pa****ranoia**

El semestre estaba por terminar al igual que ese año. Se sonrió al espejo terminándose de cepillar su cabellera aguamarina. No pudo pedir mejor año. Sacó esa calceta vieja que le servía como alcancía y contó lo que había ahorrado. Se sintió feliz. Guardó todo y cerró el cajón con presura al escuchar a Hassel llegar

"¿Te vas ya?" la besó en las mejillas "¿Sabes que te quiero?"

"Sí" sonrió burlonamente "¿Qué tienes esta mañana?"

"Nada" y silbando una dulce melodía se fue a bañar

Estaba loco y qué más esperaba si estaba tan solo. Terminó de preparar los pequeños almuerzos, uno para su niña, otro para ella y otro para Hassel. Tomó a Andy de la mano y con cautela salió del departamento. Se sentía ridícula evitando a Haruka a esos límites pero no iba a ofrecer una disculpa ni mucho menos un gracias por haberla ayudado.

"Jugo" decía la niña deshaciendo la maletita que su madre le preparó

"Es para la escuela corazón" lo metió de nuevo a la lonchera "Escuela" repitió sin evitar ese suspiro se escapara

La rubia tenía razón, no había ninguna explicación para que estuviera enfadada con ella. La había si tenía en cuenta la palabra celos. Revisó el reloj y se quedó parada frente al departamento de Setsuna sin saber si llamar o no.

"Hola, buen día" saludó la morena abriendo

"¿Empacas?" observó anonadada la maleta abierta y unas cajas que estaba sellando

"Sí, pasaré el invierno esquiando"

"No sabía supieras" sonrió sin evitar impregnarle al gesto un toque de melancolía "¿Y cuándo regresas?"

"Para primavera"

Estuvo tan triste el resto de la mañana que olvidó entregar su trabajo. Se sentó en la cafetería pensando en lo mucho que la extrañaría pues siempre pasaban las fiestas juntas y de vez en cuando hasta parecían familia. Una voz la sacó del ensueño

"Que si no has visto a Tenoh" masculló Sandy molesta

"No, la verdad no"

Ahora que lo recordaba desde que se alivió de su última crisis asmática no la veía. Eso debió ser hacía un mes. Frunció el ceño, estuvo tan molesta y tratando evitarla que no se dio cuenta rendía frutos porque ella no se había presentado ni a clases

"¡Hassel!" gritó a media clase "Demonios" se sentó observando la mirada de todos sobre ella "Lo siento profesor" y sin más se salió

Por eso él estaba tan feliz esos últimos días. Debió hacerle algo, o quizá logró que se fuera del departamento. No, no se hubiera ido también de la Universidad ¿O tendría ya ese poder Hassel? Llegó corriendo al sótano donde estaba trabajando el muchacho

"Qué le hiciste al güerito del depa diez"

"¿Ya te fue a chillotearte?" reía encantado de la escena "Sólo le di un susto de muerte porque no lo quiero cerca de ti"

"Hassel" bramó "En primera no puedes andar por allí espantando personas sólo porque sí… no puedes impedirme tener amigos ¿Estamos?" él sólo se rió animadamente "Y en segunda necesitamos su dinero"

"Yo no, estúpido niño rico… Además no se ha ido, sólo le di un pequeño sustito y ya… ¡Ahora lárgate o me enfadaré!"

"No vuelvas a hacerle nada" gritó enfurecida

"Haré lo que quiera…Lárgate o te daré una buena bofetada para que aprendas a respetarme"

"Imbécil" se dio la vuelta y al verlo en cuclillas de espaldas lo empujó con el pie haciéndolo irse de boca. No pudo evitarlo, rió a carcajadas y salió de allí

Sólo eso le faltaba, tener que ir a mostrar cuánto le interesaba después del tremendo pleito que tuvieron por cómo llevaba su vida amorosa. Se quedó largo rato parada en la puerta pensando en si tocar u olvidar ¡Qué le importaba! Que se quedara allí si es que seguía en el departamento

"¿Ya no vive allí?" preguntó Izaura, la vecina de enfrente "No lo he visto desde hace un mes… aunque tampoco vi se mudara"

"Yo que sé" y se metió a su departamento enfadada "A mí qué me importa"

Pero le importaba demasiado, tanto como le interesó ella jugara al amor con un montón de prostitutas. Claro que después del enojo ella decía que le enfadaba mintiera y fuera promiscua. No, le molestó le dijera como a todas que la quería sólo por decirlo… por apuntar una más en su lista cuando ella de verdad…

"No" negó con la cabeza en un movimiento furioso "Haruka" llamó a la puerta con fuerza "Sé que estás allí así que o abres o entro" nada "Definitivamente ¡Te odio!" gritó dando un puntapié a la puerta

"Niña" saludó Hassel "Si la atrofias la pagas" amenazó riendo "No saldrá" reía a carcajadas "No le abrió ni a su padre"

Pues ella no era su padre. Enfurecida se metió a su departamento y por el balcón se cruzó al de ella. Estaba tan molesta que no pensó hasta que fue demasiado tarde para volver atrás; sentía vértigo ahora y tan sólo estaba a un paso de lograr su objetivo o bien caer. Se balanceó graciosamente y casi pierde el equilibrio

"Ma" gritaba la niña observándola

"No me caeré cariño… juro que no" rezaba "Aquí vamos" y de un salto logró cruzar completamente "¿Ves cariño? Mamá nunca miente… bueno no a ti" se rió

La rubia parecía no estar. La habitación era un verdadero desorden, había ropa sucia en el piso, algunos objetos rotos y miles de hojas arrugadas tiradas por doquier. Recogió una viendo que la pobre muchacha estaba enloquecida resolviendo todavía el problema de matemáticas de hacía un mes

"Si hubieras ido a clases sabrías cómo se resuelve" sonrió para sí

En la sala no había nadie tampoco pero parecía que el desorden se contagió. Hasta encontró comida echada a perder de hacía un mes. Entre risas y caminar poniendo cuidado dónde y qué pisaba llegó a la cocina. Tan fatal como el resto del departamento. Abrió el refrigerador encontrando leche cuajada, más alimentos caducados, algunos enlamados y un olor horrible a putrefacción

"¿Se fue así sin más? Hassel me las pagará"

Ya no quedaba mucho qué registrar. Parecía una casa abandonada así sin previo aviso y si no fuera porque sabía que el muchacho le gastó una fea broma, hubiera jurado algo muy malo le ocurrió. Fue al baño. La puerta estaba atrancada pero ella conocía muy bien su edificio, con un pasador logró abrirla.

"Ah" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al verla sentada en el piso

Se veía confundida, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en algún punto de la nada. La rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás haciendo que su cráneo chocara contra la pared. Michiru metió la mano impidiendo se siguiera haciendo daño

"Tonta… con razón estás tan tonta ¿Qué tienes?"

"Nada… Vete… vete"

"Hueles mal ¿No te has bañado desde que tu novia comprada se largó?"

"Algo así" por fin dejaba de balancearse "Vete, no tengo humor para tus niñerías"

"No estés tan triste si trabajas todos los fines de semana de seguro ahorras para comprarte otra novia"

"Odio tus malas bromas" escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas "Déjame por favor"

"Lo lamento" se mordió el labio sabiendo que esta vez las ironías no funcionarían "¿Qué te hizo Hassel?"

"¡Que te vayas!" bramó furiosa

Así lo hizo, pero no se iría del departamento, no aún. Fue a la cocina para vaciar el refrigerador, después limpió lo que pudo en la sala y recogió otro poco del resto de la casa. De vez en cuando iba a ver qué estaba haciendo la rubia.

"Qué haces" masculló molesta al ver que se bebía una cerveza "De seguro también está echada a perder" se la quitó de las manos con furia "Con razón" la vacío en el lavabo "Hasta los vagabundos huelen mejor que tú"

"Quiero que te vayas" Michiru se dio la vuelta como si no hubiera escuchado "Por favor… déjame sola" sus ojos se humedecieron "Que te vayas" bramó y toda su furia se desencadenó en un segundo.

Se levantó de un salto de su cómodo sitio para atrapar a la joven. La dejó contra la pared y con violencia le sujetó las manos que dejó contra la pared. El corazón de la rubia palpitaba con fuerza y vigor, ese mismo que desde hacía un mes se desvaneció. Observó los ojos verdes de Michiru esperando encontrar el temor u horror y tan solo encontró que su mirada tenía una dulzura y ternura que hoy resultaba incomprensible le dirigiera

"¿Me sueltas ya?" masculló Michiru con tranquilidad "No es que me queje pero me lastimas"

"Lo lamento" la soltó lentamente "estoy tan paranoica que ya no sé qué hago… Es, es, es todo" gritó desesperada "Mi vida entera… Ella… Ella… Y sus estúpidos reclamos, no puedo voltear a ningún lado sin escuchar sus gritos y…" Silencio. No quería revelar cuán aterrada estaba de su propio yo

"Pero es cierto vas por la calle coqueteando con descaro" se rió de ella "Así que si te portaras lindo" acarició su mejilla "Nadie te diría nada…" tomó su mentón con delicadeza "Pero creo que lo que tu tienes es otra cosa… aparte de una mala broma ¿Verdad?"

"Sólo estoy… no sé… qué importa" se sentó otra vez en su rincón "cuando te vayas cierra la puerta"

Como si fuera a irse. Sonrió con burla pues su ingenuidad llegaba muy lejos si creía la abandonaría a su suerte. Siguió recogiendo lo que pudo, le buscó ropa limpia pero descubrió que de verdad un vagabundo podía estar más limpio. Preparó el baño y cuando estuvo le ordenó se duchara

"¿Crees soy tu niña?"

"No, ella entiende más que tú" se burló

"Vete por favor… no es buen momento" suplicó Haruka

"Pero tenemos una apuesta de honor ¿Cómo vas a sacar diez en matemáticas si no te veo para darte la clase?"

"¿Ya me enseñarás ecuaciones?"

"Sí, ya es tiempo" su mano recorrió su rostro con esa delicadeza y ternura que sólo un amor sincero logra. Tuvo intención de besarla pero en cuanto ella vio se acercaba su expresión adquirió un toque de terror "Si no te apuras te perderás lo mejor de la clase"

Estaba asustada, no debía preguntar de qué porque era la persona más paranoica que conocía. Sus estados de ánimo oscilantes de esa última hora sólo podían ser resultado de un estrés muy elevado y otro tanto del mal control que tenía para sobrellevar sus problemas. La cuestión no era si Maylé, su novia, la presionaba, si la escuela era demasiado trabajo, si estaba cansada, si enloqueció, nada de su complicada vida sino el hecho que no sabía cómo afrontarlos

"Es estrés" le sirvió otra taza de té "¿No te han dicho que la vida debes tomártela con calma? Así no llegarás a viejita"

"¿Y cómo entraste?" se secaba el cabello con la toalla

"¿Verdad que te sentiste mejor con el baño?" mejor evitar el tema, la besó en la frente "Ahora termina tu té… No es tan difícil resolver una derivada" observó las operaciones que estaba realizando

"No" sonrió "¿Por qué no me lo enseñaste desde el principio?"

"Porque el secreto está en que aprendas a concentrarte… Te he observado" desvió la mirada "Y eres buena en matemáticas, tienes un gran habilidad para los números pero te pierdes con facilidad… Cabeza fría y concentración niña"

"Gracias" Michiru se levantó de la mesa, recogió las tacitas y las lavó. No podía decir que era una casa limpia pero se veía mejor de cómo la encontró. Hasta Haruka estaba más tranquila. Esa niña necesitaba aprender a relajarse y confiar. La vio saltar de su silla cuando escuchó la voz de Andy. Fue a su lado y le dedicó una maternal caricia para calmar su ansiedad

"Ya voy cariño" se asomó por el balcón "Andrea no te brinques como mamá que tú si te caerás" la riñó al verla alegremente intentar la proeza

"Ma" agitaba las manos que sostenían el objeto de su deseo "Dulce"

"Sí, cómetelo y entra a la casa porque si te caes te castigo de por vida"

"Ah ma" se rió la niña

Regresó a la sala, Haruka se estaba tronando los dedos dominada por la ansiedad. Tomó sus manos, estaban sudorosas y temblorosas. Las observó con cuidado deteniéndose en cada detalle mientras las acariciaba. Y Haruka se levantó un poco de su asiento para besarla en la mejilla

"Volveré más tarde" soltó sus manos "Así que dame la llave, no quiero batallar otra vez porque a la niña no se le da la gana abrirme"

Otra vez un estado de pánico se apoderó de su ser. Respiró profundamente pero el oxígeno no alcanzaba para saciar sus pulmones. Atrancó la venta y estaba por hacer lo mismo con la puerta cuando ésta se abrió. Escuchó la voz de Michiru que le decía estaba de regreso. Se tendió en el sofá y ella encendió las luces. Enloquecería, no podía seguir un instante más así, presa de sus delirios de persecución.

"Tómate esto" le ordenó la joven dándole un par de pastillas "Si no te relajas te dará un colapso nervioso… Andy lávate los dientes, ya nos vamos a dormir" miró a la rubia "Ayúdame a pegar la cama a la pared, no quiero la niña se me caiga"

"¿Piensas quedarte a dormir conmigo?" estalló en carcajadas "Sabía que te gustaba pero no creí tanto" y la mirada de la joven la traspasó. Se le heló la sangre tanto que estaba segura se quedó tan pálida como un muerto "Arreglaré la cama" masculló yendo a la habitación

"Cuna" brincaba la criatura "Cuna"

"No Andy, hoy vamos a acampar en casa de Haruka"

"No ma" comenzó a llorar "Yo Set… yo Set" gritaba

"No, no te apures" la besó en las mejillas "Haruka también es buena amiga y nos cuidará" de nuevo le dirigió esa mirada congelante y aterrante "Aquí también es divertido"

La rubia se vistió su pijama en el baño. Cuando salió vio que Michiru ya estaba acostada con la niña. Sonrió, no quería dormir en la cama con ellas pero esa mirada asustaba más que sus delirios de persecución. Se metió entre las cobijas y se hizo tan a la orilla que quedó casi cayendo. Andy había quedado en la otra esquina de la pared, así que prácticamente quedó a un lado de Michiru eso sin contar el enorme espacio que dejó evitando así sus cuerpos rozaran. Escuchaba los murmullos alegres que la niña canturreaba y a Michiru suplicándole en susurros porque se durmiera ya.

"Buenas noches" dijo Haruka

"Noches" contestó Andy

No podía tranquilizar a su corazón, latía con rudeza apagando sensaciones, estaba tan cerca de ella, si lo deseaba podía darse la vuelta, fingir dormía y abrazarla. Tal vez si sentía su cuerpo apagaría ese torbellino de sentimientos que sentía cuando la veía ¿Era amor? ¿Deseo? Cerró los ojos pero como siempre Morfeo olvidó llevarla con él. A su mente vino ese beso que le robó. Qué lástima ella no lo recordara. Se quedó paralizada al sentir ella se movía, se movió más a la orilla ansiando no tocarla porque si no pasaría lo que en esa playa, perdería la cabeza y entonces le confesaría la amaba.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó "Si te sientes mal me hablas, no tengo el sueño pesado"

"Estaba dormida" dijo esperando que ya dejara de enloquecerla "¿No estás a disgusto?"

"No" sonrió "A Andy y a mí nos gusta dormir así… juntas. A veces así dormimos con Hassel ¿Te imaginas a los tres? A él le desespera, dice que es consentir las niñerías de Andy pero en realidad son las mías" la abrazó sin más y su pobre corazón se disparó en sus latidos "Buenas noches Tenoh" por fin la soltó

"¿Por qué te enojaste tanto conmigo por la prostituta?" y la contestación fue un tremendo suspiro "A que te gusto" se rió nerviosa pues sabía jugaba con fuego

"No como piensas" masculló en tono molesto "No había razón, lo sé y lo lamento… Tengo muy malas manías egocéntricas, es todo"

"Eso quiere decir que… ¿Quieres ser la única en mi vida?"

"Quiere decir que soy muy celosa y duérmete ya"

"¿Celosa? ¿Por?" sonreía encantada con lo que parecía una disculpa y una rara declaración de amor

"Sí, me gusta ser el centro de atención"

Cerró los ojos por segunda vez pero esta vez logró dormir, tan profundamente que ni siquiera soñó. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sola en la cama y recientemente cobijada. Se levantó perezosamente creyendo que tal vez todo fue un sueño y su paranoia la llevó a alucinar de esa forma

"¿Cómo estás?" sonrió Michiru "¿Quieres almorzar?" no, no fue un sueño, durmió a su lado

"Sí por favor" se estiró perezosamente "Hacía mucho no dormía así ¿Y Andy?"

"En la escuela" al terminar de servirle se sentó junto a ella "Son las doce del día… en una hora más Setsuna la traerá"

"¿Las doce? Creo dormí mucho"

"Demasiado"

La vio de reojo contoneándose con esa coquetería simple y mortal. Se rió de sus desgracias pues su sueño de una noche con ella se cumplió sólo que se quedó dormida profundamente. Se fue a arreglar. Estaba terminándose de peinar cuando ella entró a la habitación, recogió la ropa sucia que dejó regada. La rubia se acomidió a ayudarla, así que juntas tendieron la cama. Era tan torpe cuando ella estaba cerca, tiró de la colcha con tanta fuerza que terminó destendiendo la parte que Michiru ya tenía, entre risas la joven la jaló hasta ella

"Gracias" masculló la rubia. Ella quedó acostada con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama y Haruka estaba sobre ella en forma opuesta, así sólo sus cabezas coincidían en el mismo nivel. Contempló sus ojos verdes y repitió "Gracias" Michiru levantó la cabeza quedando a milímetros de su rostro, Haruka inclinó el cuerpo para besarla

"No" dijo ella con un hilo de voz que casi resultaba inaudible "No te has tomado tus pastillas… deberás tomar medicamento un mes y esperemos con eso dejes de alucinar tan feo ¿Puedo saber si siempre fuiste así?" Haruka se había tendido en la cama presa de la culpa por el error

"Tuve un accidente hace un año… supongo me afectó la cabeza" se soltó a llorar desesperada sin poder controlar sus sentimientos ya "Tengo miedo…y no puedo explicar por qué. Sólo tengo miedo y cuando acelero siento tanto temor que ya no puedo pensar, me mareo y casi creo perderé la consciencia" sollozaba con tanta fuerza que Michiru sintió una profunda tristeza

"No te preocupes, vas a estar bien" se sentó a su lado dejando que recargara la cabeza en su regazo "Todo estará bien"

Cierto que siempre fue una persona recelosa, desconfiada y paranoica pero nunca a los niveles que adquirió después de ese accidente. No dejaba de pensar que la espiaban, a veces imaginaba la miraban con insistencia y otras que confabulaban para dañarla; por suerte sus delirios terminaban pronto y volvía a ser casi la misma persona, con la pequeña excepción de que se volvía más melancólica.

"Haruka" masculló con dulzura mientras le prodigaba dulces y tiernas caricias "Te quiero" le confesó al oído

Tomó su mentón para guiarlo hasta que quedara en posición al suyo. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y besó sus labios en ese breve roce. Regresó a su posición inicial observando la mirada desconcertada que la rubia le dedicaba, le sonrió y movió la cabeza en negativa diciéndole entre líneas sólo era un beso… un tonto y simple destello de cariño.

Notas:

Muchas gracias por su apoyo ^^ Este capi estuvo un poco serio pero no hay emoción sin una mezcla de todo. Espero lo disfrutaran y ya saben espero sus reviews ;)

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Mi vida en morado

**8. ****Mi vida en morado**

Peculiar es la forma en que la mente humana piensa y actúa. Si Michiru estaba a su lado esos raros temores se desvanecían. Había algo en esa mirada, en sus caricias y mimos que la llevaban más allá del paraíso. Y claro que la mitad del tiempo no la entendía, la tenía confundida porque cuando intentaba llegar más lejos ella decía no o simplemente se escapaba. Aún no olvidaba ese breve beso y hubiera reído y hecho que confesara qué significó pero la conocía tan bien que sabía huiría con tal de proteger su orgullo. No, no se quedaría sin su amada niña.

"Dispara, portería libre" gritaba jugueteando en la arena con la niña "¡Gol de Andy!" cargó a la niña celebrando la anotación "Qué gol señores y señoras ¡Qué gol!"

"Moto" dijo la criatura observando a Haruka

"Hola preciosas" sonrió la rubia "¿Te doy una vuelta?" cómo le encantaba la velocidad. Ni siquiera debía preguntarlo, la niña lo ansiaba "Tu casco" decía sentándola delante "Una rápida" le masculló a Michiru y cuando ya estaban listas la besó en la mejilla "No tardamos preciosa" le guiñó el ojo con coquetería y arrancó

Sí, desde que ella estaba a su lado cuidándola hasta volvió a amar la velocidad. Hacía unos días consiguió patrocinador. Desaceleró y se estacionó frente a Michiru, con un gesto le indicó subiera y ella obedeció. Fue despacio pues temía caerse con sus dos amores arriba. Las llevaría a comer y así le daría la gran noticia.

"¡Te casas!" gritó eufórica Michiru adivinando cuál era su gran noticia

"No" masculló molesta "No me desees eso niña" sacó de su chamarra el contrato "Tengo patrocinio por un año"

"Perfecto" la abrazó con júbilo "Es genial" tomó las hojas leyendo con avidez "¿Qué es eso de cambio de residencia?"

"Ah" sonrió "Que si gano el próximo año me darán un contrato mucho mejor en Alemania"

"Muy bien, yo sé que lo harás" la besó en la mejilla "¿Y dónde pasarás navidad?"

"No sé" miró la playa "Sigo peleada con mi madre ¿Y tú qué harás niña linda?"

"Pues como niña rica que soy ir a esquiar a los Alpes suizos" le guiñó el ojo "No me veas así" reía "OK ese es el lugar a donde Setsuna irá. Qué lástima no pueda ir, Andy la extrañará siempre pasamos el invierno juntas…"

"¿Por qué no dices que serás tú quien la extrañará?" reía al notar que Michiru guardaba sus sentimientos con tanta cautela

"Como sea" abrazó a la niña y se metió al edificio "Hasta mañana Tenoh"

"Ah" gritó antes que ella se fuera "Saqué diez en matemáticas"

"Lo sé" le guiñó el ojo coquetamente "Felicidades cabeza dura" gritó para perderse en el horizonte

"Juegas con fuego" escuchó la voz de Hugo que la hizo saltar

"Avisa que estás detrás de mí ¿Juego? Sólo somos amigos"

"Claro y yo nací ayer, como si no viera cómo te mira y lo más importante cómo la miras… Deliras por ella, de verdad olvídala y aléjate o el kamikaze te matará"

"Qué mas da ¿No morirías tú por un beso suyo?"

"No" masculló molesto

Desde que iniciaron las vacaciones de invierno siempre veía a esa hora del día a la joven sentada en las escalinatas de la entrada. Una vez le preguntó por qué y ella le contó una historia rara que no le entendió. Pero hoy descubrió que sólo esperaba al cartero. Tenía varios paquetes a su lado, uno de ellos estaba abierto ya

"Es el mejor vodka de todo Rusia" le sirvió en un vaso

"¿Regalo de navidad?" lo olfateó "No tomes mucho, recuerda que la última vez acabaste nadando desnuda"

"Cállate tonta" la golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente

Entre risas Michiru agitó un paquete frente a sus ojos. La rubia frunció el ceño sin entender el juego hasta que cayó en la cuenta era para ella. Tuvo que perseguirla por toda la playa y de vuelta al edificio para recuperarlo

"Ábrelo" decía ansiosa "Quiero ver qué te enviaron"

"Nada que te importe" se lo guardó en la chamarra

"Tacaña" masculló fingiendo molestia

"¡Tacaña por qué!" bramó

"Porque no quieres dejarme ver qué te mando Sandy ¡Oh Sandy! De seguro te hizo una ridícula artesanía y escribió toda una tesis de por qué te ama y tú debes pasar el resto de tu vida con ella"

"Déjala en paz, en una niña muy linda, buena, tierna, dulce…"

"Sí, lo sé" la interrumpió en su larga lista "Es todo lo que yo no soy" bajó la mirada. A Haruka le pareció su tono adquiría un toque de tristeza

"Veamos" destapó el paquete. En efecto, era una rara artesanía que venía con un sobre muy gordo "Qué bien la conoces" reía a carcajadas "A ver" sacó las hojas del sobre "Sólo seis hojas y por los dos lados. Dios mío yo sólo le escribí cuatro renglones y uno era la fecha"

"Tonta" estalló en carcajadas "pero por lo menos le diste algo, a mí… nadie me dio nada, ¡nada!"

"¿Y la botella?"

"Ah, esta es de Hassel, pero como lo suyo es mío y lo mío es mío pues tengo derechos sobre ella" miró con picardía la carta y aprovechando la distracción de la muchacha se la arrebató "¡Oh Haruka!" leía "El sol sale sólo si tú estás conmigo ¡Qué cursi!"

"Dame esa carta" saltaba de un lado a otro sin lograr su propósito "Ve acá pequeño demonio"

"No puedes quitármela" se burlaba

La persiguió hasta el sótano. Cómo odiaba esa sonrisa pícara. De nuevo agitaba la hoja provocándola. La amenazó, si rompía su larga carta de amor le haría cosquillas hasta que se muriera de risa. Michiru estalló en carcajadas pues la rubia sonaba tan cómica cuando intentaba fingirse molesta.

"¿La quieres?" y sin más se la metió debajo de la blusa "Pídemela bien"

"Por favor me das mi carta o verás la furia de este corredor"

"Ah no sé… eso no es dulce"

"Me la das o te haré cosquillas niña celosa" y Michiru la aventó a sus manos "Gracias" sonrió observando su mirada enojada "¿Celosa?" la arrinconó "No te apures preciosa" le masculló "Todavía tienes oportunidad" musitó a su oído, sintió cómo la piel de ella se enchinaba ¿Sería frío o la pasión que luchaba por desatarse?

"Como si me importara"

"Estás celosa" la tenía totalmente acorralada "Reconoce que me amas"

"A ver" buscaba separarla de su lado "Creo es hora dejemos esto en claro, yo no soy esa clase de muchachas ¿Estamos? Te estimo ¡Estimo! Ni a cariño llega ¿Sí? Y si soy amable contigo es por gratitud… ayudas a Andy y… y… ¡Desde que se junta contigo habla mejor! Aunque se le pegan tus malas manías pero no todo es… es…" sus miradas se habían encontrado, cómo era posible que ella siguiera riendo, parecía pensar era un juego lo que le decía. Frunció el ceño pero el disgusto no le duró mucho y soltó una risita "No todo es bello ni perfecto"

"Yo sí te quiero… y mi vida es perfecta y bella desde que estás conmigo"

Esos ojos azules y celestiales la observaban con delirio. Demasiado cerca, demasiado peligroso, volvió a reír, esta vez nerviosa por lo que venía. Delirante deseo, sensaciones que nacen, crecen y explotan en el interior. Esta vez no, esta vez dejaría a ella terminar lo que siempre empezaba. Sí, era un amor equivocado, iluso y perfecto. Haruka la besó, con esa delicadeza y pasión de un amante fortuito que a la vez lleva el sello de un amor eterno y majestuoso. Esta vez no la detendría, contestó al beso dejando a sus sentimientos fusionarse con los de ella. Sus bocas jugaban, se conocían y experimentaban las delicias de labios ajenos. Entre risas Haruka se separó

"Me amas de eso no me queda duda alguna" la tomó con delicadeza de la mejilla "¿Quieres…?"

"No" agitó con vigor la cabeza "No es así… sólo es un juego" volvió a besarla, esta vez ella marcaría la pauta

"Michiru" masculló una voz molesta que aterrorizó a la rubia "Mi botella" bramó Hassel extendiendo la mano

"Se quedó arriba" se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja "Y llegaron otras cosas para los inquilinos…" Haruka ya no escuchó más, ambos se habían marchado aún platicando de las trivialidades del edificio. Emitió un fuerte suspiro sin entender del todo qué se proponía ¿Sólo jugaba? ¿Jugar? Qué importaba cuando el delirio daba un sentido a su banal existencia.

El corazón de Michiru latía aceleradamente, estaba tan inquieta que cualquier ruido la ponía en alerta. Ojala estuviera Setsuna en la ciudad así podía pedir su ayuda. No debió besarla, pero ya no podía soportar las sensaciones que embargaban su alma cuando la tenía cerca. No, repetía hasta el cansancio sin embrago esa palabra sólo convencía a su razón porque su corazón seguía delirante y perdido.

"Estúpida" y sin más la abofeteó Hassel con rudeza "¿No aprendes verdad?" le dio un gran trago a su botella "Qué lindo espectáculo dabas, besuqueándote con ese maldito güero"

"Lo siento" masculló con su mano en la mejilla que le golpeó "No volverá a pasar" iba a levantarse de su lugar pero él volvió a golpearla

"Ma" corrió la niña a su lado "Yo"

"Cariño ve a fuera por favor" le pidió Michiru con lágrimas en los ojos "Ve a jugar a fuera"

"Eres una cualquiera… maldita ramera. Así que crees él te ama" se rió con alegría inusual. Estaba ebrio "¿Sabes a dónde se fue? Está con una de esas prostitutas, pero claro tú crees que te ama"

"Sólo fue un beso y deja de insultarme"

"Ma"

"Andrea vete a fuera ¡ya!" gritó harta de su llanto, la niña bajó la cabeza y se salió

"No vuelvas" su mirada se volvió colérica "No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima cuando ella esté presente"

"Que sepa que clase de madre tiene"

"Que te calles ya… Lo lamento, sé que cometí un error pero eso no te da derecho a…" y antes que pudiera decir algo más él ya le había pegado de nuevo

"Vete con él a ver cuánto te dura la felicidad" se tendió en el sillón "Siempre los dos niños buenos arruinando mi vida…" masculló para sí

Regresó a casa a las doce de la noche. Silbaba esa tonada de la radio mientras sus pensamientos seguían en ella. Buscó entre las llaves la que abría la puerta principal. Estaba muy oscuro así que se aproximó a la lámpara. Levantó la ceja un tanto extrañada de ver a Andy a esas altas horas de la noche afuera

"Hola preciosa" se sentó a su lado

"Contigo hablo no"

"No hablo contigo se dice" se rió alegremente "Dime por qué estás enojada conmigo"

"No nojada contigo" se rascó la cabecita desesperada pues no sabía cómo expresarse "Ma enojada y me gritó y yo no quiero estar con ella más"

"¿Dónde está?"

"Dentro" señaló ese pequeño rincón donde la joven solía esconderse para jugarle alguna broma. Se paró y fue allá. Apenas se podía distinguir la figura de Michiru, iba a tomar asiento cerca de ella pero la joven se adelantó saliendo de la oscuridad

"¿Dónde estabas?" bramó furiosa. Haruka levantó la ceja divertida, tal parecía que la extrañaron demasiado "¿Fuiste a comprar amor?" sonaba a reproche "Solo juegas conmigo" y sin más le soltó una buena bofetada

"Ah ahora resulta que yo soy la del juego… ¿Qué me dijiste esta tarde? Sólo es un juego ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Pues entonces" tartamudeaba ya que la dejó desarmada "Lárgate con ellas… ¡Vete del edificio y de mi vida!"

"No sé por qué estás tan enojada pero no deberías desquitarte conmigo. Tú pusiste las reglas así que no te quejes" se encaminó a su departamento

Sin embargo la oscuridad tenía más sorpresas para ellas. Al llegar al segundo piso, de la nada le saltó encima el Kamikaze. Apenas podía esquivar los golpes. Por fin terminó en el piso con él pateándola con saña. Se enroscó buscando protegerse hasta que el grito de Michiru lo hizo detenerse

"Qué haces estúpido" bramó ella y con un empujón lo retiró "vas a matarlo"

"Es lo que quiero ¡Es él!" gritaba enfurecido "Es el padre de Andy" bramaba "Mismos ojos, gestos, y… es él" sin más se abalanzó contra ella

"No" lo detuvo la joven y entonces Hassel enfurecido la golpeó

"Muévete, lo mataré"

"Basta" lloraba desesperada "Has bebido mucho, mañana hablaremos"

"¿Para que me engatuses con tus mentiras? No, lo mataré ahora" le dio una fuerte patada en el costado que la hizo lanzar un terrible gemido de dolor

"Para ya" desesperada con su cuerpo cubrió el siguiente golpe que el muchacho le lanzó "Déjame explicarte…" se aferró a la rubia usando su propio cuerpo como escudo. Hassel cesó en su fiero arrebato y con fuerza trató de retirarla del lado de Haruka. Se cansó de su necedad y levantó la mano, listo para descargar su furia contra la jovencita

"No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima" bramó la rubia deteniendo el impacto del terrible golpe "Nunca vuelvas a tocarla o te mataré"

"Vaya el güerito tiene valor" y con una sola mano la levantó del piso "Este mocoso te embarazó ¿Verdad?"

Izaura salió al pasillo dándose cuenta que Hassel estaba totalmente fuera de control así que llamó a la policía. En menos de media hora los oficiales se llevaban a los tres detenidos. Haruka casi salió inmediatamente, no tenía intenciones de presentar cargos contra el muchacho y como ella era la afectada podía irse. Hassel tenía varios cargos y algunos se acumulaban por su hostilidad, también Michiru tenía dos cargos por agredir a un oficial. La rubia estaba cansada, estar cerca de ella significaba problemas sin embargo no podía dejarla a su suerte, de mala gana pagó la fianza y se marchó a casa.

Se durmió casi toda la mañana y hubiera seguido de largo unos tres días pero los insistentes toquidos no la dejaban disfrutar de su sueño. Con furia abrió sin quitar la cadena de la puerta pues temía que el Kamikaze ya hubiera sido liberado y regresara a cumplir su promesa ¿Ella el padre de Andy? Qué ridiculeces.

"¿Michiru?" masculló al verla "Espera" y con presura quitó la cadena "Pasa preciosa"

"Lo lamento" masculló. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y su rostro aún empapado en lágrimas, traía a la niña cargando, estaba dormida "Hassel me corrió… y no tengo a donde ir ¿Me prestas dinero para el hotel? Te prometo pagarte, en cuanto Setsuna vuelva y… Arregle todo esto"

"No" meneó la cabeza y la jovencita comenzó a llorar desesperadamente "No te irás a un hotel. Quédate conmigo" besó sus lágrimas de cocodrilo "Y ya no llores ¿Sí?"

"Gracias"

Se durmió un rato, habían sido días terribles y aún se sentía tan fuera de sí, parecía un mal sueño. Abrió los ojos observando a la rubia con atención, estaba a su lado durmiendo. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, temía lastimarla. Lentamente las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, ella tenía la culpa de esas heridas y golpes, debió decirle a Hassel que era mujer, debió detenerlo cuando se ensañó con ella… Debió decir no, más veces y encadenar a su fiero corazón que exigía amor.

"Lo lamento" la besó despertándola

"¿El qué?" masculló adormilada "¿Qué hora es?" miró el reloj "Debo salir pero quiero me prometas obedecerás lo que te indique: Vas a cerrar todo con llave, te dejaré un teléfono celular" fue a la mesa para sacarlo "está grabado mi número así que si necesitas algo me marcas o llamas a la policía… prométeme no le abrirás a nadie y si el Kamikaze viene llamarás inmediatamente a la policía"

"Sí ¿A dónde vas?"

"Debo arreglar unos asuntos" la besó en la mejilla "Promételo"

"Prometido, aquí estaré cuando vuelvas"

Haruka regresó hasta en la mañana. Traía ya el desayuno y una sonrisa encantadora, como si nada de aquello jamás hubiera sucedido. Abrazó a Michiru y saludó a la pequeña.

"Nos vamos a ir a pasar navidad a Tokio"

"¿Nos?"

"Sí, no es buena idea estés aquí cuando salga el Kamikaze… déjalo por unos días, en lo que el enfado le pasa, semejante bruto no te merece sabes. Como sea" emitió un suspiro "Acepta, lo conoces y sabes que tengo razón, estará tan furioso que nos masacrará a las dos antes que le aclares no soy tu amante ni el papá de esta hermosa niña" besó en la frente a la criatura

Fueron cuatro horas de trayecto en auto. Alcanzó a rescatar sus pertenencias pero sólo se llevó lo indispensable. Estaba tan cansada que no le prestó mucha atención a la imponente fachada de la casa. Haruka le ayudó a bajar a la niña y le explicó era su casa materna pero no habría nadie el fin de semana, así que era toda suya.

"Ven" la guió por la enorme mansión "Esta es mi habitación" con una patada la abrió "Está un poco desordenada pero no te fijes… además está más limpio que mi departamento, bueno ya no porque tú lo limpias" una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "Ustedes dormirán aquí, la cama es más cómoda que en las habitaciones de huéspedes pero si quieres…"

"Está bien donde tu digas" observó las fotografías y esos póster pegados en la pared

Después de descansar un rato fueron a comer a un lujoso restaurante en la zona más exclusiva de Tokio. Michiru no dejaba de observar a las personas, sintió la mano fuerte de Haruka dándole un poco de valor, pero no era el miedo a Hassel lo que la hacía vigilar sino la sensación de sentirse extraña, en un universo alterno y desconocido

"¿Te gusta?" sonrió "Es mi restaurante favorito, por lo menos de comida francesa, y creo es lo más sabroso que puedes comer en Tokio"

Sonrió pensando en todas las veces que fueron a esos feos restaurantes de su ciudad, la comida simple que allí servían, hasta parecía una fonda comparado con este sitio. Al leer la carta levantó la ceja divertida ¿Sería momento de confesar no era rica? "¿Y qué me recomiendas que pida?" no podía creer que el mesero hablara francés

"Uhm" su mirada recorrió los platillos

"Pide por mí" se levantó de la mesa "necesito ir al tocador"

Hassel tenía razón como siempre, otro estúpido niño rico jugando a la aventura. Respiró profundamente y regresó a la mesa. La comida ya estaba servida. La rubia le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y agitó la copa que ya estaba llena de vino

"Yo" pidió la niña

"No es para peques" le pellizcó las mejillas "Le pedí a tu niña…"

"Sí, está bien" se adelantó a decir "¿Te gusta cariño?"

"Sí, sabe a pecado"

"No el pecado es tu madre" se rió feliz la rubia "Un brindis, por nuestras forzadas vacaciones"

"Por no morir en el intento de sobrevivir" masculló para sí

El resto de la tarde la pasaron paseando en el centro. La llevó a una tienda departamental y le compró ropa. Michiru se rehusó al principio pero ella le dijo que lo tomara como un regalo adelantado

"Es muy cara" masculló "Creo que…"

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?" vio la prenda que tenía en su mano "A mí me parece te verás preciosa" la besó en la mejilla "Ah ya sé" se rió alegremente "Como todas las niñas fresas tú sólo compras ropa venida de Paris, Italia o famosos diseñadores"

"No" frunció el ceño molesta "Tú todo lo das por hecho" le aventó la prenda y tomando a su niña se salió del sitio

"¿Y ahora?" se rascó la cabeza "Definitivamente estás loca" gritó y ella volteó para dirigirle una gélida mirada

Por fin en casa. Andy llegó directo a dormir mientras ella fue a la cocina para preparar la cena. Nunca había visto un lugar tan elegante, deslizó sus manos por cada mueble de esa cocina sintiéndose en un ensueño. Siempre creyó que esa clase de diseños y decoraciones sólo se veían en televisión ¿Quién en su sano juicio gastaría tanto en un lugar creado para ensuciarse?

"Mi madre ama la cocina" se sentó en la barra "Por eso tantas chucherías… Yo no soy muy buena pero me defiendo. Ese horno" señaló el rincón de lado derecho "Es su más preciado tesoro… costó una fortuna y lo usa sólo en navidad para el pavo. Qué despilfarro de dinero" rió alegremente

"Sí, lo mismo pienso" bajó la mirada "¿Te hago de cenar?"

"No gracias, me quedé llena con la comida, pero si tienes hambre siéntete libre de vaciar la alacena"

"No, tengo sueño, gracias" al pasar junto a ella tomó su mano, por largo rato la observó y sonrió como si se burlara de alguna idea que tuvo "Buenas noches" la besó en la mejilla "Quédate con nosotras a dormir" dijo con voz casi inaudible

Haruka se quedó allí sentada sin entenderla. Emitió un fuerte suspiro. Si seguía intentando comprenderla sólo conseguiría un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se fue a la habitación de sus padres y se vistió la pijama. Fue a la habitación y llamó suavemente, escuchó su voz que le decía pasara. Estaba oscuro, apenas la distinguía, se recostó con cautela para no despertar a la niña y se quedó lo más a la orilla que pudo evitando ese contacto físico con Michiru

"Buenas noches" escuchó a la joven "Y gracias"

"No hay de qué" no podría dormir. Ella se movió para acomodarse y por un reflejo la rubia se recorrió más, tanto que se cayó de la cama, con tal estrépito que despertó a la niña. Claro que si el ruido de su aparatosa caída no la despertaba, lo haría, las risas de la muchacha

"Haruka" se destornillaba de la risa "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Ma" se frotó los ojos la niña

"Duerme cariño, la tonta se cayó de la cama" le señaló el lugar donde debía recostarse sin parar de reír "Qué tonta eres"

"Déjame tranquila o me iré a otra habitación" masculló avergonzada

"Ven tonta" la abrazó con fuerza "No te voy a morder niña paranoica"

El problema no era lo que ella pudiera o no hacerle sino lo que la propia Haruka haría de seguir sintiendo a su corazón estallar de pasión. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa pero su libido estaba alcanzando niveles impresionantes. Sus cuerpos tan juntos, su piel rozando la suya. Sudaba y el corazón palpitaba con furia. Sentía su aliento, la anhelaba, que sólo un segundo la amara, que alguien le dijera que no era un grave error.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTAS**

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, se agradece sus reviews, mensajes y comentarios, también aquellos que sólo leen la historia y ni notamos están aquí =) No he podido tener al dia las historias por cuestiones de salud, trabajo y otras. Este capitulo es de mis favoritos, espero comentarios sobre el gran titulo para el capi: Mi vida en morado ;) me esforcé mucho en pensarlo.

Hasta la próxima

Una Idea más de ABC Corporation.

**Próximo capítulo **_De hermanos y cosas peores_


	9. De hermanos y cosas peores

**9. ****De hermanos y cosas peores**

Su niña la despertó, estaba cansada de dormir y quería un poco de atención. Con pereza se levantó, la rubia había escapado temprano. Le sirvió leche a la pequeña y se fue a buscarla en la enorme mansión. En el segundo piso escuchó el agua de la regadera. Pensó en jugarle una pequeña broma así que entró al baño y tomó la toalla. Se quedó escondida en un pilar en espera ella gritara pidiéndola. Nada. El agua ya no se escuchaba, ahora sólo había ese silbido y…

"Wou" expresó impresionada al ver semejante espécimen delante de ella. Era tan alto como la rubia, tenía el cabello claro pero sin llegar a rubio, un tono un tanto extraño, sus ojos azules la contemplaban con asombro, estaba desnudo. Qué músculos, qué piernas y los brazos "Wou" dijo de nuevo sonrojándose "Toma" él no podía estar más rojo

"Hola" sonrió "Debo ir…" apuntó a la lejana habitación "Allá"

"Sí, con confianza, estás en tu casa"

"Eso creí" sonrió él y sin más le guiñó el ojo coquetamente

Michiru soltó una risita nerviosa al ver que desaparecía tras la puerta. Bajó a la cocina donde su niña terminaba de desayunar. Hizo aire con su mano tratando de regresar a su color.

"Buenos días" saludó Haruka "No estamos solos" masculló con un toque de misterio en sus palabras "Parece que alguien más creyó no estarían mis padres y vino de visita ¿Sucede algo?" miró extrañada el rojo intenso de sus mejillas

"Nada" reía nerviosa

"Ah mira allí viene" Michiru volteó observando al hombre, esta vez vestido. No pudo evitar reírse y él volvió a sonrojarse "Mira él es mi hermano Kazuki, Kazuki ella es Michiru Kaioh"

"Pero tú me puedes llamar Ka" extendió la mano y ella volvió a reír animadamente

"¿Se puede saber qué pasa?" los observó la rubia con interés

"Nada" contestaron al unísono, sólo que ese intercambio de miradas de complicidad no parecían ser nada "¿Quieren almorzar?" cambió el tema la joven

"Sí ¿Por qué no? Vaya no sabía tenía sobrinas ya"

"Es la hija de Michiru, no mía" masculló molesta

"¿Casada tan joven niña?"

"Para nada ¿O es obligatorio para tener un hijo?"

"Para nada" se sirvió leche "¿Hay algún señor Kaioh esperándola?"

"Ninguno" qué tono sensual, esos gestos, las miadas fortuitas y las risas nerviosas así como la mirada furiosa de la rubia "¿Hay alguna señora Tenoh?"

"Mi madre pero supongo esa no cuenta para lo que deseas saber" la miraba con picardía "Digo, ya vista la mercancía el chiste en sí está en la negociación"

"¿Y quién dice que me gustó la mercancía?"

"Yo" Haruka sólo veía ir y venir esas risas y sonrojos sin entender de qué se perdió

"Nadie vende pan frío ¿Estarás de acuerdo?"

"Nadie vende lo que yo" le guiñó el ojo "Mi querida Haruka siempre tienes las niñas más hermosas que uno pueda imaginar… y también las más extrañas"

Kazuki era el hijo mayor del matrimonio Tenoh, era un hombre muy atractivo y brillante. Haruka lo apreciaba y le guardaba un profundo respeto pero la diferencia de edades entre ellos, casi de doce años, siempre los hizo verse como dos entes muy diferentes, nunca compartieron muchas cosas y lo más que sabían era cómo el otro se apasionaba por la vida. Él amaba la paz, la libertad y la soledad, tenía un buen trabajo en Fukuoka. Era el hijo favorito de Magdalena Tenoh.

"No tengo ganas de escuchar a mi madre diciéndome quién se casó o tuvo hijos, yo paso… Ni tampoco saber si tiene nuevas novias para mí" se quedó observando en el balcón a Michiru jugando "Esa niña es excelente" observó su movimiento de pies

"Pertenece a la selección de la universidad ¿Te quedarás muchos días?"

"No lo creo ¿Querías una cena familiar?" se burló "Juega como los dioses… Mira que manera de manejar el balón, debería ser profesional"

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó sin rodeos, estaba harta de esas miradas de complicidad que se dirigían

"Es una niña" se encogió de hombros y entró a la casa

"Eso no contesta mi pregunta" balbuceó molesta

Kazuki se quedó el resto de la mañana en el despacho terminando su trabajo mientras ellas jugaban en la sala cartas y cuanto juego encontró Michiru divertido. Haruka se cansó pronto, no le gustaba la humillaran tanto además que ya debía más de doscientas galletas de chispas de chocolate

"¿Qué juegan?" sonrió Kazuki tomando asiento "Pócker" sonrió "Soy bueno en eso"

"Pero ella es una tramposa" se tendió en el piso "Intenta ganarle"

"Bien ¿Cómo están las apuestas?"

"Cien a uno que te apaleo" reía ella

Y así sucedió, después de una hora él también ya debía suficientes galletas para saber era tiempo de retirarse.

"Voy a ver a unos amigos en el club" aventó las cartas "¿No quieren ir?"

"Sí quiere Michiru…"

"Sí" contestó la chica de inmediato

El club en esas fechas estaba casi vacío, su hermano había quedado de reunirse con unos viejos amigos para hablar de negocios y recuerdos olvidados de su juventud. Haruka se sentó en un rincón y como otras veces se aburrió horrores. Siempre fue así, sus mundos eran tan contrastantes que sólo cabía la opción de la lejanía. Volteó observando que Michiru y la niña también se aburrían

"Hay piscina ¿Quieres ir a nadar?"

"Nadar" gritó la niña emocionada y se marcharon

"No creí te hubieras casado" reía uno de los hombres observando a la criatura "Es muy bonita tu esposa pero muy niña ¿No te parece?"

"Qué te puedo decir, no sé que me vio si estoy tan viejo" se rió alegremente "Es amiga de mi hermana" le aclaró por fin

"¿Amiga?" no pudo evitar lanzar esa mueca burlona que siempre le dirigían a la rubia "¿Amiga muy amiga o sólo amigas?"

"Yo que sé, no fastidies"

No llevaban trajes de baño pero Haruka les compró uno en la tienda del club. La niña escogió un conjunto rosa y Michiru uno verde. Ya para el medio día pidió algo de comer y supuso que su hermano se había olvidado de ellas

"Haruka" masculló el hombre "Vamos a jugar fútbol, así que te veo en la cancha para comer" miró lo que había pedido y agregó "Comer algo decente y nutritivo"

"Sí"

Cuando llegaron a la cancha el marcador iba tres cero con el equipo de su hermano perdiendo. Jugaba mal por la falta de práctica, su trabajo como ejecutivo lo tenía atado a una silla todo el día sin contar la tensión extenuante y los mil pretextos que le quedaban perfectos porque así era él: perfecto

"Juegas mal" reía la joven "¡Pasa el balón! Mi abuela tira mejor que tú"

"Michiru" masculló Haruka angustiada de oírla gritar y blasfemar peor que un hombre

"Es que ve… ¡Estás estúpido la portería es para allá!"

"Qué pleito con esa niña" reía uno de los jugadores "A ver latosa" fue hacia ella "Con que sabes cómo gritar, demuéstralo, juega a ver qué tan buena eres"

"No por favor" intervino Kazuki "Ella no sabe de fútbol"

"Así es" sonrió Michiru sabiendo por dónde iba el asunto "Pero como ya lo dije mi abuela puede jugar mejor que tú… ¿Te gustan las apuestas?"

"Me gustan las mujeres calladitas" contestó buscando provocarla "Hagámoslo interesante… apostemos a que…"

"Gano el juego con ese marcador en contra"

"Quedan quince minutos de partido niña"

"Tómalo o déjalo" la rubia meneó la cabeza, esto iba muy mal, Michiru estaba loca, jugaba bien pero no tanto como para ganar

El silbatazo de inicio. Kazuki le pasó el balón y Michiru hizo lo que mejor sabía: jugar fútbol. Anonadados observaban cómo esquivaba y pasaba. Más de uno se quedó parado sin poder detenerla. El portero se preparó pero la derecha de la joven era excepciona. Apuntó y hasta el fondo. Como Maradona y los grandes beso sus dedos que dirigió a la rubia

"Y coquetea como los dioses" reía el rubio "¡Qué dices!" llevó la mano a su oreja "Oh lo siento, no hay cancelaciones ¡Perderás!" reía animado regresando a la posición que ocupaba en el juego

"¡Vamos parecen niñas!" animaba

"Mamita gana" gritaba Andy "gol… gol… gol"

Y robó el balón en una jugada magistral. Con la punta del tenis lo tocó para elevarlo lo suficiente.

"Tu madre se está luciendo"

"Qué chica" dijo el portero "Juega como los grandes"

"¡Gol!" gritaba el equipo observando el balón en la red "Perfecto Kaioh" la abrazó Kazuki "Otros dos y somos socios"

Haruka frunció el ceño, observó a Michiru acercarse a su hermano para susurrarle algo pero no podía ser del juego por esa sonrisa pícara que ella tenía, él la abrazó y luego se tomaron de las manos, tan rápido fue que no quedó claro qué sucedió, por lo menos no a Haruka.

"A jugar" animaba el capitán del otro equipo

Y en menos de cinco minutos marcó otro tanto empatando el juego. Todo el equipo contrario se veía asombrado, algunos rieron alegremente reverenciando a la diosa del soccer. Así que en los siguientes dos minutos anotó otro tanto y el partido terminó

"Ganamos" gritaba Kazuki "Eres brillante" le sobó la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño

"Qué niña" mascullaban entre ellos "Vamos a comer"

"Oye" lo detuvo su hermana "Iremos a otro lado… creo se aburren y…"

"La que se aburre es otra pero igual váyanse" Michiru se acercó y él la tomó de la cintura para susurrarle algo al oído "Bien pues nos vemos entonces en la casa"

Se levantó muy tarde, estaba sola en la cama y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza gracias al golpe que se dio cuando intentó evitar rozar el cuerpo de Michiru. Estaba muy tensa, demasiado para soportar más de ese delirio de pasiones. Bajó a desayunar encontrando cuánto se divertían sin ella. Frunció el ceño molesta y de mala gana recibió las delicias que Michiru le había preparado

"Quedamos entonces" le masculló Michiru al oído del hombre "Si te lo sirves te lo comes" amenazó a la pequeña que sin medida desbordaba su plato de cereal

"Me voy a ver televisión… no tengo hambre" dejó todo el desayuno la rubia

"Vaya se levantó con le pie equivocado" sonrió Kazuki "Más vale no juegues con ella" la amenazó

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ni que fuera tonto" se echó un gran bocado "Se nota a leguas. La ves con esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir y ella con esa pose seria y de niña malcriada… hay que ser imbéciles para no notar el amor que flota"

"Tonto" se rió a carcajadas "Sólo somos amigas"

"Ah entonces para qué quieres una noche a solas" le guiñó el ojo con coquetería

"Porque está tensa"

"Oh sí algo así descarga la tensión"

"No es lo que piensas" lo pellizcó y él rió a carcajadas

Se arregló lo más hermosa que pudo. Se maquilló y usó su labial especial, ese que su ex juraba sabía a frambuesa. Estaba lista. Fue con la rubia que seguía en la sala de juegos jugando billar.

"¿Me enseñas?"

"No creo no sepas jugarlo…" contestó molesta

"Tienes razón" se sentó sobre la mesa "¿Quieres ir a cenar? Yo invito"

"No gracias, bájate la rayas…" ya no pudo terminar la palabra al ver qué hermosa se veía "¿Iremos a alguna cena en especial?"

"No" acarició su rostro "¿Eso significa aceptas?"

"Eso significa que no te entiendo" balbuceó la rubia nerviosamente observando esa mirada seductora

Cenaron en uno de los más famosos restaurantes del centro de Tokio. Kazuki le dijo que la comida era excelente y la vista magnífica. Haruka estuvo callada, parecía ausente y hasta triste. Se preguntaba qué tenía, ojala confiara en ella y se lo dijera.

"¿Y Andy?"

"Ya te dije" rió alegremente "Pasará un día con tu hermano"

No dejaba de repetirse cómo pudo creer que alguien como Michiru se interesaría en ella. Primero por ser mujer y segundo porque era la persona más tonta, y sin alguna gracia de ese planeta. Sí, se estaba devaluando sin siquiera pelear pero empezaba a volverse tan constantes sus fracasos que le quedaba bien sentir sólo pena por sí misma

"Por fin en casa" se tendió la rubia en la cama "¿Y Andy?"

"Con tu hermano" repitió entre risitas. Se recostó en su pecho, la rubia la miró extrañada así que Michiru sólo le dedicó un breve beso fugaz para ver sí así entendía qué estaba planeando

"Creo que debemos llamarlo, ya se tardó mucho y…"

Y Michiru la sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa acomodándola en la cama.

"No te irás" masculló molesta "¿Me amas Haruka?"

"No" esquivó su mirada "No otro de tus juegos Michiru… por favor, no tienes idea del daño que me haces"

"Lo lamento" bajó la mirada "Creí que…"

"Mejor será buscar a Kazuki"

"No" la sujetó de la mano "Le pedí cuidara toda la noche de la niña… para estar contigo"

"Lo lamento pero me duele la cabeza para seguir jugando. Que descanses" tomó su saco y se salió de la habitación

"Perfecto" gritó enfurecida "gasté mi recompensa por dos goles en nada" se tendió en la cama "Ni me interesas" bramaba discutiendo con la nada "ni tantito, todos son iguales, hasta las mujeres"

Se tomó media botella de whisky y se quitó su lindo vestido. En cierta forma se merecía el desaire, después de todo pasaba gran parte del día repitiéndole que no le interesaba y cada gesto tierno le contestaba con un rotundo y furioso no. Escuchó llamaban a la puerta. Abrió de mala gana y vio a la rubia sonrojarse. Sí, sólo tenía la ropa interior puesta pero se sentía tan mal que no iba a cuidar su pudor

"Qué"

"Nada" mostró Haruka la rosa que le traía "Buenas noches preciosa"

"Gracias" se quedó observando sus ojos y meneó la cabeza. Claro Haruka podía tener la mujer que quisiera así que para qué complicarse la vida con alguien como ella… Y antes que pudiera pensar algo más ella ya la había sujetado. Besando la guió hasta dejarla contra la pared. Michiru reaccionó por instinto separándola de su lado

"Lo…" iba a decir algo Haruka

"No, lo siento" sus ojos suplicaban por amor "Lo siento" sus labios se aferraron a los suyos. Haruka cerró los ojos ansiando que el amor muriera en un solo beso pero no era así, explotaba con tanta intensidad que se propagaba como un virus mortal. En un arrebato la desnudó mientras ella peleaba con los botones de la camisa

"No importa" se la sacó por arriba evitando el tedio cuando el deseo las consumía

La llevó hasta la cama donde la recostó. Qué hermosa se veía su cabellera aguamarina extendida en esa colcha blanca. Su mano se deslizó veloz por sus fuertes piernas mientras todo su ser se estremecía sintiendo esos salvajes besos. Deslizantes pasiones, furias desatadas que en un instante crecen y al minuto perecen. La rubia siguió en su desesperado preludio a poseerla pero ella era algo lenta y aún no lograba desnudarla por completo. Entre risas le ayudó

"Mala amante"

"Son los nervios" temblaba y con torpeza se colocaba debajo de ella "Los nervios" mascullaba sudando. La rubia la besó desesperada. Entre risas y palabras sueltas buscaba el amor. Miró sus ojos verdes extasiándose en esa selva de sensaciones. Acarició su rostro mientras las manos de ella exploraban su cuerpo.

"Nunca me dejes" se abrazó a la rubia. Sus manos se entrelazaron.

Y la luna resplandeciente se escondió entre nubes brindándole intimidad a la dulce pareja que por primera vez se entregaban. Las estrellas apagaron su brillo mientras el ensueño y deseo flotaba en esa habitación. Besos fugaces, ráfagas salvajes de pasión, repetir una y otra ves el nombre de esa persona a quien se adora, llamar a gritos a los dioses para que bendigan ese efímero pero sincero romance. Una y otra vez pedir por más, explorar y explotar, rogar por un instante eterno de amor.

"¡Haruka!" llamaron a la puerta con violencia en la mañana

La rubia se frotó los ojos, se estiró perezosamente y observó el techo de su habitación, dirigió la mirada al lado dándose cuenta que no soñó como otras veces, ella estaba a su lado, abrazándola y…

"¡Estás allí!" gritó su madre

"Dios mío" gritó saltando fuera de la cama "sí madre" buscó su ropa entre aquel desorden "Ya voy… ¿qué no llegaban hasta la otra semana?" le preguntó

"Sí pero a tu padre no le sentó bien el mar… Baja a desayunar"

"Ya voy"

"¿Y ahora?" masculló Michiru asustada

"Ahora… ahora déjame pensar, mientras quédate aquí"

Su madre gritaba como siempre mientras su padre seguía vaciando medio litro de chocolate líquido en su cereal. Con la mano hizo el gesto de bienvenida y la invitó a sentarse cerca de él. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Esperaría a que salieran y sacaría a Michiru y la niña a escondidas…

"¡Familia!" gritó a todo pulmón Kazuki, había salido a comprar unos jugos "familia…" se quedó mudo al ver a sus padres "Madre, regresaron antes"

"Vaya" gruñó la mujer "Cualquiera diría que aprovechan no estoy para… ¿Quién es esa niña?" observó a la pequeña que aparecía en escena

"¿Y ma?" preguntó observando a todos "¿Y má?"

"La llevaré con ella" dijo el hombre y arrastró consigo a Haruka "Se supone estaban en un crucero"

"Pero papá se mareó y decidieron cancelar" contestó en voz baja

"¿Y ahora?"

"Yo qué sé"

"Ma" gimoteaba la pequeña hasta que aquel pequeño ruidito se volvió un sonoro llanto. Al minuto allí estaba Michiru "No tabas mami" se abrazó a ella

"¿Y quién es ella?" ahora sí la mujer estaba enfurecida

"Mi esposa" dijo muy serio Kazuki

"¿Tu esposa?" gritaron todos los presentes al unísono

**_NOTAS:_**

Hola chicos y chicas!!! Pues creo que a la mayoría le hizo gracia la ironía del título del capítulo 8: Mi vida en morado. Sí, fue pensado por todo lo que vivió nuestra pobre güerejienta, si no la golpeaba uno era el otro y en fin….

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, es un placer leer su comentarios y la verdad es que es formidable ver cuántas personas disfrutan tanto con esta historia ;)

**lapizlasuri **

Hola!!! Pues aquí con la continuación, mi personaje favorito es Michiru, claro que me temí cambiarle mucho su personalidad, y no te preocupes, veremos que Haruka se ponga a mano con Michiru :P

**santana **

Muchas gracias por los dos reviews pues sí en efecto la idea de Mi vida en morado era por los golpes. Sobre tus preguntas, Andy es hija de Michiru, más adelante platicaremos un poco de su historia y allí desentrañaremos el misterio de su padre y el hermano. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, ya me siento mucho mejor ;)

**ARYAM-TENOU-86 **

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero ya actualizar más seguido, sobretodo porque ya pondremos más romance y acción.

**Sats****uki chan**

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y preocuparte por mí. Ok el Kamikase es imposible y bastante nefasto pero tiene sus razones para ser así: está amargado jajaja. Por lo pronto desaparecerá un rato de escena

**T****igre-Kun**

Que mala jajaja, gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer la historia y muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu review Ahm sí, Haruka es muy fuerte pero tengamos en cuenta el apodo del hombe: Kamikaze pero tienes razón lo peor que puedes hacer es maltratar a una mujer. Michiru es muy necia y no se hace mucho a la idea de estar enamorada de Haruka, como vemos lo evita pero termina cediendo y lastimando mucho a Haruka. Jajaja me encantó la frase.

**LIMC0712**

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta escribir sobretodo de esta pareja, vi por allí que también tú actualizaste tus historias, me llamó mucho la atención Aunque el destino nos condene, en cuanto tenga un tiempo la leo, suerte con tus historias ;)

**Ian.23**

Gracias, el titulo no pudo ser más apropiado no lo crees? Pronto vendrá más diversión, confusiones y romance así que no te lo pierdas

**malkav**

Oh no al Kamikaze lo descansaremos un buen rato, allí en la sombra tendrá mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que hizo y que no debe andar por allí golpeando a todos, sirve que le da oportunidad a Michiru para su romance jajaja. Oh sí su vida es morada por tanto moretón que ya tiene, definitivamente su cuerpo agradecerá que se aleje de Mcihiru Kaioh ;)

**e**

Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu mensaje ;)

**F****ierainquieta**

Hola qué gusto leerte, ya se que de nuevo tardé en actualizar pero ya he procurado actualizar todas las historias, por desdicha el Kami saldrá, pero por un tiempo no lo veremos más ;)

**tutivale 2008-12-14 . chapter 8 **

Espero tuvieras excelentes vacaciones, me retracé un poco pero ya estoy de regreso.


	10. Finjamos un rato

**10. ****Finjamos un rato**

Los miró a todos con lentitud. Era como ver una escena en cámara lenta. Su madre pegó tal grito que lo dejó sordo, su padre lo felicitó, estrechando su mano, Haruka estuvo a punto de desmayarse, la niña lloró más fuerte y Michiru soltó una gran carcajada. Sí, una farsa muy mal montada pero no se le ocurrió nada más

"Si mi madre se entera que volviste a atraer a otra de tus novias a casa te deshereda" masculló empacando sus cosas "Fijamos por un rato que somos esposos, así ella me dejará en paz con eso de buscarme una mujer y no matará a tu noviecita"

"Es hora de volver a casa… descubrirá la mentira, papá la ha visto y no sabe mentir"

En efecto. Escuchó el grito de la mujer y contó mentalmente. Ella entró a la habitación bramando mil maldiciones. Le pidió la siguiera para hablar en privado y la rubia lo hizo. Se sabía de memoria el discurso así que creía era una pérdida total de tiempo.

"Y para rematar tiene ya un crío" enfurecida le reprochaba cada error que recordaba cometió

"Sólo somos amigas si Kazuki te quiso gastar una broma no es mi culpa" reía recordando qué asustada se veía la mujer "Sólo veníamos a pasar las fiestas aquí… ¿Ahora ves por qué te evitamos?"

"De seguro esa niña ni casa tiene ¡Por los dioses Haruka! Piensa sólo intenta aprovecharse de tu noble corazón"

"Tiene casa y es una persona de dinero…"

"Cómo se apellida"

"Kaioh… y su familia está en el negocio de los bienes raíces"

"Diga lo que diga la defenderás" bajó la cabeza "Haz lo que quieras pero lejos de mi casa…Vete por favor"

"Sí" se dio la vuelta "Por eso te evitamos" refunfuñaba

Claro que la mentira no duraría, era su madre, Magdalena olfatea mentiras a kilómetros de distancia. Fue a la sala, Michiru jugaba cartas con su padre. Sonrió y abrazó a la niña

"Nos regresamos"

"Ah" bajó la vista "Siento los problemas que te doy"

"No digas nada" posó su dedo sobre sus labios "De cualquier forma nunca duramos mucho en familia"

Fijamos por un rato… sí, soñemos que podemos hacer verdad cualquier fantasía por extraña que parezca. Imaginemos por un segundo que el tiempo y espacio no existe, que el mundo se moldea con sólo desear y que la gloria está entre cuatro paredes sin interesar mucho lo que afuera se diga o piense. Finjamos por un rato… sólo por matar el tiempo, sólo por jugar… sólo por no morir de amor ¿Aceptas?

"No veo a Hassel" descendió del vehículo "¿Y si no salió de prisión?"

"Mejor para nosotras"

"No digas eso… dirá que lo dejé solo"

"Como sea" gruñó sin entender por qué lo amaba tanto

Pero ya no debía preocuparse por el remordimiento de consciencia sino por el carácter del muchacho, él estaba atrás trabajando en uno de sus tantos proyectos. La vio y maldijo por lo bajo para después fingir no existía más

"Entonces será ignoremos a Michiru" bramó la joven "No me dejarás explicarte nada… Bien que así sea, un día regresarás a mí implorando y veremos entonces… veremos quién ignora a quién"

Solo juguemos a soñar… dime si no ves el amor que siento por ti, dime si cuando ves mis ojos no lees que sólo vivo para amarte. A veces siento que moriré en ese suspiro y sé que no has sido hecha para mí, que tus besos se desvanecerán con el alba y el amor para ti sólo es un efímero deseo por apagar la soledad pero yo ya me resigné, no importa si solo fingiremos que sucede. He visto lo que el amor es capaz de hacer en mí, y grito tan alto pero mi voz se apaga en esa inmensa oscuridad, en la soledad de un amor que no tiene ni principio ni final pues jamás deberá existir.

"Yo me haré cargo de la ropa" anunció la rubia "No quiero que estés sola con el kamikaze afuera"

"Él no me hará daño" reía "Sólo… sólo estaba enfadado y ahora está desesperado" sonrió con esa seguridad que impactaba

Que el sueño no termine. Que despierte todos los días en tus brazos sabiendo que tiene sentido un día más en mi vida. No importa si no hay camino o un destino, importa me ames. Y a veces creo que son mis sueño la realidad porque es tan inverosímil me ames. Si acaso juegas sólo deja que el juego perdure eternamente

"Te quiero" musitó Haruka esa noche abrazándola "¿Cómo estuvo tu día preciosa?"

"Me aburrí sin ti" qué encantadora sonrisa "Mañana iremos de día de campo" la besó en los labios "así que no faltes"

"Pero pasado mañana empieza el campeonato de motocross"

"¿Y qué?"

"Necesito practicar"

"Necesitas relajarte" acarició su cabello "Sólo un rato"

El amor fue hecho para mí. Beso tus labios y lo sé, saboreo el éxtasis mientras el mundo estalla en una guerra civil pues un amor así no es lógico. Y qué importa ¿Cuándo ha tenido razón el amor?

Estaba bajando algunas cosas que llevarían a la playa cuando Hassel le cerró el paso. La rubia frunció el ceño preparada para defenderse pero él solo se rió con inusual alegría, parecía victorioso antes de iniciar la guerra. Clavó la navaja con la que estaba tallando la madera en la pared y la contempló con cierto aire de superioridad

"Deja decirte algo, Michiru no es una persona fácil, te va enloquecer niño y cuando eso suceda no tendrá a dónde ir, así que dile que vuelva conmigo"

"¿Para que sigas maltratándola?"

"Ella siempre está fuera de control… te desquiciará lo sé porque extraña tanto a Ryan que sólo busca con desesperación apagar al corazón… así que hará cualquier cosa por ello… Hasta jugar a esos niveles peligrosos, yo sólo te lo advierto porque créeme cuando te digo llorarás por ella"

"Hassel" llamó Michiru

"No tienes idea de quién es Michiru Kaioh" le musitó antes de irse

Sí porque tampoco tuvo idea quién era Ryan o por qué le decía esas cosas. Pero no importaba porque ella sabía sólo fingían por un momento que se amaban. Los eternos amantes prohibidos en su propio mundo, el sueño de todo romántico empedernido ¿Qué pensaría ella del amor?

"Nada" contestó entre risas "¿Qué no se compra como lo hacías tú?"

"Eso lo sé… Una cosa es el amor y otra la pasión"

"Van juntas al igual que la locura" comenzó a desnudarse "¿Me pones bronceador?" se había quedado sólo con el bañador y estaba ya recostada boca abajo "¿Por qué me preguntas del amor? ¿Estás enamorada de mí?"

"¿Para qué me preguntas si lo sabes?"

"Para escucharlo de tus labios" se dio la vuelta observando sus ojos azules "No deberías amarme" besó su mejilla "¿Sabes que lo nuestro sólo es un juego?"

"Sí" se perdía en el delirio de su belleza. Sumida en la enajenación de ese oasis de amor la besó. Vivía y deliraba, soñaba y se entregaba segura que aquello no sólo era un juego, lo veía en sus ojos verdes, cómo la miraba después de un beso o una caricia. No, no podía ser tan cruel para sólo fingir.

"Somos amantes" mascullaba jugueteando sus dedos en sus piernas

No, ella era la presa que se quedó atrapada en sus cautivadores ojos de selva. Se perdió en sus caricias hasta que sólo había una razón para estar allí: amar. Renunció a su alma, le cedió su corazón y lo que era para descifrar el misterio de esas miradas. Pero para Michiru el amor era un eterno juego de deseos y pasiones que se apagan en una noche de frenesí. Huracanes de sentimientos, explosiones de pasiones y sus manos se deslizaban ya llevándola a la locura, la rubia cedía con el corazón muriendo de amor. Delirio perfecto en esa playa, sus largos dedos rozaron la arena que pronto arañó. Éxtasis perfecto

"Qué hermoso es el cielo en esta parte del mundo" decía Michiru con la mirada perdida en esa bóveda celeste "Mañana te irá bien, iremos a animarte"

"Sí" aún estaba muy agitada

"Andrea Kaioh" gritó "Andrea si te ahogas no verás televisión un mes"

"Ma" regresaba la niña a los brazos de su madre "Mami ¿Hay tiburones?"

"No en esta playa…"

"¿Me compas uno?"

"¿Un tiburón?" se rió alegremente "Si te portas bien" la besó en la mejilla "Mañana iremos a una hermosa ciudad, tal vez vendan allí… animaremos a Haruka para que gane la carrera"

Se fueron a dormir temprano. Le dio un pequeño masaje y esperaba durmiera tranquila con el té que le dio pues ya sus ojos azules mostraban el miedo que le dominaba. Se recostó y abrazó a la joven mientras sus pensamientos seguían en esa misma idea: el amor.

"Mami" la despertó Andy en la mañana "Ya tiburón"

"No cariño" miró el reloj "Son las cuatro de la mañana" se cobijó "¿A dónde vas Haruka?" masculló al verla levantarse

"No puedo dormir más, así que me alistaré ya"

"Qué mal" se levantó perezosamente "Adiós a mi sueño" mascullaba con pesar

Miénteme, dime que esto no es un amor equivocado. Miénteme porque parece que me estoy enamorando. Sólo insinuaciones, amores fortuitos que se pierden en la oscuridad, cuerpos que se fusionan para a la luz de un nuevo día separarse y olvidarse pero tú siempre estas allí. Miénteme y dime que no es tan malo esta clase de relaciones, susúrrame que estaremos bien.

"Suerte" la besó en los labios cuando vio Andy salía de la habitación

Pasos fuertes que ante tus ojos se quiebran ¿aceptaré estoy asustada? Sigo tu huella, me pierdo en ese laberinto de pasiones y vivo una especie de raro sueño que nunca imaginé tan perfecto. Sólo dime que no estoy equivocada…

"Que les vaya bien" agitó la mano Hassel y en su rostro se dibujó esa sonrisa boba y estúpida que Michiru le enseñó a hacer. No pudo evitar reír

"Es tan tonto"

"Lo es" masculló celosa "Como si con eso lo fueras a perdonar"

"¿Cómo?" se quedó sorprendida de ver esas demostraciones de celos en Haruka

"Nada" arrancó el auto

A las cuatro fue la carrera y para las seis ya estaban en un pequeño restaurante celebrando el triunfo apabullante de la rubia. Todo el equipo la ovacionaba, a una sola voz gritaba su nombre e imploraban por el favor de ese Dios.

"Hola" se sentó Kazuki "Buena carrera" contempló a su hermana que entre gritos de júbilos brindaba con sus amigos "hacía mucho no la veía tan feliz"

"Le faltaba confianza" contestó Michiru "Andy estás metiendo las mangas de tu suéter a la sopa"

"Ka mía mi tiburón" mostró su pequeño peluche "Mami dijo que uno de verdad necesitaba una bañera"

"¿Bailamos?" pidió el rubio al escuchar esa dulce canción que tanto le gustaba

"No es un restaurante con pista de baile" le coqueteó sin intención

"Nadie se fijará" masculló observando a los muchachos que seguían victoreando a su hermana

"Bien"

La abrazó y al oído le cantó esa canción que hablaba de amor, del sueño que se esfumará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdurando sólo ese beso y ese latido del corazón. Ella rió, rodeó su cuello y cantó con él.

"Vaya cosas" se sentó la rubia observándolos bailar "A tu mamá le gusta mi hermano"

"Sí" se rió la niña "pero no tanto como tú le gustas"

"Ah" se tomó su refresco "la experta Andrea Kaioh ha hablado" se rió "¿Quieres algo más?"

"No" agitó con violencia su cabecita "me gusta mi tiburón… cuando crezca quiero ser uno, es mejor que ser una sirena"

"Una sirena es hermosa y celestial, serías como tu madre"

"Sí pero a una sirena cualquiera puede lastimarla y en cambio, un tiburón es…"

"Un depredador" completó la frase "Yo te voy a cuidar siempre" la besó en la frente "Siempre"

Michiru estaba fuera de control. Un día fueron a su casa para reclamarle sobre unas deudas que la joven tenía. Haruka decidió pagar pero casi se muere del impacto al ver la suma. Negoció y a varios pagos liquidaría a cambio que cerrara su crédito permanentemente. Otro día llamaron para gritarle e insultarla, la jovencita había estafado a alguien más. Pronto las quejas se volvieron tan constantes que mejor era no abrir la puerta

"Son malos perdedores" reía ella, esa era su disculpa

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue ese sábado que desapareció. Había ido a Tokio para una cena el viernes así que en la mañana que llegó encontró la casa sola y una nota en el refrigerador que le informaba habían ido a un largo paseo. No lo creyó, corrió al cajón donde la joven guardaba su ropa. La semana pasada por error encontró esa calceta vieja donde guardaba sus ahorros.

"No está" gritó asustada. Tocó al departamento de Hassel "Michiru se fue" le dijo al verlo

"¿Te dejó una nota?"

"Sí pero…"

"Entonces regresará" cerró la puerta

A las doce de la noche la reportó como desaparecida sin embargo la policía le dijo que debía esperar cuarenta y ocho horas para poder proceder. En cuanto colgó escuchó la puerta se habría, ella había regresado.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿No viste la nota en el refrigerador?"

"¿Por qué no te llevaste el celular? pensé… pensé…"

"Qué tontita" se rió burlonamente "Tengo sueño"

"¿Dónde está el dinero?"

"Qué dinero" recostó a Andy en la cama y a empujones llevó a la rubia a afuera "De qué me hablas"

"Del dinero que tenías en esa vieja calceta…"

"Ah" su mirada gélida se clavó sobre ella "No vuelvas a registras mis cosas" se dio media vuelta para meterse al baño

"Eso no explica nada" bramó a la puerta cerrada

"Eso" abrió la puerta "Quiere decir que no te importa… no te voy a dar razones nunca, si no se las di a Hassel menos a ti ¿Entendido?"

Sí, totalmente fuera de control. Al otro día la encontró embriagándose y a la niña jugando en la playa sola. La regañó pero ella sólo se rió y como otras veces la juzgó de loca.

"Dime qué te pasa" rogó la rubia "Habla conmigo"

"Nada" masculló molesta "Sólo que tu crees algo que no somos… ¿recuerdas eso de jugamos a…?"

"El amor que te tengo no es un juego y me importas"

"Pues entonces guárdate tus me importas… Déjame tranquila, me duele la cabeza"

Apenas la veía Hassel se reía de ella a carcajadas.

El nuevo semestre comenzó y el frío empezó a desvanecerse para dar paso a la primavera. Haruka y Michiru llegaron juntas a la escuela. Sandy ya esperaba a la primera, la saludó con esa efusividad que sólo tenía para ella y la joven de ojos verdes prefirió irse a seguir haciendo mal tercio

"Saldrá del equipo" masculló Sandy "No fue a una sola práctica estas vacaciones"

"Es que tuvo problemas y además son vacaciones"

"Haruka" bramó "Si no tiene problemas está enferma u ocupada pero siempre tiene una disculpa, lo cierto es que es inconstante, floja y desobligada… ¡Qué importa si juega como los mismísimos dioses! No tienes nada sin dedicación"

Tenía razón y tal vez debería dejarla pues no puedes hacer nada cuando la persona no quiere tu ayuda.

"¿Irás a verme correr este martes?" le preguntó a Michiru

"No sé" se levantó de su asiento

Al final fue, la rubia creía que más por cuánto rogó que por interesarle. Igual desde que estaban juntas, ganó. Nadie podía superarla o siquiera soñar con estar un poco cerca de alcanzarla. Ella era el dios del viento. Estaban en otra celebración, la vio sentada en un rincón, alejada del tumulto y con esa mirada triste, se encaminó para ir con ella pero se detuvo al ver que su hermano había llegado.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos'" le propuso Kazuki

"No" sonrió "Sólo quiero…" no terminó la frase, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "Andy, nos vamos"

Haruka los siguió de cerca. Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento, su hermano había perdido las llaves y ahora estaba vuelto loco vaciando el contenido de todos sus bolsillos

"Deberías avisarle" seguía con el tema que quedó pendiente

"Ella no se dará cuenta que nos fuimos" sonrió con amargura "para nadie existo"

"Me parece" sacudió su chamarra "Que estás deprimida ¿Puedo saber por qué?"

"No es así" rió alegremente

Un segundo, sólo un instante y el corazón puede confundirse, más aún si se siente tan solo y vacío como sucedía con Michiru. Kazuki tiró todas sus cosas y los dos se hincaron para recogerlas, ella reía llamándolo descuidado y torpe mientras él decía que su belleza lo hacía delirar tanto

"Tú tienes la culpa" la tomó del mentón "Es tu culpa"

"Sí claro, qué más puede decir Kazuki Tenoh a su favor" reía animadamente

¿Puede estar el amor equivocado? Sí cuando sólo es un delirio febril por un romance fortuito, por apagar la inmensa soledad en que cohabitamos. Aún estaban hincados, ella observaba sus ojos azules y él esa selva hechizante. Entonces Kazuki la besó, con ese arrebato que caracteriza a un Tenoh, Michiru se quedó quieta sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas

"Mamá" masculló la niña "Auto abierto" había dejado de tirar de la manija de la puerta pues ésta cedió a sus caprichos de niña "¡Mamá!" gritó al ver se besaban "Ya abrí"

"Ah" se rió mientras él adquiría un precioso rojo tomate "Bien pues recojamos esto y vamonos"

Haruka llegó en la noche a casa. Había estado dando vueltas en la moto tratando de calmar a su corazón. Cenó sola y cuando escuchó a Michiru levantarse dio por terminada la cena. Ella buscó besarla pero la rubia estaba enfadada por lo que vio así que sólo se liberó de sus caricias

"Buenas noches" dijo entrando a la habitación

"¿Qué haces?" la miró perpleja, acababa de sacar sus cosas de la recámara

"No quiero dormir contigo" arregló el sofá para que fungiera como cama

"Como quieras" le dirigió una mirada soberbia y se encerró

Michiru lloró amargamente. Metió el rostro entre las almohadas para que sus sollozos ella no los escuchara. Estaba desesperada y apunto de ir a suplicar no la dejara jamás pero su tonto orgullo la detenía, al igual que ese miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo.

"Mami" masculló la niña acariciando sus rizos "Ella te vio mamá"

"Duérmete cariño"

Pasó la peor noche de su vida. Sólo durmió una hora y despertó con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Le hizo el desayuno fingiendo nada sucedía. La rubia de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada de duda, la veía con la intensión de preguntar algo y le dirigía su más escalofriante mirada

"¿Irás a la escuela?"

"No, no tengo ganas, además me duelen los ojos"

"Mira" sacó un par de billetes "para que vayas al doctor, si quieres con ese simpático de urgencias que tan guapo se…" no terminó pues ella la abofeteó "¿Y eso por qué fue?" sonrió sin saber si enojarse o reírse, Michiru estaba loca

"No soy una cualquiera"

"¿Y dije algo así?" miró a Andy pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros "Sólo dije que el doctor pasante estaba muy guapo" esta vez detuvo la bofetada "No sigas, el amor no es eterno y créeme que no soy paciente" tomó sus cosas y se marchó

Estaba desesperada. Lloró toda la mañana hasta que se quedó dormida. Despertó ya tarde, tomó el dinero y lo pegó con un imán al refrigerador. Ella tenía razón, jamás le dijo nada malo, pero su consciencia estaba gritando tan fuerte que no hallaba cómo liberarse de su pena, conocía tan bien a la rubia que sabía jamás le reprocharía ese beso

"Abre Kaioh" gritaba alegremente la voz de Hassel

"Qué" se quedó en la puerta contemplándolo. Traía un enrome ramo de rosas en la mano derecha, una hoja en la izquierda y a sus pies un gigantesco oso de felpa

"Vuelve conmigo" masculló dibujando en su rostro su mejor gesto de niño perdido que le salió "No encuentro nada en la casa, todo es un completo desastre, estoy por perder mi inversión y tú por volverme loco… Vuelve conmigo"

"No" iba a cerrar la puerta pero él extendió la mano en que llevaba las rosas "Si lo hago" tomó el ramo "prométeme que no me volverás a ponerme una mano encima y que no nos gritarás más… y lo más importante quiero tu disculpa por lo que dijiste de Ryan"

"Dije que estaba muerto ¿No es cierto?" y al ver le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices corrigió "Lamento haber manchado su memoria con sólo invocarlo. De hecho prometo cuidarte a la niña un día completo para que vayas a verlo… pero regresa conmigo… ¡Regresa!" se hincó "Mírame, te suplico"

Ella se rió como respuesta. Lo sabía, tarde que temprano él volvería suplicando.

**NOTAS:**

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo espero que se estén divirtiendo con esta historia tanto como yo al hacerla. ¿Y Michiru regresará con nuestro odiado Kami? Ryan es el hermano de Michiru, él murió hace un tiempo, ¿Cómo? No se pierdan la historia.

**solo luna**: claro que te ayudo pero no tengo manera de localizarte, mándame por favor un mensaje privado o bien deja el review logándote para poderte responder con un mensaje privado. Tu mensaje decía sólo: _Mi mail es sololuna_. Y no supe que onda

**fierainquieta** Bien con este capi te contesté tu duda y sí, de aquí en adelante el hermanito va a venir a estropearlo todo (por lo menos ponerlo de cabeza)

**Arioto** Claro que aparecerá el papá de Andy, de hecho verás que divertido será cuando él aparezca y esto se complique más.

**Ian.23** No te preocupes, Michiru solo juega con el hermano y ya pienso poner más escenas de romance entre ellas

**Satsuki chan** El lindo y querido Kamikaze tendrá ya un papel más secundario pero importante (Sino quien hará la vida miserable de nuestras protagonistas) Ya verás que te reirás mucho con las ocurrencias que vienen no te pierdas la historia

**santana** Así que vamos sobre la misma sintonía. Tu idea del papá fuera el hermano de Haruka también la pensé (Por allí iba a ir la idea) pero de seguir ese camino complicaba la historia y corría el riesgo de quitarle su esencia: diversión pura. Ejem, gracias *^.^* A mí no se me da otro tipo de romances más fuertes, mas o menos te entendí pero igual si tienes tiempo pues explícamelo con monitos y palitos jajaja. Gracias por agregarlo a tus favoritos es todo un honor ¿Y si me tardo seis meses de todos modos me querrás? Jajajaja porque después del final de En el silencio 2 estoy pensando seriamente en escapar a las Islas Caimán o la Antártica (no me decido aún)

¡¡¡¡NO!!!! No se te ocurra morirte, actualicé pronto dame crédito por ello, hice un gran esfuerzo, o si lo haces (morir) contrata el paquete con Internet en el cielo (o infierno) no se a dónde quieras ir =P

**Dragon Hearth** ¿Mala suerte? Malísima, si nuestra güereja debe cuidarse de los perros jajaja, no vayan a orinarla. Y cumpliendo actualicé pronto ;)

**Haruko Hinako** Gracias, espero este tambien te encante, preferí no complicr las cosas y enfocarnos en cuestiones más románticas y divertidas

**tutivale** Creo que con este capi resuelvo tu dudas. No pienso complicar mucho el triángulo amoroso pero veremos que decidimos al final

malkav Bien resuelta la duda, la mamá será más que insoportable. Ahora imagínate cómo serán las cosas, pues Michiru lo que le sobra es orgullo y a la mamá ganas de fastidiar

**Tigre-Kun** Sí, la mamá se pasa de "buena gente" hará las cosas más complicadas. OK me pasé con la personalidad de Michiru pero a que es divertido

**hitohira** Muchas gracias, me da gusto saber que no descompuse a nuestra Mcihiru, siempre imaginé que sería algo así por los destellos que mostraba pero casi todo mundo la pinta demasiado perfecta

**Ailec **¿Michiru malvada? Qué va es más que eso, es terrible, yo creo que su papá era Satanás =PPP Gracias

**MILENA** Su mamá no lo acepta, no intenta convencerla de salir con un chico pero a todas las "novias" o mujeres que se le acercan les encuentra defectos y peros. El papá es más fresco así que la mentirilla iba por allí, el hermanito de

**serenatenoh** : Muchas gracias, espero la historia no pierda su encanto y la declaración formal tardará un poco más ;)


	11. Solo un café

**11. ****Solo un café**

Para ella sólo fue su diversión barata, un tonto juego con el cuál pudo matar el rato y de paso también lo hizo con su corazón. Estaba tan cansada que no tenía ni fuerzas para llorar por lo que no fue. Cómo pudo dejarse engañar de esa manera, la más grande estafa perpetrada.

"Qué cosas" reía Hugo "Yo creí que eran esposos y resulta que son hermanos"

"Sí… medios hermanos" masculló "pero no es lo único que creí" también esperó la amara eternamente, o por lo menos un instante, pero no para Kaioh todo el maldito mundo era uno más en su lista de conquistas "Te veo mañana" se despidió

Sandy se lo dijo por error. Estaban discutiendo sobre infidelidades lo que llevó a Michiru y terminó por decirle que a veces las personas se merecen lo que tienen. Ella se refería al hermano nefasto y cruel porque era tan siniestro que el más valiente lo evitaba. Le explicó escuetamente que después que la jovencita quedó embarazada Hassel dejó el colegio militar y se volvió tan amargado y ruin que hasta su propia familia le temía

"Pero parecen tan…"

"Parecen" masculló la joven "Apariencias" se rió "Pero dejemos de hablar de ella. Dime qué harás este fin de semana"

"Tarea"

Estaba harta de sus mentiras, de los engaños y el sin fin de redes que se tejían a su alrededor.

"Te lo dije" se rió Hassel al verla hundida en la tristeza "Michiru es la persona más frívola y despiadada que conozco, yo sabía sólo jugaba contigo pero de repente me pareció te quería… mala señal, hasta creí eras el papá de Andy"

Sí, graciosa confusión, sólo porque tenían el cabello parecido en el color. Ella no tenía la culpa si él no consiguió en su momento con quién desatar su ira.

"Como si me interesara tu hermana" se levantó del piso donde se hallaba sentada

"Como si me importara que tú mueras de amor por ella… Sólo me interesa saber que no te ama, regresó a mí y eso es buena señal"

"Claro" sonrió con soberbia "Regresó a ti… Pero la versión de todo el edificio es que le suplicaste… ¿No te arrodillaste ante ella?" comentó con ese tono burlón que sabía a él enfurecía tanto

"Bueno" tartamudeó "Te partiría el hocico pero eso la disgustaría… así que ya encontraré como desquitarme después güero estúpido… Te timaron amigo" y riendo alegremente se marchó

De nada vale llorar, ni una lágrima más por ella porque al final tenía más culpa que Michiru, dejó que el juego se convirtiera en realidad. Cómo le dolía verla con alguien más, saber que esas sonrisas que le dedicó no eran sólo para ella, ni las caricias, ni los sueños. No le hacía falta, esos bellos momentos fueron invaluables sólo para ella. En un minuto Michiru decidió el final de su triste vida. Volvió a casa para perderse en su melancolía. Buscó lentamente la llave observando a Michiru jugando con Hassel, necesitaba que su corazón lo viera, sintiera ese terrible dolor para que de una buena vez entendiera jamás le correspondería

"Te veo luego" la besó el hombre "Adiós güerejo feo" reía animadamente

"Hola" le saludó Michiru "¿Qué harás mañana? Tenemos una hora libre de clases y podíamos tomar un café juntas… si quieres" sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. No, nada pasó porque ella solamente jugó a quererla, un vil engaño pues en la penumbra de los amores prohibidos es difícil ver el amor. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente

"No puedo"

"¿Estás molesta conmigo?" cerró la puerta antes que entrara y escapara como le parecía venía haciéndolo "Ah" sonrió coquetamente "Es porque regresé con Hassel… No es malo, no como piensas, él me quiere y…"

"Y es tu hermano, supongo eso explica lo perdonaras" masculló molesta, la joven tenía su mano recargada en la puerta impidiendo la abriera "Nunca me dijiste que él era tu hermano" masculló esperando no escuchara

"Eso" contestó y luego siguió una estruendosa carcajada "Sólo será un café… olvida que estás enfadada conmigo" se burlaba de ella sin piedad

"No es eso" quitó la mano que le impedía el paso "Estoy ocupada…" miró sus ojos juguetones y pícaros "Sí, estoy molesta pero no por lo de Hassel. Te lo advertí, el amor tiene un límite y que besaras a Kazuki fue el mío. Eso no te lo perdonaré"

"Ah" se rió alegremente "No sé por qué te enfadas… Tú y yo no tenemos nada, a mí no me interesan las mujeres"

"Claro niña" esta vez fue ella quien se rió "por eso te acostaste conmigo" y le cerró la puerta en las narices

"Estás mal de la cabeza" bramó furiosa "Yo no te amo… ¡Te odio!"

Podía estar toda la tarde contemplando la playa. Anhelaba escapar pero eso era tanto como admitir ante Hassel que Michiru ganó. Volteó la vista contemplando a Setsuna y Andy. La niña le invitó una paletita y ella la tomó con agrado. Cierto que se parecían un poco por el tono del cabello y hasta algunos gestos, pero eso era por tanto tiempo que pasaban juntas. Qué tonto era el kamikaze.

"Te agradezco ayudaras a Michiru tanto" dijo la morena mujer "No creí que por un par de semanas fuera, esos dos se matarían… Son tal para cual y quería agradecerte mucho el detalle de…"

"No es nada" masculló

"Eres un héroe para Andy sabes… nadie se había enfrentado a Hassel"

"Si no lo hice" se rió recordando esa noche angustiosa "Si no llega la policía quién sabe qué hubiera pasado"

"No es malo, es sólo Hassel y…" contempló su mirada triste "Michiru te quiere, no es tampoco mala…"

"Es sólo Michiru. Vamos Set es la misma excusa ridícula con la que yo disculpaba sus idioteces" respiró profundamente al ver la mirada aterrada de la joven "No importa, no hablemos de ello"

"Quería invitarte un café ¿Cuándo puedes?"

"Podría ser…" frunció el ceño "Ah ya entiendo" sonrió alegremente "Y luego no irás tú sino Michiru y así gana ella ¿Cree puede tener lo que quiera verdad? No a mí… el amor se acabó"

"De qué me hablas" frunció el ceño extrañada "El café será conmigo… si ustedes dos están peleados yo no pienso meterme ¿Estamos? No me gusta ser árbitro de contiendas absurdas"

"Eh sí" se rascó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban "Yo creí…"

"Pues no creas"

"Yo invitaré el café, para disculparme… ¿Quieres hoy en la tarde?"

"Sí"

Contempló el amanecer bebiéndose un chocolate caliente. A lo lejos esa romántica tonada que puso en su computadora portátil. Sonrió mientras miles de recuerdos venían a su mente, esos que a ella no le interesó guardar. Así era el amor, ella dejó ir a Maylé para luchar por el amor prohibido, así eran los humanos, incapaces de corresponder y maniatados a sus locos corazones que sin sentido se deslizan de uno a otro nuevo amor.

"Noche" gritó la vocecita de Andy

"Buenas noches Andy" entre risas escuchó cómo la pequeña cerraba de nuevo la ventana del balcón para ir a dormir "De seguro tampoco puedes dormir" pensaba en la pequeña "Así es la vida" un nuevo día había llegado y ella brindó por la esperanza de olvidar. Se perdió en ese cielo teñido de naranja. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo, la magia de la melancolía ahogaba demasiado su vida. La semana pasada su madre la había ido a buscar preocupada por no tener noticias suyas pero en esos días prefería la soledad

"¡Güero idiota!" gritaba Hassel golpeando con furia a su puerta

"Qué" bramó la rubia cansada de sus maltratos

"¿Has visto a Michiru?" la empujó entrando al departamento. Estaba desesperado "Se fue anoche… creí… creí… pero no hay nota, no hay nada"

"Haruka" corrió la pequeña para abrazarse a sus piernas "Yo contigo" se aferraba a ella mientras su llanto se vertía

"Debes ir al jardín de niños" besó su frente "Anda… busquemos a Setsuna para que te lleve y luego… luego veremos qué hacer"

Después de una riña de las que últimamente sostenían mucho, ella simplemente se fue. Hassel esperó pero ella no regresó. Por lo que Setsuna le contó no era la primera vez que ella se iba así nada más. Haruka se rió llamándola desobligada

"No es eso" se enfado la morena mujer "Michiru es difícil de entender… No tienes idea lo difícil que ha sido su vida…"

"Sí, su vida de niña rica y mimada"

"¿Niña rica y mimada?"

Pero no pudieron seguir la plática, Hassel acaba de pasar gritando incoherencias y llamando a la joven. Estaba tan alterado y enloquecido. Se sentó en las escaleras llorando amargamente. Setsuna se sentó a un lado, le dio unas palmaditas para animarlo en lo que parecía una extraña muestra de afecto

"¿Y mamá?" masculló Andy cuando regresó a casa. La rubia negó con la cabeza "Dijo se tardaría… ¿mañana vendrá?"

"No sé cariño" la besó en la mejilla

Salía a buscarla todos los días, pegó letreros por toda la ciudad y cuanto pudo para que ella regresara. A la cuarta noche de su desaparición escuchó gritos en el departamento de al lado. Era su voz, era Hassel recriminándole por su ausencia.

"Volvió" no pudo evitar sonreír

Ya podía dormir tranquila.

Vio a Andy bajando las escaleras con presura, iba acompañada por Setsuna que apenas si le dirigió una sonrisa como saludo. Quiso detenerla para preguntarle si de verdad Mcihiru volvió pero ella no lo permitió. Se fue al balcón, balanceándose buscó ver qué escondía el departamento del lado. No podía negar la amaba y le importaba demasiado para dejarla a la deriva. En su torpe hazaña casi se cae de bruces. Entre risas regresó a una posición segura. Observó el mar y ese hermoso paisaje que le llamaba al amor

"Tonta" escuchó la voz de Michiru. Le dirigió una de sus risas pícaras y juguetonas

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo Hassel?"

"Aparte de dejarme encerrada con llave no" se recargó en el balcón para verla "No creo pueda ir hoy a la escuela"

"No te preocupes puedo traerte la tarea… si quieres"

"Sí quiero" se rió de nuevo "Pero para eso necesitarías estar en la escuela ¿no?"

"Claro que no" y con su tono de alarde y victoria continúo "para eso está Sandy, ella la pedirá, me la explicará y hasta me la hará"

"Como sea" le pareció se enceló "Debes creer que soy la peor persona del mundo… dejé a Andy y… a Hassel"

"Supongo tienes una razón" en todo ese tiempo no le preocupó saber qué era, sólo imploraba volviera "me iba a mudar… sin ti y tus tonterías no tiene caso vivir en este lugar"

"Así que estás aquí por mí"

"Bueno no es así" tartamudeó al verse evidenciada "Por el paisaje… por eso me quedo"

"Ryan es mi hermano… era" emitió un profundo suspiro "Hace cuatro años que murió… Hassel siempre tuvo esa facha imponente y era tan difícil hablar con él, desde que éramos niños él siempre fue el fiero Hassel aprovechándose de su fuerza, Ryan y yo éramos gemelos así que siempre hubo algo especial en nuestra relación… Lo amaba mucho sabes…"

Le pareció estaba llorando, hubiera deseado tener una palabra de aliento o por lo menos no quedarse muda escuchándola. Ojala ese pequeño balcón no las separara

"Vivíamos para gozar. Éramos uno, un día peleamos… Nunca habíamos discutido así, él me había visto con uno de sus amigos besándome, intentó advertirme que yo solamente era uno más de sus juguetes pero lo amaba tanto que no quise escucharlo. Dijimos muchas cosas que hirieron y luego… luego él murió. Íbamos ir juntos a esa maldita fiesta pero seguía enfadada así que me quedé… Debe ser tonto a cuatro años de distancia seguir sintiéndose tan triste y vacía ¿No lo crees Tenoh?"

"No… son cosas de las que jamás te recuperas ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" rió alegremente "Sólo quería ir a verlo… en el panteón pero quería verlo" silencio "Debo irme a dentro, tengo trabajo"

"Kaioh…"

"Mande"

"Te quiero… y mucho" la risita de Michiru fue su contestación. Escuchó cómo cerraba la ventana. Emitió un suspiro sintiéndose una estúpida rogando por amor

"Eh Tenoh" escuchó la voz de la jovencita "También yo" reía "Aunque no lo parezca" masculló

No era buena nadando, de hecho la última vez que se metió al mar tenía sólo nueve años y casi se ahoga, por lo menos esa era la versión de la rubia porque su madre juraba siempre estuvo a salvo. Sintió al mar que un arrebato salvaje la poseía, con fuerza la arrastraba hacia ella y el pánico afloró. Retrocedió para chocar con una bella joven. Volteó encontrando esa dulce sonrisa pícara, sus ojos verdes la miraban con ternura y sus rizos aguamarino le quedaban tan lindos.

"No te preocupes las tontas flotan" se reía de ella "Ven" tomó su mano guiándola a esa parte del mar que conocía tan bien "Aquí podrás nadar mejor"

"Sólo quiero no ahogarme…"

Michiru la ayudó por un rato pero la rubia se fastidió rápidamente, el mar no estaba diseñado para ella. Se tendieron en la arena mientras la jovencita reía encantada de recordar cómo casi se ahoga. A Haruka no le pareció tan gracioso así que se levantó para irse

"Lo lamento" la sujetó de la mano "No te vayas… iré por sodas ¿No quieres una?"

"Sí" se sentó de nuevo. No la entendía, de verdad que nunca la comprendería ¿Y si le gastaba una broma con el refresco? De Michiru se podía esperar cualquier cosa

"Hoda" se sentó Andy "me oidgo chisdstodsa"

"Sí gangosa" le apretó la nariz jugueteando "¿Viste que casi me ahogo?" y la niña hizo el mismo gesto que Michiru "¿No lo viste?" ahora sonreía igual de burlona que la madre

"Sí" agitó la cabeza con vigor "Casi te come un tidburón"

"Búrlate pero cuando me lleve una ola…"

"El mar no te va a tradgar" reía a carcajadas. Silencio y la niña se rascó la cabeza, parecía alguna idea le molestaba "¿Y si te taga? Haruka" miró sus ojos azules "¿Quieres ser mi papá?"

"¿Cómo?" levantó la ceja impresionada por la petición

"Iba a edspedad pero si te lleva una ola… y yo nunca te lo pedí"

"¿Cómo?" seguía atónita

"El find de cudso cada nigño ida con sus pagues pero yo no tengo papá a quieng llevag"

"¿Cómo?"

"Que" tomó aire y a grito abierto repitió "Que si quieres ser mi papá"

"Pero ya tienes uno" tartamudeó "Ok no lo conoces" recapacitó al ver esa mirada furiosa "Pero ¿Y Hassel? Se deprimirá si lo degradas de su honorífico puesto"

"Me gustaría mucho tú fueras mi papá… Hassel no me quiere pero tú sÍ, además haces muy fegliz a mi mamá y… Jamás la lastimagdias ¿Verdad Haruka?"

"No, nunca" se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué decir por suerte Michiru llegaba. Tomó el refresco que le ofrecía y se fijó que estaba vacío. Volteó la lata y buscó por todos lados cómo esa niña le sacó el contenido sin abrirlo

"Se evaporó" se rió y sacó el que tenía escondido

Cómo escapar a esos ojos de hechicera, cómo deshacerse del embrujo y es que a diario se enamoraba de ella, el ensueño perfecto y con una sonrisa podía iluminar su vida entera. La más grande ficción. Vivir sólo para pensar que existía en alguna parte de ese mundo un rincón para que ella viviera feliz. Tomó la mano de la niña, rieron animadamente observando a Michiru jugar con una naranja. Entre gritos esperaban la dejara caer pues Andy ya quería comérsela

"Gracia amable público" hacía reverencias la extraordinaria futbolista "Toma cariño"

"Ya magullaste mami"

"Andy me pidió que fuera su padre" y Michiru escupió la soda impactada. Miró los ojos de la rubia para terminar riendo a carcajadas

"Claro, quieres vengarte de todas las que te he ganado"

"Es cierto… pregúntale" pero la niña ya se había dado a la fuga "Creo deberías explicarle que soy mujer"

"Ella lo sabe" masculló molesta "No sé por qué te dijo semejante idiotez… ya hablaré con ella ¿Le dijiste algo para que te lo pidiera?"

"Eh" bajó la vista "Dije que me ahogaría un día de estos pero" tartamudeando continuó "jugaba"

"No le digas esas tonterías" y sin más la golpeó rudamente en el hombro "Te ama tanto y no quiere perderte nunca… menos por culpa del mar… No digas nunca que nos dejarás" se abrazó a ella con fervor "yo nunca permitiré que el mar te lleve"

"Michiru" rió sintiéndose inquieta por su angustia "Sólo era una broma… Nunca las dejaré" la besó en la mejilla "Nunca"

"¿Ni aunque te lo pida?" masculló a su oído

"No, ni así… si no me quieres ver cierra los ojos e ignórame porque yo nunca dejaré de estar allí"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"

Andy tomó la mano de la rubia. Midió sus dedos con los suyos, qué grandes eran, tan majestuosos y perfectos. Sonrió y tomó la mano de su madre para compararla también con la suya. Ahora juntó esas dos manos que tanto les gustaba y sonriendo observó las reacciones de ambas. Michiru sólo hizo un pequeño gesto que pareció una dulce sonrisa y Haruka se sonrojó observando sus manos entrelazadas

"Te quiero" le musitó Michiru al oído "Juro que lo hago" y la declaración se acompañó con esa muequita pícara y juguetona. La rubia tuvo el impulso de besarla pero no le pareció prudente así que sólo apretó la mano de la joven contestando a su confesión

**NOTAS:**

Hola a todos y todas los seguidores de Se Renta, como los fans crecen tomaremos nuevas medidas para responder reviews, aquellos que tienen cuenta en fanfiction les mandaré un mensaje privado y los que no aquí. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, en verdad no me esperaba que tantas personas les agradara esta idea, y les aseguro que se divertirán mucho con las ocurrencias que vienen.

¿Por qué Michiru es así? Bueno porque la vida de Michiru fue (y es) muy difícil, poco a poco lo veremos, su primer amor no resultó como ella esperaba (padre de Andy), y su vida se tornó algo sombría desde que su hermano Ryan murió y sí!!! El Kami es su hermano!!! ¿Acaso yo dije que eran esposo o algo parecido? Jajaja ;) Ven por qué regresó con él? Espero con este capi muchas dudas quedaran aclaradas.

Hasta la próxima

MILENA y Ailec y Arioto No, la sonsita no se da cuenta que la ama de verdad. Te adelanto, a Michiru le pasó algo muy malo con lo del papá de Andy (De hecho por eso él no está con ellos) así que por eso no ve con buenos ojos el amor y ni cree en él (Creo se dan una idea qué hizo el infame). Ok las complicaciones va a empezar pero será muy divertido lo que vendra ;)

e: Hola, gracias, me encuentro bien a veces con más trabajo del necesario y por eso tardo un poco pero intento nunca pase la actualización más de dos meses. Intento hacer algo muy novedoso y creo lo he logrado, realmente tenía muchas ganas de algo en que pudiéramos divertirnos mucho

Santana ¡Lo sé! Me odias pero dame dos capis para que veas que te vas a divertir mucho si?

Solo Luna Gracias por el halago creo es lo único que tengo: imaginación jajaja, espero este capitulo te gustara

mimita Ok no, nada te devuelvo. Del capitulo 12 (el que sigue) en adelante es gran parte inventiva de mi socia y cualquier parecido con su realidad (o vida) es mera coincidencia. Si quieres la histo la rejurjito

malkav Creo que con este capi se explica qué tanto hace Michiru =) y por qué es así, no es disculpa pero sí una explicación.

Satsuki chan Kazu sólo se sintió "enamorado" porque Michiru es una mujer extraordinaria y difícil, realmente no la ama

Tigre-Kun jajaja le dire a Michiru que se cuide jajaja. Tienes razón cuando nos perdemos el respeto ya es muy difícil recuperar algo de ese amor, o humanidad.


	12. De amores y secretos

**Hola chicos y chicas... Lo sé vacaciones muy pero muy largas que no prometo se acaben jajaja. He tenido que ocuparme de otras cosas (Como mi trabajo) y pues ya no me es posible seguir escribiendo. Esto no significa que dejaré de lado los proyecto pero sí que ya no irán al ritmo de siempre y sólo subiré cuando tenga un tiempo.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews yo se que les fascina esta historia y verán que no se decepcionarán de la espera así que disfrútenla!!!! **

**12. ****De amores y secretos**

Silbando Michiru empezaba su nuevo día. Miró a Hassel que ya la veía con esa mueca entre preocupación y enfado, riendo le sirvió su desayuno. Canturreando se fue a su habitación para con un beso despertar a su pequeño amor. Andy se frotó los ojos y entre lloriqueos pidió su leche.

"¿Y ahora qué mosca te picó?" peguntó Hassel

"Nada" acarició su barbilla "vete o llegarás tarde"

Qué tiempos felices aquellos cuando vivía con la rubia, entonces no debía preocuparse por nada, ella la cuidaba y protegía. No, no era así: se cuidaban mutuamente, se amaban y ansiaban estar juntas ¿Habría algún delito si admitía que la amaba? Miró a Andy y negó con la cabeza, necesitaba protegerse pero en especial protegerla. Silbando siguió su rutina de siempre, en una hora más la vería en la escuela y como otros días le diría hola de lejos, con un gesto tonto que ella respondería con esa sonrisa coqueta, se sentarían en extremos opuestos, Michiru la observaría toda la hora y después le parecerían eternas las horas para volverla a ver

"¿Por qué le pediste a Haruka que fuera tu papá?"

"Nog seg" se encogió de hombros "Porque me agrada y me quiere"

"También Hassel"

"Ella no te maltrata" masculló furiosa "Yo qué sé"

Cuando la dejó con Setsuna no pudo evitar observar ese hermoso cielo azul. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras ese pensamiento volvía a ella: su vida era una farsa. Creyó moriría cuando Ryan murió pero más le dolió saber qué cruel fue, debió escucharlo y entonces Andy no existiría, la amaba mas no a aquel que fue su pareja. Él despedazó su alma, con tanta saña que nunca se recuperó, no hasta hoy… Ella. Y esa sonrisa que se le escapó apagó la lágrima que luchaba por salir.

"Buen día niña linda" le saludó la rubia con un lirio en mano "Pequeña estafadora mi padre quiere jugar cartas el fin de semana" se sentó en la cajuela del auto "Resulta que mi madre lo está desquiciando así que dijo pasaría conmigo el fin de semana… pero, no voy a estar, debo ir a prácticas" y sin más le apretó la nariz "Cosa que tú también deberías hacer porque Sandy te echará sin piedad si no pasas el examen de resistencia física"

"Quiere que lo deje en la ruina" reía coquetamente "Si quiere" contoneándose con sensualidad siguió su camino

¿Por qué terminar enamorada de esos amores que no tienen lógica y resultan crueles? Era fanática de las relaciones peligrosas, esa que no sólo destrozan el alma sino que la dejan encadenada al sufrimiento. Echó un último vistazo a la rubia antes de decirle adiós

Explicar el pensamiento de Michiru no sería posible sin conocer su historia. Su padre el honorable Haito Kaioh había contraído nupcias muy joven obligado por la honorabilidad de su novia, pero su esposa pronto se dio cuenta que el amor se perdía con el pasar de los meses, más cuando esa unión significó más que nada un compromiso. Hastiada de su marido lo abandonó junto con un niño de ya seis años: Hassel. Pronto se casó nuevamente, mas la vida siguió jugándole malas pasadas. Ella murió dando a luz a sus gemelos.

"A donde" gritó Sandy "Si no te quedas a este entrenamiento te echo del equipo"

"Qué latosa eres" sonrió observando su mirada furiosa

Haito nunca fue un padre responsable ni un hombre trabajador, pronto el pequeño Hassel tuvo que tomar su lugar, y a base de violencia someter a los pequeños y de paso dejarle a todos en claro que nadie podía burlarse de la maldita vida que les tocó.

"Padre ebrio, estafador, ladrón… ¿Qué esperas de los niños?" decían las vecinas observando a los pequeños que mugrosos y con hambre escapaban a toda vigilancia anhelando robar una fruta de los huertos

"Siempre lo mismo con ustedes" gemía Hassel cansado de sus problemáticos hermanitos menores

Hassel siempre creyó que Dios los privilegió por alguna extraña razón. Ambos, Michiru y Ryan, tenían una mirada soberbia y seductora, eran capaces de encantar con sólo observarte, algunas duras maestras de la primaria cedían a esos ojos de hechicero con tal facilidad que hasta los adultos se sentían impactados. Había una hermandad especial en ellos, se entendían sin palabras y aunque no pudieran verse el uno sabía que el otro siempre estaría allí para salvarlo. Sí, eso envidiaba Hassel, odiaba ser sólo uno más en un mundo solitario, odiaba ver qué felices eran en su mundo perfecto en donde olvidaron invitarlo. Mientras ellos crecían viviendo, gozando y tratando de cumplir la norma de su padre: "Si la vida te da limones haz limonada entonces" él debía sobrevivir a punta de duros golpes, cuidar de ellos y dar sentido a sus patéticas vidas

"Siempre es lo mismo… los niños buenos" decía observándolos paraditos con sus sonrisitas traviesas y ensoñadoras "Sé hicieron algo malo"

"No es cierto" reía Ryan "Somos inocentes hasta que compruebes lo contrario" y entre risas escapaban para seguir jugando a existir

Con el pasar de los años fue Michiru quien tomó las riendas de sus juegos e ideas. Emprendían absurdas empresas que siempre terminaban en negocios turbios imposibles de llevar ante un tribunal o cualquier justicia

"La vida" decía Michiru "es aprovecharte de la estupidez ajena… sólo les vendes algo de sabiduría"

"¡Los estafan!" bramaba furioso mientras su propio padre aplaudía y festejaba su proeza.

Los problemas entre ellos iniciaron tan de golpe que ni Hassel con su extremo control pudo prever el triste final. Un día Michiru volvió a casa sola, su padre no le dio importancia pues no era la primera vez que sus niños tenían un desacuerdo. Hassel los vigilaba día y noche, estaba seguro escaparían para ir a esa ridícula fiesta. Esa noche entró en la habitación de Michiru, destendió la cama encontrando ella dormía.

"Qué tonto" reía la chiquilla

"Dormirás hoy conmigo" ordenó el muchacho

Si ella no estaba para su escape Ryan no se iría. Sólo que no sabía habían peleado esa tarde. Así que el chiquillo hacía mucho se había ido. Ya no regresó, perdió la vida en un accidente, uno de sus tantos juegos que nadie pudo impedir.

"Tú no entiendes nada" gritaba enfadada cuando en realidad a la que odiaba era a ella misma por dejarlo "No lo comprendes" lloraba en la soledad anhelando él regresara

Con el tiempo Michiru se volvió triste y solitaria, quizá siempre lo fue pero con Ryan al lado no era posible descubrirlo. También Haito perdió la cabeza, tan sumido en su depresión cometió el peor error de su vida, aceptó un mal negocio que lo llevó a la cárcel dejando a sus hijos desamparados, a manos de la tristeza y el dolor de una pérdida

"A veces creo fue mi culpa" le dijo a Setsuna bebiéndose otra cerveza "Nunca lo vi venir… ellos… siempre ellos… el uno para el otro"

Michiru se dejó seducir por él, le permitió que la engañara y tapara sus ojos. Perdida en el amor cedió a sus deseos. Era una niña y él otro niño más que quería madurar, mostrar a los amigos qué hombre era. Mas no lo fue cuando descubrió que su novia con la que pasaba el rato estaba embarazada y huyó…

"Lo amaba de verdad y él sólo jugó conmigo" confesó Michiru a esa tumba fría "Dime ¿Está bien que la ame a ella? ¿Lo está? Porque te juro que ya no puedo vivir sin mirar sus ojos melancólicos y esa sonrisa coqueta… Quiero odiarla…"

Para qué confesar el nombre del padre de Andy si él no regresaría. Ya tres años, demasiado tiempo mirando el horizonte en espera de él. Sólo que este año alguien más vino a su corazón

"Vaya, vaya" golpeó la cabeza de Hassel "No tomes tanto. A Setsuna" le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a la joven "A ella no le gustan ebrios ni feos" la joven morena se sonrojó

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó él con torpeza

"En práctica" y con él…

Se vistió con sus mejores galas. Tardó una hora en peinarse y otra más en maquillarse, pero ésta era una noche especial, Haruka la invitó a un evento de caridad en la ciudad de Tokio, seguramente irían grandes personalidades y la aristocracia japonesa. Probablemente la rubia seguía pensando que ella era rica, tal vez debía hacer caso a Setsuna para variar y explicarle no era así

"Te ves encantadora" sonrió Haruka al verla. La tomó de la mano para colocarle en ella la flor que le llevaba "Eres muy bonita"

"¿No se morirá tu madre de la impresión?"

"Yo creo sí" rió alegremente "pero igual cada que nos vemos muere de alguna impresión… así que será un día normal"

Después de casi cinco horas de trayecto llegaron a la cena. Se paseó entre la mesa de bocadillos observando con cierto horror que nada de lo que veía allí se veía apetitoso o digerible. Oyó una vocecita que le llamaba tonta. Volteó indignada encontrando la sonrisa encantadora de Kazuki

"Me aburro" le confesó

"Hay cosas interesantes… como bailar" extendió la mano galantemente "No creo a mi hermana le moleste"

"Pero a mí sí… no tengo ganas" siguió paseando por la mesa "De verdad que qué aburrido" se dijo a sí misma

Lo que parecía una hermosa velada de ensueño poco a poco se convirtió en una cita para dos a la vista de todo Japón. De vez en cuando escuchaba los cotilleos de las elegantes señoras de sociedad. Definitivamente debió quedarse en su pueblo evitándose las humillaciones

"Ni siquiera tiene en qué caerse muerta" le decía Magdalena a su hija "Haruka no eres tan ingenua para esto…"

"Ya basta madre"

"Investigué a los Kaioh… ¡No tienen hijos! Son un matrimonio feliz de setenta años… es un lamentable error, se apellida igual pero no es rica"

"¿Te digo una cosa Magdalena? ¡Ya lo sabía!" gritó a todo pulmón y se fue al lado de su hermosa pareja "papá nos invita a su juego clandestino de pocker… quiere juegues así que decide es eso o morir de aburrición"

"Difícil elección" se rió alegremente "Qué tanto discutías con tu madre"

"Nada" se rascó la nariz inquieta "Dice que investigó a la honorable familia Kaioh y… tonterías" la besó en la mejilla

Fueron a la parte de atrás donde varios hombres entre los que estaba Kazuki y el padre de Haruka jugaban una partida de pócker. Era el mejor lugar, estaban fuera del alcance de sus esposas y con la posibilidad de que ésta fuera su noche. Michiru observó la ronda que terminaba, las apuestas eran algo elevadas, sin contar ya no eran galletas. Cuando terminaron, el rubio hombre invitó con un ademán a la joven a sentarse a su lado

"Vamos Tenoh…" animaba otro hombre

"¿Lista? Hazlo… gana para mí" Vio las cartas moverse, recogió las suyas y con destreza inigualable calculó sus posibilidades para la primera apuesta

"¿Pagas Tenoh?"

"¿Pagamos?" miró a Michiru y ella asintió

"Bien, pues lamento decirte que no es tu noche" mostró su juego

"Demasiada arrogancia ¿No lo cree?" y al momento que lo decía mostró el juego "ganamos" recogió Michiru su dinero

"Suerte" se rió otro en el rincón "Sólo suerte"

Una que por cierto la acompañó cinco juegos más. Para el sexto se retiró cansada y con dolor de cabeza.

"Nos vamos padre" se despidió la rubia "Te veo entonces este fin de semana"

"Sí" abrazó con amor a su hijita "Y cuida a nuestro amuleto"

"No es suerte" se rió alegremente "es Michiru, mucho mejor que la suerte"

Se sentía mal, quizá por el juego, quizá la bebida o bien la culpa. Si Magdalena la investigó seguramente descubrió que no era rica y su padre estaba en prisión ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a la rubia que intentó decírselo?

"Lo lamento" se soltó a llorar como tonta "Es que siempre das por hecho las cosas y era tan divertido me llamaras niña rica mimada"

"¿De qué hablas?" se rió la rubia "Si dejas de llorar" secó sus lagrimitas con su pañuelo "Apuesto mi auto que te entiendo" iba a besarla en la mejilla pero ella no la dejó

"No soy rica, de hecho creo somos la familia más pobre de nuestra pequeña y próspera ciudad…"

"Ah y por eso ya no quieres salir con una niña fresa y creída como yo… Ya veo" su tono se volvió severo "pues déjame decirte que las clases sociales no importan, menos a esta altura de la vida y si tú crees que me interesa niña pues déjame decirte que de plano estás tontita" comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que volviera a sonreír

"Lo lamento" se abrazó a ella "No me dejes"

"Nunca" la besó en los labios esta vez

"Ni aún si mi padre estuviera en la cárcel"

"No… te diré un secreto pero sólo si prometes no enfadarte" tomó su mano y la levantó en señal de una promesa que jamás será rota "Sandy me contó tu historia… en realidad no mucho y gran parte lo deduje, supongo esa vez que escapaste de mi casa fue para ir a ver a tu padre ¿No?"

"Sí" masculló molesta "Y eso de seguro te lo dijo Andrea"

"Sí" rió alegremente "Te dije que no hablaba porque no tenía nada que decirnos… ahora ni cómo callarla" la besó en el cuello jugando aún "Vamos a comer hamburguesas… de allí al mirador… y a la cama"

"¡No dormiré contigo Tenoh!" gritó fingiéndose furiosa por la proposición

"¿Cómo?" la miró con duda "Me refiero a descansar… dormir… cerrar los ojos y dejar que Morfeo te lleve a un bello sueño…" y conforme seguía explicando el rostro de la joven se tornaba de mil rojos "Qué mal pensada eres"

"Es que" no hallaba cómo disculpar su torpeza

"Claro que si lo quieres prometo no poner mucha resistencia, pero sólo esta noche porque te ves triste y hermosa… aunque lo eres más cuando sonríes"

"Eres mala Tenoh" sonrió coquetamente "Muy mala"

Después de la cena fueron a bailar. Haruka era excelente bailarín y pronto atrajo miradas pero esa noche sólo tenía ojos para su bella princesa. Antes que el amanecer se posara sobre la ciudad ellas ya estaban en el mirador observando las estrellas. La rubia la tenía abrazada y la joven tenía la cabeza recargada en su pecho contemplando ese nuevo día que asomaba

"Me gusta mucho esta parte de la ciudad" comentó mirado esas perlas juguetonas y coquetas

Se estiró perezosamente, el sol se colaba por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día. No pudo evitar sonreír al observar a la bella joven que dormía con ella. La cobijó y se acurrucó a su lado, sería un día muy frío. Michiru sonrió, también había despertado ya.

"Ve por el almuerzo, debemos regresar a la ciudad"

"Pero no ahora" masculló la rubia molesta "Tal vez mañana… o el mes que viene" con pereza dejó ese cómodo sitio y se vistió "Me deberás una muy grande" rezongaba abrochándose la chamarra "Hace frío y tengo sueño… Y pagué la habitación hasta las dos de la tarde" iba a recostarse de nuevo pero Michiru le ganó el lugar

"Ve y no olvides mi pastelito con relleno de mantequilla…Me encantan esas cosas"

Se fue a la cafetería del Motel, no parecían vender gran cosa pero lo más importante era conseguir ese famoso pastelito. Miró el estante y descubrió que la suerte estaba de su lado sólo quedaba uno, lo tomó pero no fue la única. Frunció el ceño y dirigió su más colérica mirada al ladrón

"¡Tenoh!" gritó tan fuerte el muchacho que toda la cafetería volteó "Es increíble" la abrazó con una euforia desmedida que casi la tumba "¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!"

"Vas a aplastar mi pastelito" decía levantando el objeto de su delirio, no podía llegar con él hecho trizas "¡Suéltame Jessy!" bramó cansada de su excesivo cariño

"Oh, olvidaba no te gusta eso del empalague" soltó una gran carcajada sonora

Se acomodó su melena rubia despeinada y sus ojos azules observaron con encanto a la joven. Parecía lloraría de la emoción así que Haruka retrocedió aterrada por esta idea. Jessy, era más alto que ella, mucho y con una musculatura impresionante, parecía un modelo de alguna revista de ropa interior, más esa mañana que sólo vestía unos pantalones cortos y una chamarra semi abierta que dejaba ver su pecho viril

"Creí estabas en Inglaterra jugando para el Manchester United"

"Estoy de vacaciones obligadas… ya me hacía falta un buen descanso y… ¡Qué gusto verte!" otra vez la abrazaba con esa furia y brutalidad "¿Qué haces en un motel? ¿Tu madre se animó y te echó?"

"No" se separó de él fijándose que su pastelito tuvo suerte y no murió aplastado en aquel abrazo "Ya no vivo en Tokio… Me fui a estudiar a otra ciudad. Deja te doy mi dirección y si tienes tiempo podemos salir…pero si me prometes algo"

"El qué" sonrió encantadoramente

"¡No me abraces!"

"Ah sí, lo lamento, siempre lo olvido…"

"¿Y qué haces en Tokio? No creo una visita familiar te trajera hasta acá"

"De hecho sí" miró el horizonte "Regresé por el amor de mi vida… por mi familia" la rubia levantó la ceja divertida, Jessy era tan romántico y soñador que bien podía estarse refiriendo a algo más complejo de lo que decía "Vaya" leyó el papel "Creo sí nos veremos pronto… yo voy a esa ciudad también"

"¿Allí está tu familia?"

"Allí está mi futuro. Te veré luego" hizo ese pucherito infantil rogando por un abrazo, Haruka miró el techo fingiendo no lo vio, de todas formas dejó su pastelito en la mesa pues sabía que él no se resignaría a irse así nada más "Bien" tendió la mano que la rubia estrechó "Qué gusto verte" la abrazó tronándole todos los huesos "Nos vemos" salió corriendo dejando a una muchacha echa añicos por su efusividad

"Pero salvé mi pastelito" sonrió triunfal. Recargó la mano en la mesa y… escuchó cómo el pequeño pastel tronaba, acaba de aplastarlo "Qué bien" masculló observando quedó untado en todo el empaque "Felicidades Tenoh, acabas de aplastar el ventiúnico pastelito…"

Por suerte el antojo de Michiru era tal que no le importó y hasta lamió el empaque. Cosa que provocó su risa pues le dejó con la nariz llena de mantequilla y sus mejillas con betún

"Te quiero" besó sus labios dulces y llenos de merengue.

NOTAS FINALES:

Tenemos nuevo personaje:Jessy Westh así que el próximo capítulo será _13. Jessy _Westh


	13. Jessy Westh

**13.**** Jessy Westh**

Lo vio con su balón en manos, sonreía encantadoramente, esta vez había peinado su alocada melena rubia en media coletita, Jessy Westh era una estrella del fútbol. Hacía un año que el club Manchester United lo había enrolado en sus filas y desde entonces su popularidad creció. Claro que, nunca ocupó del fútbol para ser seductor, sin embargo la fama siempre te da un punto más a tu favor. Se habían conocido por error en un partido, él jugaba en la segunda división y ella había acompañado a su padre a ver el juego. Así comenzó esa bella amistad que a pesar de la distancia continuaba

"El amor es" decía Jessy "Tú eres mujer debes de sabe qué piensan"

"¿Las mujeres?" rió alegremente "Bien qué quieres saber"

"Quiero recuperar un vejo amor así que dime ¿Crees ella me quiera aún?"

"El amor no es fácil de olvidar… menos si ella te odia ya"

"No me digas eso" lloriqueó "No quiero me odie… quiero me ame, como cuando éramos unos mocosos feos y flacos ¿Te dije ya que ella era feita? Pobrecilla"

"No se te ocurra decirle eso" se rió alegremente "Si era tan fea cómo es que saliste con ella… ¡Cómo es que estás enamorado!"

"Resulta que ella era algo así como lo intocable, una de esas bellezas raras que no puedes tener y por ese entonces yo decía que nadie me podía decir que podía o no tener… Es una historia larga" emitió un fuerte suspiro "Tenía unos ojos hermosos y esa sonrisa traviesa de niña ¿Crees la tenga aún?"

"No sé" se burló de él

"Ni siquiera tengo una foto de ella… ¿Me acompañas a su casa? Que tal me odie y no tenga un hombro para llorar"

"De eso nada… si lloras o das una muestra de sentimentalismo me largo"

"Está bien" se rió alegremente "¿Y tú qué cuentas? ¿Ya encontraste al amor de tu vida? O te sigues enamorando de todas"

"Eh no" se rascó la nariz inquieta "Encontré alguien muy especial, pero no es para mí… ni siquiera creo le interese"

"Hagamos una promesa… una apuesta de honor ¡No nos rendiremos en nuestra lucha por conquistar a nuestra amada! Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente"

"Supongo" masculló

"Promesa" extendió la mano "No nos vamos a rendir"

"Sí" lo acompañó en su risa alegre "No nos vamos a rendir"

La ciudad era irreconocible para él. Fue ese maravilloso verano donde la conoció. Esos ojos mágicos lo sedujeron y el hecho de saberla un imposible. Conforme recorrían esas viejas calles le contaba a Haruka sobre ella. Siempre le pareció era feita, luciendo su rizos desordenados. Se preguntaba cómo sería. Él había cambiado mucho, ya no era ese escuálido niño que la sedujo.

"¡Se mudo!" gritó al ver la casa abandonada donde ella vivía "Se fue huyendo de mí" gemía a gritos el muchacho

"Dudo sea eso" se rió la rubia "mira… tiene mucho que ya no viven aquí ¡Oiga señora!" corrió detrás de la mujer "¿No sabe cuánto tiene que se mudaron los de esa casa?"

"Como dos años" contestó y prosiguió su camino

"¿Ves? No fue por ti que se mudó" reía aún

"Pues la seguiré buscando… tiene algo que es mío"

"Tu corazón" completó sólo que Jessy no la escuchó porque había ido a la parte de atrás de la casa

"Aquí jugábamos" gritaba emocionado "Ella lavaba la ropa aquí… yo le ayuda sabes… y mira allí le di su primer beso… sabrás que no era el primero para mí" sonrió "Y allí jugaba con su hermano fútbol. Éramos el trío dinámico, es una lástima que uno lo destroce todo por nada ¿No crees? Debimos seguir siendo amigos y quizá ahora… sólo vendría a saludar a una querida amiga"

"Lástima que no puedas echar el tiempo atrás"

"¿Hay algún buen restaurante? Quiero llevarla al mejor, le regalaré rosas y… ¡Voy a ser el mejor novio que halla tenido!"

"Eso si la encuentras" se rió estruendosamente "Vamonos ya, tengo clase en una hora"

Iba a toda prisa descendiendo las escaleras. Haruka le cerró el paso y ella la miró con enfado, entre risitas la rubia la sujetó para besarla pero ella no parecía tener ganas de jugar. La soltó y se quedó observando cómo se iba. Había estado pensando en esa apuesta con Jessy, quería luchar por el amor de su vida pero no hallaba cómo, y el muchacho no tenía muy buenas ideas. Ayer le tuvo que ayudar a escoger la ropa que llevaría en su reencuentro. El muy ladino creía que con una bella sonrisa la jovencita lo perdonaría, aunque a ciencia cierta no entendía de qué.

"Qué le pasa a tu mamá" sonrió al ver a Andy "Iba muy aprisa"

"Mami tiene una cita" se recargó en la pared "porque tú no quisiste ser mi papá"

"Eh" volteó la vista y se metió las manos a los bolsillos silbando esa alegre canción "No es eso" la besó al ver que ella le dirigía esa mirada colérica "Es que no se puede"

"Pues ahora tendré otro papá que no serás tú"

"¿En serio?" se sentó en las escaleras "A ver y dime quién es él" Andy se encogió de hombros

"La invitó a Sirens Club a comer… a mamá le gusta mucho allí y más cuando es gratis" sonrió contenta "Dijo que ota ocasión me llevará también pero hoy no… poque es gatis y sólo es para grandes"

"Ah"

A la rubia también le fascinaba Sirens Club, de hecho fue el restaurante que le recomendó a Jessy. Se rió recordando lo tonto que se veía intentando comprar un regalo para una joven que hacía años no veía. Hoy la vería, ya sabía en que escuela estaba estudiando y a las diez de la mañana le habló para informarle la encontró. Sólo eso dijo y colgó, tal vez no le había ido tan mal, pero debía esperar hasta en la noche que lo viera en el bar.

"Y no puedes ser mi papá sólo un día"

"Le preguntaremos a tu mamá"

"¿Quieres jugar?" señaló su balón de soccer que estaba en el rincón "Yo tiro y tú cuidas poteria"

"Vamos pequeña" la cargó en hombros "¡Hassel!" gritó en la ventana "Voy a llevarme a la niña a la playa" él estaba abajo reparando otro motor

"¿Y Michiru?"

"Cita mamá" gritó Andy "Ocupada con un balón" y el kamikaze asintió

"Qué raro" dijo para sí el muchacho "No sabía que tuviera entrenamiento hoy… Ni me avisó… pero claro a Hassel nadie le dice nada ¡nada!"

"¿Qué tanto replicas?" escuchó detrás suyo la vocecita tierna de Setsuna "Oye" se sonrojó al ver que no tenía la camisa puesta "Se tapó el caño y…"

"Yo lo arreglo" sonrió y a ella le pareció también se sonrojaba "Yo lo arreglo" repetía nervioso empacando su herramienta

Como siempre la puntualidad no era el fuerte de Jessy. Si no llegaba en tres minutos se iba ¡Se iba! Sólo que al final prefirió quedarse temiendo él estuviera triste y cuando llegara no encontrara a nadie para hablar. Pidió otra cerveza. Entonces lo vio entrar gritando de felicidad. Dando saltos llegó a la mesa y a voces de júbilo pidió la mejor botella de vino que vendieran

"Me ama Haruka ¡Me ama!" gritaba a los cuatro vientos tanto que la estaba dejando sorda "Es como la recuerdo pero muy bella ¡Mucho! Una verdadera belleza, ya no es una niña por supuesto pero es… Es ¡Divina! Tiene mal genio, es arrogante, prepotente y tan sensual… Tiene un aire pretencioso que enamora y esa sonrisa fingida tan burlona y pícara… ¡Me ama!"

"¿Así de fácil te perdonó?" reía la rubia sin poder creer hasta dónde llegaba la estupidez femenina "¿Ya me contarás la historia completa? Tu larga historia de amor con final feliz… Qué suerte tiene los que no se bañan"

"No, bueno sí… es que la verdad tiene razones para odiarme. De hecho se portó muy remilgosa, de no, no la sacaba y luego pues hice lo que me dijiste y me dio una oportunidad" se bebió media botella de un trago "¡Otra!"

"Pues ahora debes poner mucho entusiasmo para que esa oportunidad termine en boda"

"Yo creo sí… Esta vez sí me caso"

"Hola güerito" saludó Bianca y se sentó a su lado "Hacía mucho no venías por aquí… y tienes un amiguito"

"Madame" besó su mano el coqueto Jessy "Qué bellezas abundan por aquí, claro que ninguna como vos" qué manera de flirtear

"Acabas de tener una oportunidad y estás a punto de echarla a la borda" masculló la rubia viendo que él nunca cambiaría

"¿Cuánto por una noche?" le preguntó a la mujer y Haruka levantó la ceja sin poder creer lo imbécil que podía ser

Una hora después ella estaba de regreso en su casa y él seguramente en un motel con Bianca, su Bianca, aunque ya no desde que… intentaba conquistar a Michiru. Miró el cielo estrellado, si una muchacha que ese truhán engañó y manipuló hacía tantos años lo perdonó, entonces sus probabilidades de que su Michiru la amara eran más altas de lo que imaginó. Sacó de su chamarra esa bella esclava que le compró. Con su mejor sonrisa llamó a la puerta de su departamento

"¿Está Michiru?" saludó al huraño kamikaze

"No" le dio con la puerta en las narices

"Voy" escuchó su encantadora risita "Quítate Hassel" se oía detrás de esa puerta "Muévete tonto" reía, debían estar jugado "Lo lamento" por fin abría. La rubia levantó la ceja divertida viendo al latoso muchacho tirado en el piso "No tardo" le dijo a su hermano y antes de salir le dio una fuerte patada en el muslo "Qué tonto es" ¿Era su impresión o se veía triste y angustiada?

"¿Te sucedió algo?"

"¿Por?" hizo esa muequita fingida de enfado "Apestas a alcohol"

"No me regañes sólo me tome…" contó con los dedos "No importa" la abrazó con fuerza "Quería decirte que te quiero mucho ¡Mucho!"

"Yo también te quiero" reía encantada con su declaración

"Y te traje esto"

"Gracias" abrió la cajita descubriendo esa costosa y elegante esclava que tenía grabado su nombre "Caray Haruka, no debiste… esto es muy caro"

"Pues acéptala porque como grabaron tu nombre ya no hay devoluciones. Deja te la pongo"

Se fue a dormir más por una obligación que por cansancio. No dejaba de pensar en él. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente y el pasado afloró con furia arrastrándola a la perdición. Cuatro años que Ryan murió y tres que él, el infame, la dejó. Eran el trío inseparable, aunque a veces sentía no era un mundo para ella, juegos de hombres, bares y mujeres pero Ryan la cuidaba, buscaba se sintiera a gusto y siempre fueran parte del mismo mundo. Hasta que se enamoró de él. Era una niña tonta e ingenua, creía que cuando descubriera su amor él cambiaría pero un cretino es siempre un cretino

"¿De verdad quieres un papá Andy?"

"No" contestó la niña entre sueños "Quiero a Haruka"

"Eso pensé"

Lo vio esa mañana en la Universidad, estuvo a punto de morir de la impresión, por suerte el miedo hizo que se quedara quieta observando sus ojos azules. Cuando tomó el aplomo suficiente preguntó

"Qué haces aquí" con el mejor tono furioso que pudo hallar

"Lamento tanto lo que pasó Michiru"

Claro, con una disculpa y un beso esperaba lo perdonara. Ella no olvidaba, nada recompensaría todas las lágrimas derramadas, el sufrimiento, el dolor… Después de la muerte de Rya siguió saliendo con él, hasta que el amor se convirtió en deseo y pasión. Despertó una mañana entre sus brazos, semanas después se dio cuenta estaba embarazada

"Y qué se supone debía hacer" gimió como respuesta "Éramos unos niños… lo único que se me ocurría era abortaras…"

Gran idea, mas no para ella. Unos niños, eso eran pero al final para él fue sencillo empacar y huir mientras ella se quedó con una criatura y su vida destrozada. Claro, según él porque así lo quiso. Fue su decisión tener ese niño pues ahora también lo era impedirle a toda costa acercársele

"¿Quiere saber qué fue?"

"Son mi familia" masculló

"¡Tu maldita familia! No existes para esa niña… ¡No existes! Yo le enseñé a caminar, yo escuché su primera palabra, fui yo quien la cuidó cuando estaba enferma y yo la que diario debo hacer milagros para sobrevivir. Tú sabías qué pobre era mi familia, ni siquiera tuvimos para pagar el funeral de mi hermano"

"Lo sé pero yo era un niño, no podía decirle a mi padre que embaracé a una muchacha y para rematar…" guardó silencio

"Una pobre chiquilla pobre, huérfana y fea ¡Dilo estúpido! Toda la escuela lo gritaba, el niño rico que se divirtió con el juguete más barato y feo de la ciudad. Solo jugabas a ser hombre y cuando ocupé de verdad lo fueras huiste"

"Dame una oportunidad… quiero casarme contigo y darle un nombre al pequeño"

"Pequeña, fue niña" se dio la vuelta para irse

"No te vayas" suplicó "Ahora tengo dinero propio, puedo pagar una pensión alimenticia y hacer tu vida más llevadera… quizá no pueda reponer esos tres años pero puedo… Podemos intentar recuperarnos ¡Quiero recuperar a mi familia!"

"Pues inténtalo si tanto te hace feliz"

Terminó aceptando comer con él. No quería seguir discutiendo algo tan importante en los pasillos de la universidad donde quizá Haruka los viera y tuviera qué explicar quién era.

"No" decía en el restaurante una y otra vez "No te amo más"

"Pero dame una oportunidad…déjame recuperara a mi familia"

"Puedes intentar recuperar a tu familia sólo ten en cuenta esto: Te largaste, para esa niña eres un perfecto desconocido y con respecto a mí… hay alguien más"

"¿Te casaste?" ella negó con la cabeza "¿Entonces tengo mi oportunidad? ¿Puedo intentar recuperar a mi familia?" y ella asintió afirmativamente

Un día después que le dijo estaba embarazada él se fue de la ciudad. Perdida, sola, con el corazón destrozado y sin un centavo comenzó su dura lucha. Ahora, tres años después sabía que no necesitaba de nadie, que el amor se esfuma con el alba y sobretodo que el único tesoro que defendería sería a su hermosa niña

"Te quiero tanto Andy" besó su mejillita. Ella dormía, no se daba cuenta que su vida estaba por cambiar porque su padre había vuelto dispuesto a tener esa familia que dejó escapar por temor.

Estaba oscuro y silencio… demasiado. Setsuna escuchó un pequeño ruidito y luego la voz del muchacho maldiciendo. Se rió, con esa vocecita que apenas se escuchaba y Hassel contestó con una larga perorata sobre quién sabe qué cosa sobre el cableado de luz. Tres minutos después y la luz regresó

"Y la próxima niña lee el instructivo" terminó de conectar la nueva televisión pantalla gigante que la joven se compró "No puedo creer tengas tantas cosas conectadas" observó el enchufe saturado

"Gracias" hizo una pequeña reverencia

"Listo" prendió el televisor "Sonido estéreo y cable a cieno cincuenta canales" cambiaba de canal enloquecido hasta que por fin se detuvo "Es mi programa favorito"

"¡De verdad!" gritó "También el mío" sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

"Mi hermana dice que estoy chiflado pero es excelente programa: Criminales en fuga ¿Viste el capítulo donde Aragón asesina a Eutopia CasaGrande?"

"Qué episodio" contestó contenta "Le sacó el cerebro, y luego despedazó a la familia… qué manera de matar a una persona"

"Vaya" se rió el joven "Creo que si me oigo como tú, ahora sé por qué Michiru me dice sádico y sanguinario"

"Oh" sus mejillas ya no tenían espacio para más rojo intenso así que siguieron a sus orejas

"Pero a mí me gusta" dejó el control en la mesa "Me voy entonces… ya terminé y"

"Quédate y lo vemos juntos" pidió la morena "Haré palomitas… de microondas, claro está"

"Bien" se sentó "Quieres que te ayude con las palomitas" qué tonto sonaba

"No gracias" sonrió yendo a la cocina

"Si Hassel qué inteligente necesita ayuda para apretar un botón"

"¡Ya empezó!" gritó desde la cocina

"No"

"Muy bien Setsuna qué interesante pregunta, si la televisión se escucha hasta Tokio y tú preguntando eso" se reprendía a sí misma "¿Qué tomaremos?" paseó la vista entre las bebidas que tenía "Qué… " se dio la vuelta chocando contra él "Qué refresco quieres" sonrió observando sus ojos fieros

"El que sea está bien" sus labios quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Hassel se pregunta si la besaba afectaría eso su trabajo. Soltó una gran carcajada y negando con la cabeza tomó las sodas que llevó hasta la sala "Es otra niña rica" masculló recordando ella era la hija del dueño del edificio "Y tú Hasselito sólo eres el pobre niño jodido y bruto"

* * *

Notas:

Hola a todos!!! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. Bien pues las cosas se empiezan a complicar y pronto nos divertiremos viendo como este romance se torna un triángulo. Qué hará Haruka? Michiru accederá al regreso de su primer amor? Lo podrá perdonar? Perdonarías al amor de tu vida que te dejó con un hijo? Difícil decision. No se pierdan la reacción de Andy ;) Hasta la proxima


	14. ¡No quiero ese papá!

**14. ¡No quiero a ese papá!**

Si volvía a obligarla a seguirlo en otra de sus locas empresas le importaría un comino su vida dependiera de sus piernas y le daría un puntapié. Miró los juguetes y repitió la pregunta que hacía desde las ocho de la mañana, hora en que él la levantó

"Tengo una hija… Y como es la primera vez que la voy a ver"

"¡Cómo!" gritó sin dar cabida a la confesión "Embarazaste a la muchacha, la largaste y luego de… años… ¡Años! Regresas y tan fácil te perdona ¡De plano que hay cada mujer tan estúpida!"

"Cállate Haruka o no te la presentaré… capaz que le das ideas. Tenía quince años ¡Qué iba a hacer con un bebé!"

"Lo mismo que ella hizo… ¡Hacerte responsable!"

"Pero ahora tengo dinero, futuro y ganas de casarme"

"Ah claro es cuando tú digas… Perfecto" se dio media vuelta "No eres más idiota sólo porque los dioses se compadecieron de ti"

"Ayúdame qué le voy a dar a la criatura ¿Crees le guste el fútbol? ¡Haruka Tenoh no te atrevas a largarme aquí solito! ¿Haruka?" ella agitó la mano perdiéndose en la sección de abarrotes "¡Tenoh!"

No supo qué comprarle así que escogieron el más enorme oso de felpa que encontraron y unas rosas para la muchacha. Aún Haruka no podía creer qué cruel fue su amigo, claro que tenía razón, era joven, ingenuo, malvado y fue más fácil huir. Pero las personas cambian aunque después de verlo festejar con una prostituta ya no estaba tan segura. Jessy le dio la dirección donde se vería con ella.

"Aquí es" se estacionó "¿A qué hora quedaron de verse?" vio el reloj

"A las cuatro"

"Son las dos" bramó furiosa "Las dos… faltan dos horas bruto"

"No quiero llegar tarde" sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta y esa sonrisa encantadora "¿Crees que le guste su oso a la niña? Creo dijo era niña… Já, no recuerdo cómo se llama" se echó a reír "Estoy tan nervioso ¿Me veo guapo? ¿Parezco decente? ¿Está mi cabellito arreglado? ¿Crees que me ame?"

"No, no, sí, y no" se rió "Vayamos a comer en frente, faltan dos horas y tengo hambre"

Qué lento caminaba el reloj, por lo menos para Jessy. Más de una vez fue al baño para ver que luciera impecable y practicar sus frases de conquistador, hasta que se deprimió, debió quedarse en Inglaterra, seguir jugando Fútbol y olvidar a…

"Es hora" gritó saliendo a la calle "No la veo… ¡No la veo! ¿Y si no viene?" antes que la rubia pudiera decir algo él salió corriendo

"Qué loco está" reía animada observando la polvareda de humo que dejó

"Haruka" y la pequeña Andy saltó a sus brazos "Haruka" besó sus mejilla

"Hola preciosas" pobre Michiru estaba apunto de morir de la impresión "¿Qué te pasa? Parece viste a un muerto"

"Qué haces aquí" masculló con un hilo de voz

"Vine a acompañar a un amigo…"

"Vamonos Andrea" la tomó de la mano pero no contó con que la niña comenzaría gritar

"Tu dijiste que iba a papá… iba a papá… ver"

"Me equivoqué cariño"

"Haruka" lloraba y con su mano extendida le pedía la rescatara.

"¡Michiru!" gritó Jessy al oído de la rubia que seguía paralizada "No te vayas… te estaba buscando" y de un empujó quitó a la rubia que le estorbaba para sacar el oso de felpa gigante del auto "Te compré esto preciosa" sonrió como había practicado ante el espejo

"Mami" lloraba la niña aferrada a las faldas de la mujer "Mamita"

"Andy" besó su mejilla "Mira él es la persona que quería presentarte… de quien hablamos ayer" soslayó la mirada triste de la rubia

"No, yo Haruka" gritaba y pataleaba "Yo Haruka"

"Andrea" masculló con pesar "Entiéndeme por favor… deja de llorar cariño para que hablemos…"

"Hola preciosa, yo soy tu papá… se que desaparecí pero qué crees ¡Ya volví!" y sólo logró que la niña llorara más fuerte

"Quieres callarte" bramó furiosa la muchacha

"Haz algo" suplicó Jessy a la rubia "Haz que deje de llorar"

"No" se subió al auto "Es tú problema… De todas las mujeres estúpidas del planeta ¡Yo soy la número uno!" y arrancó el auto

"Haruka" gritó la niña y si Michiru no la ha sujetado hubiera salido tras ella

La había estado buscando toda la tarde. Qué pequeño era el mundo y también qué cruel. Su hermano le dijo la vio escondida en su temporal taller, estaba enfadado de tenerla allí y no hallaba cómo sacarla. Michiru le prometió hacerlo si dejaba de maldecir.

"Así que allí te escondes" observó ese rincón donde con la oscuridad se confundía "Te llenarás la ropa de grasa tonta… sal"

"En primera no me escondo y en segunda no me interesa cómo quede mi ropa… estoy ocupada llamando por teléfono" mostró el aparato

"Ah sí, eso me dijo Hassel" sacó de su bolsillo su móvil, el que Haruka le obsequió y le marcó. En seguida el aparato de la rubia comenzó a timbrar como loco "Habla conmigo ¿Quieres?"

"Qué"

"Estaba buscando la manera de decírtelo… no es que yo lo planeara o algo así, ni siquiera sabía se conocían… sólo pretendía no hacerte daño porque eres tan cabeza dura que…"

"No me molesta eso sabes" la interrumpió "En realidad estaba molesta porque odio que él quiera yo le resuelva su vida. Nunca creí tú eras la chica de la que hablaba… entonces menos quiero estar en medio de sus disputas"

"Entonces me sigues queriendo"

"Claro" sonrió "Somos buenas amigas… muy buenas"

"¿Amigas?" masculló sin entender nada

"Sí ¿O qué más somos? Espero no amantes porque en ese caso tendría que dejarte ir" sonrió con galantería "Le pedí a Sandy que fuera mi novia y quiero iniciar con el pie derecho… sin infidelidades ni…"

"Le qué a quién" bramó furiosa "Tenoh sal de allí para que te apaleé ahora" estaba realmente enfurecida "¡Ahora Tenoh!"

"Claro que no" recogió sus piernas que la joven intentaba alcanzar. La tomó del pie pero ella pataleó "Das miedo…me quedaré aquí hasta saber que estoy a salvo de ti"

"Sal ahora y explícame cómo le pediste a esa estúpida que fuera tu novia"

"Así mira" le sacó la lengua "Le dije Sandy ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

"¿Por qué? Creí… creí…"

"Qué cosa" ahora fue Haruka la que gritó furiosa "¿Creíste qué?"

"Nada" esquivó esa mirada que sabía le dirigía "¿Por qué a ella?"

"Porque la amo ¡La amo! ¡La amo!" gritaba a todo lo que su ronca voz le daba "La amo"

"¡Cállate ya!" sus ojos vidriosos la contemplaron con rabia "Lo escuché la primera vez… Supongo entonces todo está bien entre nosotras… somos aún amigas…buenas amiguitas"

"Sí" bajó la mirada "Buenas amiguitas… No sabía que él fuera el…"

"No lo digas" suplicó "las paredes oyen y aún no sé cómo se lo diré a Hassel sin que lo mate… No te preocupes" sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y amargura "Tú has tu vida feliz con Sandy, yo me encargaré nuestro Jessy no sea lastimado en el intento de amarme"

"Como quieras" y ella se fue. De nuevo volvió a llorar, desperada y rogando a Dios porque la pesadilla terminara o el amor que sentía por ella se esfumara.

La llamaba cada hora rogándole le ayudara, sólo una pista para que él pudiera recuperar a su familia y ella colgaba cansada. La última llamada él cambió su argumento, se lo debían a Andrea, merecía una familia y un instante de eso que un descuido de adolescentes le robó.

"Te veo mañana" le decía al móvil "Te diré qué le gusta y veremos la posibilidad de recogerla en la escuela ¿Está bien?"

"Te amo Tenoh" gritaba Jessy feliz

"Es por Andy no por ti cretino" y colgó

Habló con Michiru en la Universidad. No era que ella no quisiera se acercara a Andrea o no lo ayudara simplemente la niña no lo quería. Apenas lo veía lloraba a grito abierto, cada regalo que le llevaba ella lo destrozaba en el acto. Y ahora tenía la mala manía de negarse a dormir hasta que alguien no le prometiera que Haruka sería su papá. Hassel se desquiciaba y tan intolerante como era le gritaba así que la discusión terminaba por el terror que le tenía

"No puedo hacer nada… yo se lo dije a Jessy, la oportunidad la tiene pero no está en mis manos"

"¿Podemos recogerla hoy? Tenía pensado que fuéramos a jugar Fútbol y tal vez…lo quiera un poquito"

"Si quieres… ¿No ibas a salir con Sandy? Lo ha estado gritando a los cuatro vientos toda la semana" en su tono había un toque de rabia y celos

"Sí, los acompañaremos sólo un rato"

"Te veo entonces en el jardín de niños…yo no me voy a subir en el mismo auto que ella"

"Como quieras" se rió alegremente

Estaban ya los cuatro justo a tiempo para la salida. Michiru preguntó a la maestra por la niña pero la mujer antes de entregársela tenía algunas cosas que platicar con ella y su esposo

"O sea yo" se apuntó Jessy

"De eso nada" masculló furiosa

"Mami" salió corriendo pero su sonrisa maravillosa se esfumó al verlo a él "¿Setsuna? ¿Setsuna?" y agrito abierto comenzó a llorar

"No de nuevo" se quejó el muchacho

"Ven preciosa" la tomó en sus brazos Sandy

"Suelta a mi niña" esto cada vez iba más mal "Le pegarás lo idiota"

"Qué te pasa ¡Estas loca! Sólo quería ayudarte Kaioh ¿O crees que me divierte estar contigo cuando podríamos estar Haruka y yo solos haciendo mejores cosas?"

"Compra prostitutas" contestó señalando con el dedo a la rubia "Así que no ocupa de ti para hacer mejores cosas"

"Setsuna" lloraba la pequeña "Setsuna"

Media hora de llanto, discusión, y Haruka suplicaba ya por algo de piedad. Sandy la abrazó para besarla en la mejilla, le susurró lo buena y noble que era entonces Michiru abrazó a Jessy y le susurró lo estúpido que era por no conseguir que una niña dejara de llorar. Qué hermosa escena, cada cual abrazando a su pareja. Sonrisas satisfechas, encantadores gestos que sólo esconden el suplicio del alma

"Puedo hacer más que tú" jugaba con el balón en sus piernas

"Kaioh cállate… no quiero avergonzarte enfrente de tu novio y tu hijita"

"¿Tiene miedo la capitana? Anda apostemos y será más interesante"

"Tienes qué quererme" decía Jessy enfadado de sus pucheritos

"Po que" frunció su naricita la niña

"Porque soy tu papá y todos los niños tiene que querer a sus papás ¿No te lo enseñan en la escuela?" y con violencia agitó la cabeza diciendo no "Pues así es pregúntaselo a tu mamá"

"Puedo preguntar a Hassel"

"No a él no, porque él no sabe qué cosa es querer"

"Quiero otro papá" y de nuevo comenzó a llorar "mami quiero otro papá… uno no feo… ¡mami!" pero Michiru estaba muy ocupada intentando mantener el balón en sus piernas para ganarle a Sandy

"¡Qué hice para merecer esto!" gritó Jessy "Ven acá" la alzó impidiendo que llegara con su mamá "soy tu papá nos guste o no" observó sus ojitos vidriosos "Puedo enseñarte a jugar" señaló a su madre "yo soy futbolista profesional y tus amiguitos te envidiarán si me tienes como padre"

"Quién me envidiaría un papá feo" comenzó a hacer pucheritos "no parezco a ti ¿Verdad?"

"No corazón" sonrió Haruka encantada de ver que alguien ponía en su lugar al engreído muchacho

Lo intentó todo, pero ella no cedía, y Jessy juraba era más necia que la propia Michiru. Le compró un pequeño auto que ella pateó y se negó a subir. Le compró una bicicleta y ella a grito abierto juraba él quería matarla. Le compró peluches y ella los tiró por el balcón, incluyendo el oso de felpa gigante que aún se preguntaba la joven cómo cargó hasta la ventana

"Hassel" contestó Haruka "Lo vi… entre los dos tiraron todo por el balcón… creo deberías decirle antes que lo sepa por otros lados"

"¿Y arriesgarme a quedarme viuda antes de la boda?"

"¿Te vas a casar?" abrió los ojos asombrada

"Es un decir boba" la tomó del mentón, casi la besa por suerte reaccionó a tiempo recordando salía con Sandy

Cuando la llevó por un helado ella lo derramó en su camisa de seda. Si la llevaba a un restaurante seguro que terminaba vomitado, o lleno de algún alimento. El parque era otro asunto porque allí la niña se escondía en esos lugares donde sabía que si él la encontraba no podía entrar. Una vez en una de las resbaladillas se quedó en la casetita, Jessy tuvo que subir por ella y se atoró.

"Tenía el trasero de fuera y la cabeza metida en el agujero… Apostaría lo planeó" le contaba Michiru "Y luego tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos… Yo lo hubiera desatorado en un instante pero el tacaño no quiso pagar"

"¿Cómo lo ibas a desatorar?"

"Empuja y jala… o una patada… qué sé yo"

Todo intento terminaba en dolor de cabeza. Esa semana le habían dado la tarea de recogerla para ver si la costumbre de verlo hacía bajara la guardia. La rubia levantó la vista observando que llegaban. La pequeña corrió a sus brazos y le mostró el dibujo que había hecho en el jardín de niños

"¿Y quién es?" sonrió viendo esas figuras raras

"Mami, perrito que mami no compa, tú, Hassel y…" explicaba qué era cada figurita

"¿No me dibujaste?" interrogó el muchacho

"Sí aquí… siendo despedazado por Hassel"

"Ah" miró a Michiru suplicando ayuda

"Cariño no le desees mal a nadie"

"Tu dijiste" frunció el ceño "Hassel lo va a despedazar cuando se entere… yo bujé familia… cuando ya es familia…" dobló la hoja dejando sólo tres figuritas "Ahora ésta es mi familia"

"Tú, Michiru y Haruka" bramó Jessy "Felicidades Tenoh, ya tienes familia nueva… ¡La mía!"

"No le grites" bramó la joven "Ella no tiene la culpa… Andy la quiere y punto"

La rubia sonrió, ella se esforzó mucho por ese amor, también por la amistad de Michiru, el consuelo para perdedores, pero para ella esta bien porque no podía imaginar su vida sin escuchar su voz. Emitió un fuerte suspiro. Jessy sujetó a Michiru discutían juguetonamente hasta que él la besó y entonces la rubia sólo bajó la mirada

"Te veo luego Andy" se fue antes que su corazón se despedazara más

"Estúpido" se liberó de sus brazos

"Qué" se rió alegremente "el otro día me besaste"

"Pero" tartamudeó "Olvídalo… Andy dile adiós al tonto"

"Adiós… ton" le tapó la boca a tiempo

"Perdón" se sonrojó observando al fúrico muchacho

"¡Ves! Por eso no me quiere"

Michiru no la entendía, se suponía la amaba y aunque no de manera explícita quedó entendido intentarían una seria relación, eso entendió ella. Y luego le dice que le pidió a Sandy ser su novia. Tal vez sólo deliraba por ella, la atracción carnal las llevó al sueño de un amor verdadero, sincero y único. Se miró al espejo, aún era esa niña fea que se enamoró de Jessy. No, nunca fue fea, sólo era pobre muy pobre. Se cepilló el cabello y le repitió a su hermosa hija que debía ser amable con su padre

"No" contestó metiéndose entre las cobijas

"¿Por qué no? Es un buen hombre"

"No"

Hoy vendría Jessy a hablar con Hassel, lo había visto muy feliz en esos dos días así que esperaba no lo masacrara. Oyó llamaban a la puerta y corrió a abrir antes que su hermano lo hiciera. Era él. Se veía nervioso y angustiado

"Bien pues aquí vamos" emitió un fuerte suspiro

"Falta sólo Setsuna… no quiero la niña esté aquí… mírala ya viene"

"¿Él es?" lo contempló con indiferencia "Andy tiene razón es feo"

"Qué" bramó el rubio "Soy muy guapo para tu información…"

"Cállate, eso no está a discusión. Una hora Setsuna a ver cómo me va"

"Suerte"

Besó la frente de su niña y cerró la puerta cuando las vio perderse en la escalera

"Hassel, alguien quiere verte…"

"No hay habitaciones disponibles" bramó

"No es por eso" masculló aterrado "¿No me recuerdas? Soy Jessy Westh… el amigo de Ryan… jugábamos fútbol juntos" Hassel seguía con el ceño fruncido "Me fracturaste un dedo porque llevé a Michiru a bailar"

"Ah" se rió "El niño rico que me iba a demandar… Qué quieres"

Con calma dijo el discurso que había preparado y luego explicó cada punto que creyó relevante para que no lo aniquilara allí mismo. Venía a responsabilizarse de sus actos. Él se rió

"La niña es hija del güerejo feo del diez"

"Ya te lo expliqué mil veces Hassel Haruka no es su papá"

"Como sea… éste está feo y mi niña no es fea… debe haber un error" miró con furia al muchacho "porque si no morirás ¿Lo sabes? Entonces repite después de mí Oh señor Muyra me equivoqué de Michiru, pero fue un placer verlo y saber que su Michiru es muy feliz y no ocupa de limosnas"

"Es que con una muestra de ADN podemos comprobarlo y así…"

No lo dejó decir más, se lanzó contra él, la bestia acaba de ser liberada. Lo golpeó contra la pared, Jessy gritaba y daba de patadas, por desgracias ninguna atinó a su agresor, Michiru gritando le pidió parara. Un estruendo ruido terminó aquella fiera batalla. Hassel acaba de chocar la cabeza del muchacho contra la pared. Quedó el rastro de sangre dibujado y él inconsciente en el piso con el cráneo destrozado

"Lo mataste" masculló Michiru aterrada

"Y ahora te mataré a ti por ramera ¿Cómo puedes venderte por un par de monedas? ¿No tienes dignidad?"

Desesperada llamó a Haruka, su hermano acaba de matar a Jessy. El temible hombre le arrebató el aparato y lo aventó lejos. Levantó la mano y le propinó el primer golpe enfurecido. Su estallido de rabia ya no tenía control, su hermana se vendió a él por una mísera pensión, cómo podía permitirle regresar cuado destrozó su vida, la abandonó por tres años a su suerte conociendo lo pobres que era, no tenían ni para comer, y él tuvo que decir adiós a todos sus sueños para trabajar y sacar adelante a esa niña embarazada. Más de una vez se quedó sin comer para que ella comiera, temía tanto se muriera como ocurrió con su madrastra. No podía sólo fingir no sucedió ¡No lo permitiría!

"Basta" entró la rubia al departamento "Basta Hassel" le quitó de la mano el cinturón "Michiru no es una niña ya y si vino a ti es porque te necesita… Carajo crees que una paliza va cambiar lo que pasó o que lo mates"

"Tú no sabes nada niño rico estúpido"

"Qué no sé… ¿Que el cretino es tan suertudo que a pesar de sus idioteces tiene lo mejor de nuestras miserables vidas? Que él se queda con su amor, sus caricias y su corazón a pesar de que la abandonó ¡Y qué con un carajo! Qué si la va a ser feliz… si él jura que esta dispuesto a todo por compensar su sufrimiento"

"Llévatela" se sentó en la mesa. Se llevó las manos al cabello mientras hacía un recuento de los daños "llévatela contigo… no quiero verla jamás… ¡Jamás!"

Notas.

Lo se lo se!!!! Soy peor que un licuado de sandía!!! Lo se!!! Después del dramatizmo... Hi!!! Como estan??? Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar nada pero heme aquí. Creo actualicé todas las historias, sino me avisan, segun yo no se me pasó ninguna.

Hace unos meses me dieron un ascenso y eso me ha tenido sumamente feliz lo que hizo que me quedara sin inspiración. Qué les puedo decir el dinero no hace la felicidad pero la compra ya hecha!!! Ok, es broma, pero lo cierto es que me fascina mi nuevo puesto y auque la paga es mejor, el tiempo que queda para mí es mucho menos. No se preocupen, no pienso dejar las historias a medias, de hecho se me han ocurrido ideas nuevas que espero sacar para diciembre. Este mes y el que viene estaré actualizando más seguido y espero para el siguiente año continuar así.

Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han brindado, el que lean las historias y dejen sus comentarios, es lindo para mí saber de ustedes y conocer un poco sobre lo que piensan y sobre ustedes mismos.

Así que aquí les dejo actualizaciones para que se diviertan un ratito.

Sobre Se Renta: Solo les puedo decir que esto se va poner muy pero muy mal para Haruka. El siguiente capítulo Preludio a mi fin. Haruka esta muy triste y en verdad siente que todo su mundo se terminó, la mínima oportunidad con Michiru se ha desvanecido ahora que Jessy volvió ¿Como competir con el primer amor de Michiru? ¿Podrá Michiru darse cuenta del inmenso amor que le tiene nuestra hermosa rubia? ¡No se pierdan el proximo capítulo!

Hasta la proxima!!!!


	15. Preludio a mi fin

**Notas iniciales: Hola a todos!!! Por allí me preguntaron quién es Sandy, ella es la capitana del equipo de soccer donde juega Michiru, se llevaba bastante mal con ella y en los primeros capitulos se enamoró de Haruka, así que ahora que sale con la rubia Michiru lo siente como una traición **

**15. Preludio a mi fin**

Sandy la besó en los labios no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Michiru, ella dirigió su vista a otro lado fingiendo no notaba aquellas muestras de cariño. Qué triste se veían. Entendía Michiru estuviera tan mal, el bruto de Hassel estuvo a punto de matarle al novio, pero de Haruka no entendía qué la tenía tan triste.

"Me voy sola, no te apures" masculló la joven de cabello aguamarino

"No espera" la detuvo "Te veo en la noche Sandy"

"¡Haruka te quiero!"

Hoy tenía su evento Andrea, era el día en que la escuela hacía una demostración de lo que los niños habían aprendido en clases. A la niña le disgustaba porque nunca tenía nada que mostrar y aunque lo hubiera tenido no tenía a nadie a quién mostrárselo. Al llegar al jardín de niños vieron que ya estaba allí Jessy.

"¿Cómo sigues?" le preguntó la rubia observando el vendaje de su cabeza

"Sin contar perdí mi hermosa melena y me quedé pelón bien" sonrió "Ven cariño" la besó y la joven se liberó de él mostrando una indiferencia terrible

"Déjala" le masculló la rubia "Dale tiempo Jessy"

"Está bien" se acomodó la camisa "¿Me veo guapo?"

"Sí" se rió de él "Pues entonces me voy… vengo al rato para que comamos juntos…"

"No" la interrumpió la joven "Vete con Sandy"

"Mamá" gritaba por los barrotes la niña "Haruka viniste a verme"

"Eh" se rascó la cabeza, nadie la invitó y sólo esta allí porque cumplía sus funciones como chofer

"Quédate por favor" le pidió el muchacho "Si llora tú la calmas"

La maestra los pasó, invitó a Andy a mostrarle su pupitre y los trabajos que había hecho. La niña sonriendo llevó a Haruka de la mano para enseñarle todos sus dibujos

"Qué hermosos" elogió Jessy "Y mira lo que te traje mi pequeña artista"

La pequeña abrió grades sus ojos verdes al ver él le traía ese estuche de colores que tanto quería. Iba a tomarlos pero aún no olvidaba lo odiaba. Se aferró a las piernas de Haruka, como si temiera la perdería por ese instante que flaqueó a la tentación

"Tómalos corazón… él te quiere mucho y quiere ser tu amigo pero si no lo dejas puedes perderte una gran oportunidad" le dijo la rubia

"No papá…yo a ti" se abrazó a su cuello llorando

"Pero yo no puedo. Un día tu mamá decidirá que quiere vivir con alguien y rehacer su vida, pero él siempre será tu papá porque en un tiempo mamá lo amó con todo su corazón… así naciste tú"

"¿Entonces puedo dos?"

"Sí, yo te voy a querer siempre aunque tú tengas otro papá o quieras a otra persona"

La niña tomó los colores y le agradeció su atención. Jessy sonrió, y con un gesto le agradeció a la rubia le ayudara con ese bello discurso y diciéndole qué comprar

"Qué mocos" se escuchó la voz de Hassel "Ven y dame un abrazo"

"Hassel" corrió alegremente a sus brazos "Hice dibujo tuyo… Hassel aplasta montuos"

"Ella me invitó" dijo a los presentes que lo veían con terror "Siento haber estrellado tu cabeza y que ésta no se rompiera como debía… perdón por fallar… la próxima sí te mueres"

"Ah no gracias así déjalo" masculló escondido detrás de Michiru

"Buenas tardes" saludó Setsuna.

"Setsuna" tomó su mano para llevarla al otro mural "Mía… yo hice"

El evento había terminado. Ella lo observaba en los columpios jugando con Andy. Era imposible creer que el tierno Hassel pudiera convertirse en una horrible bestia, ella lo conocía, ese lado amable, sensible y dulce como también vivió el horror de sus pasiones desatadas. Hassel Myura, solitario, amargado y dulce Hassel. Tenía razón, se vendió por unos cuantos pesos a Jessy porque no mecía su perdón ni mucho menos permitirle entrar en la vida de su niña.

"Hassel" lo llamó con dulzura

"Qué quieres niña" bramó furioso

"Déjame volver… No quiero estar lejos de ti"

"No" meneó la cabeza en negativa "Vete con él…"

"Pero no quiero estar con él… No puedo estar viviendo siempre con Setsuna…"

"Pídele al güerejo entonces que se case contigo"

"Si pudiera lo hacía" masculló con un hilo de voz "Haruka tampoco quiere saber nada de mí"

"¿Ves? El problema eres tú, somos mayoría los que queremos salgas de nuestras vidas… Michiru" sonrió con amargura "Tú sólo nos causas dolor. Quien te ama termina derramando lágrimas de amargura, y yo ya me cansé de cuidarte, quererte y tolerar tus idioteces"

"No me dejes Hassel… No me dejes a la deriva"

"Lo lamento" besó su mejilla "Esta vez no… conmigo ya no cuentas"

"Hassel" y las lágrimas brotaron a mares "Por Andy" pero él contestó no con la cabeza

Estaba tan sola y tan perdida. Se sentía sin rumbo ni hogar. Lo vio irse y sólo bajó la mirada, quería sujetarlo e implorar la llevara con él pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía aún así la dejaría. Se sentó en el columpio mientras Andrea jugaba en la resbaladilla. Cómo podía dañar tanto a los que amaba

"Preciosa" se sentó Haruka a su lado "Ya me tengo que ir" se balanceaba en su pequeño columpio "Dijo Setsuna que ella te llevará ¿Eso está bien?"

"Sí" se secó las lágrimas "Gracias por venir… supongo vas a salir con Sandy"

"Sí" sonrió "¿Te molesta?" ella negó con la cabeza "Tómate una de estas" le extendió su pequeño frasco "Te hará sentirte mejor, son naturistas…"

"¿Antidepresivos?" se rió alegremente "Yo no estoy deprimida ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"No sé" abrió el frasco y se tomó dos pequeñas tabletas "Pero de verdad son buenas"

"¿Estás deprimida?" la observó con recelo "¿Lo estás Haruka?" la tomó del mentón para poder observar esos ojos azules que no sabían mentirle. La rubia se limitó a encogerse de hombros "¿Por qué lo estarías?"

"Quién sabe" se rió alegremente "Toma… funcionan bien, no son adictivas y son naturales… excelentes para necias como tú y yo" se levantó del columpio "Te veo en la noche… o mañana… cuando quieras y puedas" besó su mejilla "Hasta pronto bonita"

"Hasta pronto Haruka" se sujetó de la punta de su chamarra pero sabía debía dejarla ir antes de seguirla lastimando "Hasta pronto" y lentamente la soltó "¡Haruka!" gritó antes que se fuera "¿Siempre vamos a ser amigas?"

"Siempre… siempre te voy a querer Michiru Kaioh" le guiñó el ojo y siguió su camino

Fue el fin de semana a casa. Tal vez porque ansiaba ese último tiro de gracia que aniquilara su alma. Todo preferible a seguir sufriendo. Como siempre Magdalena estaba gritando, su padre había hecho otra de sus tantas tonterías. Intentó sacar su pan tostado del aparto aún en funcionamiento con un tenedor. La mujer lo llamó estúpido y Haruka saludó esperando con eso terminaran el pleito

"Te dije no vinieras más a esta casa" bramó molesta

"Ah" se dio la vuelta

"Pero yo la invité" bramó su padre "Y es mi casa también… y mi hija…"

La mujer fue quien entonces se fue, no sin antes soltar un par de injurias. La rubia se sentó junto a su padre, recargó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedó allí en silencio esperando que el dolor y el amor se fueran de su alma.

"¿Y si vamos a jugar? Me gustó ese lugar donde tu amiguita me llevó ahora que estuve allá… investigué y aquí también hay"

"¿Qué cosa padre?"

"Centros de Video juegos… Nos subimos a las motos, jugamos con pistolitas y…me divertí tanto… me sentía como niño en confitería ¿Quieres ir allí?"

"No gracias" cerró los ojos "estoy tan cansada que sólo quiero dormir"

"Dedícame una hora y después te dejaré en paz… me la debes"

"Bien" tomó las llaves de su auto "una hora Tenoh" se rió alegremente, cómo es que cambiaron los papeles y ella terminó siendo el padre.

Jessy le dijo que ese fin de semana le pediría a Michiru se casara con él. Estaba vuelto loco buscando una casa hasta que cayó en la cuenta no podían vivir más en Japón, él jugaba en Manchester así que su nueva pequeña familia tendría que irse a vivir allá. Le pagaría una buena universidad a la joven, mandaría a Andrea a una escuela especial y tal vez hasta lograra hacer que Michiru jugara en un equipo profesional de soccer

"Ryan jugaba fútbol" se balanceaba en su moto "Supongo de allí lo aprendió"

"Es talento cariño" contestó el rubio hombre listo para depositar su moneda "Nadie de la familia es bueno en el volante mas que tú… Talento ¿Lista?"

"Sí padre" tomó los manubrios del juego "Aquí vamos"

Y como los últimos quince juegos perdió. El rubio hombre saltó en la moto, gritaba emocionado volvió a ganar. Después de su ataque desmedido de euforia paseó la mirada por el sitio viendo qué quería jugar ahora. Entonces su mirada chocó con la de su hija. Qué tristes se veían sus ojos azules, aunque trataba de sonreír esa mirada delataba cómo su alma moría lentamente.

"¿Y si ella dice no?"

"¿A casarse con Jessy?" se rió alegremente, eso debía ser un chiste "Lo ama, la ama, tiene una hija, tendrá su vida soñada… ¿Por qué diría no?"

"Porque la botó por tres años… yo diría no, ¿Y si me deja de nuevo y en un país que ni conozco? Inglaterra está muy lejos… Hay mujeres tontas pero Michiru no lo es cariño"

"Yo creo que sí" se destornillaba de la risa

Y lo que era una visita de dos días se convirtió en una semana. No quería regresar porque no tenía ánimos ni para levantarse a un nuevo día. Sabía que con el pasar de los días y no verla el amor se esfumaría. Tiempo, sólo eso… tiempo. En realidad sólo postergaba ese momento doloroso, saber qué dijo ella, si se iría, si se casaría, si ya no la necesitaría… Y el móvil sonó

"Qué bien… tienes una semana desaparecida Tenoh" era ella, por qué se empeñaba en perseguirla

"Ah, me tomé una vacaciones es todo… pero en una semana más regresaré"

"¿Aún estás triste?" respondió con una risita nerviosa "Y si voy para allá y platicamos…"

"No por favor" suplicó angustiada "Sólo dame unos días más… te juro que estaré bien, por favor… por favor"

"Está bien" silencio "cualquier diría que te escondes de mí" silencio "Ah" su risita traviesa "Es eso. Entonces te dejo ya… Vas a regresar ¿Verdad?"

"Sí"

"Bien, pues hasta pronto entonces" y colgó

Era medio día, estaba aún dormida pues en esos días era lo único que apagaba su melancolía. Escuchó a su madre gritando y ella se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, ya se cansaría y se iría. Sólo que esta vez no ocurrió así y la despiadada mujer entró a la alcoba, la descobijó y abrió las cortinas mostrándole el nuevo día que le esperaba afuera

"Sirve de algo" la agitó violentamente "Necesito chofer… tienes tres minutos para vestirte, almorzar y estar en el auto"

"No puedo…perdí mi licencia"

"¡Haruka Tenoh!" otra sacudida brutal "Vas a hacerlo y ya"

"Qué mierda de vida" se puso en pie "No puedo ni dormir tranquila"

"Muévete y no me rezongues"

Fueron de compras, la llevó por toda la sección para damas cargando mil prendas, de las cuales terminó comprando sólo una. Le dolía la cabeza y creía firmemente que también a la pobre empleada. Ella solo la toleraría en lo que hacía las compras pero en cambio la rubia debía soportarla a diario. Vio un hermoso vestido en el aparador y al momento pensó en Michiru

"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó su madre

"No para mi" se rió la rubia

"Entonces págalo con tu dinero" se metió al vestidor de nuevo

Luego a zapatería, perfumería, cosméticos y rogaba porque un terremoto destruyera la tienda. Probó las mil lociones hasta que su dolor de cabeza adormeció su razón, escuchó una voz lejana que conocía y luego vio a Mayle, su ex novia

"Hola preciosa" flirteaba con descaro "Qué mal ya no seamos pareja"

"Tú tuviste la culpa por infiel" observó a la mujer que salía del probador "Vienes con tu mamá… mejor me voy, ya sabes que no me traga"

"¿Quieres tomarte algo conmigo? Y platicar"

"No esta semana Haru, pero llámame la otra, ya estaré libre"

Su mamá la cargó con mil paquetes. Pero ya por fin terminaban. Llegaron a casa al anochecer. Desconcertada observó que Setsuna la esperaba.

"¿Sucedió algo malo?"

"No, Michiru me envió para ver si estabas bien…Ella cree necesitas una amiga que no sea ella. Y aquí estoy"

"Pues no es así, estoy bien pero ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir te voy a llevar a cenar"

Estuvo callada más de una hora pero apenas se sintió más cómoda con la situación empezó a hablar. Setsuna no le entendía nada, aparte de lo atropellado que hablaba, le parecía decía incoherencias, saltaba de una idea a otra y luego regresaba al diálogo anterior, empezaba a marearla. Sonrió y vio que la rubia tomaba un respiro para continuar

"Deberías hablar con Michiru"

"No… ella sólo me estafa"

"Y te ama… no olvides esa parte. Sobre la boda yo no sé nada, ella me lo diría si pensara casarse. Así que regresa al departamento y de una buena vez dile que la amas"

"No" y de nuevo se soltó en su largo discurso sin sentido. Setsuna se resignó a no entenderla jamás así que sólo sonrió.

Volvió a casa en la mañana, ella llegaba cuando vio Hassel se iba, le habló para interceder por Michiru pero él sólo se rió alegremente, meneó la cabeza en negativa y se esfumó. Setsuna empezaba a frustrarse, nadie quería oírla peo todos rogaban por ser escuchados, si tan solo le dijeran sus raras confesiones a las personas indicadas sus vidas no serían tan caóticas

"Claro, primero hazlo y luego opinas" bramó Michiru

"Sólo dile que la amas y se acabó" gritó por primera vez "Qué tiene de malo"

"A ver y tú por qué no se lo dices a mi hermano… que lo amas" y su rostro se empezó a tornar colorado

"No lo amo" se escondió en la cocina "y soy tímida" masculló

Lo esperó a que llegara en la tarde y en vano intentó hablar con él. Así que lo siguió hasta su temporal taller. Se paró frente a él y con su mejor mirada colérica le exigió le pusiera atención

"Qué bonitos ojos tienes… hasta cuando están furiositos" Hassel rió encantado

"Pero ese no es el punto" ya no podía estar más roja "¿Por qué ya no quieres a Michiru contigo?"

"Porque necesita madurar y responsabilizarse de sus pésimas decisiones" se recargó en la mesa "entre nos… me agradaba más se quedara con el güero del diez… se ve buen mocito y más de una vez lo he encontrado llorando como un niñito por Michiru. Se ve tan tierno y dulce cuando llora, pobre güero feo… Y está menos feo que el otro idiota"

"Deja que regrese… te necesita"

"No"

"¿Y si te lo pido yo como favor especial?" él se sonrojó. Rió nervioso y con la cabeza dijo no "Te prestaré mi televisión gigante de plasma… por un mes"

"No niña" la tomó del mentón "No y no… y nadie ni esos ojitos negros suplicantes me harán ceder" estaba a milímetros de un beso, sólo necesitaba un ligero impulso, hasta la tenía sujeta del mentón. Cerró los ojos y riendo dejó al ensueño continuar. Se rió estruendosamente y la soltó "No"

"Pues qué le vamos a hacer" contestó con pesar "Por lo menos no le hagas la ley del hielo… te extraña"

"¿Y crees yo no a ella?" se encogió de hombros "Es cuestión de crecer"

"¿Y tú cuándo lo harás?"

"¿Cuándo haré qué?"

"Crecer" frunció el ceño "dejar esa tonta idea de soy el niño pobre, bruto y sin nada que ofrecer… vives tu papel de víctima tan bien que inspiras más lástima que temor"

"¿Y qué debo ser entonces?" su tono denotaba enojo

"Has algo por ti, culpas a Michiru por lo que no has hecho pero no has querido hacer nada, eso es cierto… estudia la nocturna, sé técnico en algo, esfuérzate y obtendrás lo que quieres…Ah claro es más fácil gimotear que eres el niño huérfano, pobre y tonto que nadie quiso ni querrá… Yo te querría si dejaras de sentir lástima por ti"

"¿Me querrías?" se rió alegremente

"Lo siento" y sonrojada como nunca salió huyendo

"Qué impresión causo… todos huyen despavoridos de mí"

**Notas:**

**Ven? No me tarde. Este capi es un poco triste por lo que le esta pasando a Haruka pero ni hablar, espero les gustara. En el sieguiente capítulo Jessy le propone matrinonio a Michiru ¿Aceptara? Podra perdonar al amor de su vida??? y el amor de bajada??? (Es decir Haruka jajaja) Próximo Capítulo Soy un desastre**


	16. Soy un desastre

**Hola!!! Capitulo Nuevo!!! Diviertanse**

**16. Soy un desastre**

Subió a su moto y se preparó para empezar un día más en su vida de calamidades. Quién iba a decir que iba a extrañar tanto a Haruka Tenoh. La necesitaba como nunca ocupó de otro ser humano. A veces pensaba en escapar en su pequeña motoneta hasta Tokio, igual y la despedirían pero ahora sería por un motivo menos tonto que sólo no tener noción de cómo dar vuelta en una curva tan cerrada.

"Demonios" derrapó y las cajas salieron volando "Felicidades Michiru Kaioh nuevo récord, ni siquiera debías dar vuelta" no es que fuera mala conductora, era la tensión que sentía.

El mismo fin de semana que Haruka se marchó Jessy la invitó a cenar, algo familiar alegó en su defensa, Michiru con gusto hubiera dicho no, pero Setsuna insistía en ayudarlo a ocupar un lugar en la vida de Andrea, si se lo preguntaban a ella, ese derecho lo perdió cuando huyó de la ciudad… Y más o menos la noche siguió de la siguiente forma

"Madame" saludó caballerosamente Jessy esperando su pequeña flor le agradara a su niña pero ella sólo se limitó a verlo con ese recelo que le guardaba "Fidelidad a Haruka, supongo" rió como tonto "Pero ya le expliqué por qué Haruka no puede ni será su papá"

"Y luego dices que yo hago te odie… no necesitas ayuda" se burló Michiru

"De todos modos no creo te interese una relación así con ella… ¡No me digas que eres…!"

"No" le tapó la boca "No lo soy" se dio la vuelta coqueteándole sin intención.

Jessy la deseaba, nunca conoció a una mujer más seductora, encantadora y tan difícil de complacer, y bien es dicho que lo que menos podemos tener es lo que más queremos y él la quería… a toda costa.

"Te gustará el restaurante" le platicaba a Andy pero ella iba distraída con el hermoso paisaje: la costa

"¿Y para qué tanta formalidad?" interrogó Michiru observando se dirigían a un lugar en el que semejante vestuario sobraría

"Ya verás"

Ojala alguien le hubiera advertido sus intenciones, porque entonces hubiera pasado sobre las ideas de Setsuna, su conciencia y la vaga idea que Andrea exigía ya un padre. Ocuparon la mesa de en medio que él ya tenía reservada, allí donde la multitud podía contemplarlos y ellos podían sentirse el centro del universo. No era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, no para su gusto, pero sí el más costo. Si hubiera sido Haruka de seguro la lleva a Sirens Club pero su rubia y paranoica amiguita ahora estaba lejos… a cuatro horas de ella. No pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara y Jessy la vio desconcertado

"¿Quieres ir a otro sitio?"

"Pregúntale a Andrea… yo ni siquiera quería venir" abrió la carta leyendo el menú

"No tampoco" dijo la niña "¿Puedo ir a domi?"

"No cariño, son las siete… y es viernes"

Y entonces vino la sorpresa de la noche. Jessy fingió se caía un cubierto, así que se agachó para recogerlo, ahora estaba de rodillas frente a su hermosa pareja. Sin más le mostró ese costoso anillo que había mandado traer desde Francia

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"¿Yo?" frunció el ceño Michiru

"¿Quién más?"

Miles de razones, muy buenas razones para quedarse con él pero para el corazón no había ninguna válida. Cuando vio que todo el restaurante los observaba se levantó de la mesa y se fue al baño. Jessy la siguió así que la petición de matrimonio tal parecía concluiría allí

"No" contestó al verlo entrar al baño de damas "No quiero… no puedo… y no"

"Pero me amabas y dijiste me darías otra oportunidad"

"Para recuperar a tu familia" rechinó los dientes "Tonto" gritó por fin "Te dije que había alguien más"

"Pero no sales con nadie ni he visto nadie te pretenda para sorpresa mía… creo eres terrible. Tu vida cambiará a mi lado y donde hubo amor todavía puede haber más amor… ¡Puedes amarme de nuevo!"

"No" se rió alegremente Michiru "No cuando ya amas a alguien más"

"Bien" se sentó en el lavamanos, Jessy no se daría por vencido "Dime quién es y terminará esta tontería"

"No" y riendo se marchó del baño

Jessy la persiguió todo el pasillo hasta que se sentaron. Ahora estaban Michiru Andy y él. Pero siendo tan tonto como era recorrió su sillita al lado de la niña para así seguir conversando en murmullos

"Mami, él apachurra" decía la pobre criatura atrapada entre sus padres

"No insista" se reía "mejor nos vamos" se levantó de la mesa "No me voy a casar contigo, por muchas más razones que un nuevo amor como que ¡Me abandonaste hace tres años!" Jessy al momento intentó silenciarla pero ya era tarde porque todo el restaurante ya los veía con recelo y murmuraban

Él no se daría por vencido, la plática terminó en el estacionamiento. Andrea jugaba dando saltitos sobre la cajuela y ellos seguían sobre el mismo tema sin llegar a un punto. Jessy le exigía esa segunda oportunidad que le prometió, el nombre de su nuevo amor, una mejor razón para rechazarlo… Y Michiru sólo se reía

"Te di una oportunidad para recuperar a tu familia… es decir ¡Andrea!"

"Pero… pero… soy un buen partido" silencio por fin que sólo era roto por el ruidito de los zapatos de Andrea golpeando la cajuela "Deja de saltar lo rayarás niña"

"Ves" bramó furiosa "Eres un mal padre, así que no…y no…y ¡NO!" silencio de nuevo. Esta vez total

"Espera un momento" sonrió como tonto "No tienes a nadie, lo dices para darme celos"

"Como si me interesara qué sientes o piensas"

"A menos que" se quedó con la boca abierta y la miró con ese terror que sólo reflejaba lo descubrió "A menos que estés enamorada de Haruka Tenoh" por un momento Michiru palideció pero como buena mentirosa alcanzó a salvar la situación riendo a carcajadas

"No tonto" reía animadamente "Y si fuera así no es tu problema"

"Lo es" infló el pecho de orgullo "Porque eso es una relación gay y afecta a mi hija"

"Claro ahora es tu hija… Mira" le lanzó su mejor mirada de odio "Supongamos por un instante que es así y amo locamente a Tenoh, no puedes hacer nada, es mi vida, mi hija y tú un payaso de circo así que no me amenaces"

"Creí que Haruka era mi amiga pero si esas tenemos así te lo dejaré niña: Yo sé que tú y esa horrible ex amiga tienen algo y moveré cielo, mar y tierra para quitarte a la niña… Dejemos una cosa en claro Michiru, si he permitido el juego sea bajo tus normas es por la pena que siento por ti, yo sigo siendo el que tiene poder, el niño rico con dinero y ahora ya no es de papi sino mío. No me retes porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te quito a la niña"

"¿Y para qué quieres a Andy?" sonrió con cierto toque soberbio

"Sólo porque tú la quieres" se dio media vuelta para subir al auto "Nos vamos"

"Vete solo" tomó a su niña en brazos "No necesitamos de ti… Nunca te hemos necesitado"

"Como quieras" sonrió triunfal "No lo olvides, yo noto algo así y se acabó tu vida perfecta niña… siempre obtengo todo lo que deseo ¡Todo!"

¿Qué posibilidades había que le quitara a su bebé? Todas, en un juicio por patria potestad perdería de inmediato sin necesidad de sacar a colación una relación homosexual. No tenía trabajo, no cuidaba bien de la niña, la abandonaba un par de días al año que si sumaba todos hacían un total de un mes, ahora ni siquiera tenía una casa dónde vivir

"Lo hiciste enfadar" opinó Setsuna

"No, me amenazó y creo que puede ganar"

"No creaseso, es seguro que te gana… Seria un juicio rápido y doloroso… Creo te puede hasta negar la vuelvas a ver, de hecho sucedería porque de seguro se la lleva a Inglaterra…"

"Setsuna" gritó al punto de la histeria "Necesito me ayudes no que me hundas más… ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"No le des armas… Consigue un trabajo, luego una casa, vida estable, un esposo, un auto, sé buena madre…"

"Compa perro" opinó Andy y al ver esa mirada colérica de su madre continuó "Yo decía que un perrito es familia… o Haruka… el perrito o Haruka y somos familia"

"Familia es más complejo que una pareja, dos hijos, un perro, un gato y un perico…"

"Sí" asintió la morena "el perico sobra para mi gusto"

"¡No se puede hablar contigo!"

Así terminó en un empleo mediocre que por lo menos le daba el ingreso suficiente para mostrarse una persona capaz de sustentar los gastos de su hija, ahora sólo se faltaba poder pagar una renta o comprar una casa y…

"No" gemía observando que su cargamento se atrofió "No soy buena repartidora de comida china… debí escoger el de secretaria… ¡O casarme con él!"

"¿Te ayudo preciosa?" no podía haber otra voz igual de celestial a esa

"¡Haruka!" y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a sus brazos "Te he extrañado tanto" la besó una y otra vez en cada mejilla hasta que se dio cuenta allí estaba también Sandy

"Cualquiera diría que la amas" masculló Sandy "¿Nos vamos Haruka?"

"Sí" lentamente se soltó de Michiru "Te veo luego preciosa"

"¿Volviste al departamento?"

"No, aún no" agitando la mano se despidió

"Mi vida no puede ser más desastrosa" miró la motoneta

Haruka no entendía bien por qué Jessy estaba tan molesto con ella pero no tenía tiempo para sus niñerías así que lo empujó para poder entrar a la habitación. El rubio se quedó observando a Sandy, parecía preguntarse mil cosas porque no le estaba poniendo atención, eso hasta que la rubia cansada le arrojó un cojín a la cabeza

"¿Son pareja no?"

"Sí" afirmó Sandy riendo alegremente "¿Tiene algo de malo?"

"¿La amas Haruka?"

"Sí" sonrió la rubia sin entender qué pretendía "Mucho"

"No me hagas caso" se tendió en la cama "Me siento morir porque Michiru primero dice una cosa y luego dice otra… Yo quería casarme con ella pero ella dice que no ¡Primero dijo sí!"

La rubia contestó con una sonora carcajada, conocía muy bien a la muchacha para saber que podía estar pasando y entonces Jessy se soltó a llorar amargamente, estaba muy dolido porque su mejor amiga se burló de su sufrimiento

"Qué sensible" lo consoló Sandy haciendo mil intentos para no reír a carcajadas "No te preocupes, el que persevera alcanza… y un día se podrá"

"¿Y como qué debo hacer Haruka? Tú la conoces y sabes qué le gusta"

"En realidad no mucho, supongo que podrías empezar por intentar te perdone por abandonarla…"

Cuando se quedaron solos él aprovechó para hacer la pregunta crucial

"¿La amas?" y Haruka frunció el ceño porque su mirada melancólica le decía en algún momento dejaron de referirse a Sandy "A Michiru ¿Te gusta? ¿La amas? ¿Te ama?"

"Sí, no, no" se rió a carcajadas "Es una niña muy hermosa, demasiado diría yo, tiene un carácter afable, medio incomprensible y sobretodo está loca… He allí la razón por la que yo de plano no la amaría… hay que estar loco (sin ofender) para atreverse si quiera a ser su novio, te desquicia y para mi gusto es la persona más estresante que conozco… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Te dijo algo ella?"

"Dijo que hay alguien más y creo que me divagué… creí tú y ella tenían un romance… qué tonto soy" la acompañó en sus risas "A ella siempre le gustaron los hombres, sin ofender"

"Sí… le gustaban los hombres" se destornillaba de la risa

"Haruka" la palmeó en la espalda llorando "Ya no te juntes con Michiru cada día estás más loca" y es que no entendía por qué se reía tanto

No podía creer que su niña cumpliera cuatro años. Setsuna la midió contemplando maravillada cuánto había crecido. Andy la abrazó feliz y miró a su madre que ya por fin sacaba el pastel del horno, ahora lo adornarían juntas como ya era una tradición.

"Tu padre te pagó la fiesta así que debes darle las gracias y ser linda con él"

"Yo no, cumple mío y yo hago lo que quiero… además yo quería a Haruka como papá, cambio todos regalos por ella… hasta a mi perrito… no perrito, sí Haruka"

"Como quieras" sonrió Michiru terminando de untar el betún en su lado "Pero le debes dar las gracias a Jessy"

"Es por educación" intervino Setsuna al ver que la niña enfurecía cada vez más

Una hora después ambas estaban en la puerta recibiendo a los invitados. Habían pasado toda la mañana adornando el jardín y encargándose de hacer ver al viejo edificio elegante.

"¿Y Andy?" miró Michiru a todos lados "Jessy ¿Y Andy?"

"No sé me llamó actor de pacotilla y se fue"

"¡No te comas el pastel!" gritó al ver que pasaba su dedo sobre el betún

"La vi en las escaleras con Hassel" le dijo Setsuna

Se quedó en la puerta buscando a la niña, tal vez se salió huyendo de Jessy y sus incansables mimos. Hasta ella estaba harta de su dulzura pero debía admitir que él se esforzaba mucho. Su rostro adquirió un gesto de sorpresa, corrió a los abrazos de la rubia y se abrazó a ella casi llorando

"Regresaste"

"Claro tonta, no voy a perder la escuela ¿Y qué hay? ¿Me hiciste una fiesta de bienvenida?"

"No" la golpeó jugueteando en las costillas "Es el cumple de Andy… si vivieras en tu departamento como el resto de mortales lo sabrías y…"

Un poco más y ese globo de agua le hubiera dado en la cabeza. Levantó la mirada encontrando en el techo a Andrea y a Hassel riendo a carcajadas

"Ese par" masculló molesta "Pasa, estás oficialmente invitada"

"Pero no le he comprado nada a la niña… tal vez…"

"¡Una fiesta!" bajó corriendo el hombre rubio de su auto "Una fiesta… de seguro habrá pastel"

"Papá" masculló la rubia apenada

"Usted también está invitado" reía la jovencita "Cómo no invitarlo si jugaremos pócker"

"He practicado… espero poder ganar esta vez" y agitó su pata de conejo que hacía un par de meses Michiru le vendió "Me ha ido bien gracias a ella" le musitó al oído "¿No la extrañas?"

"Algo" le contestó en un susurro observando los gestos de la rubia que no podía creer su padre fuera tan tonto

"¡Feliz cumpleaños preciosa!" gritó Haruka al verla bajar

"No contigo" y con maestría esquivó su abrazo

"No contigo" reía Hassel "te odia güero desabrido y tanto como al otro güero feo"

"¡No nos gustan los güerejos!" gritaron Hassel y la niña a coro

"Andrea Kaioh" bramó Michiru "Ven y saluda… además recuerda que tú también eres güerita"

"No, yo soy negrita desteñida" le sacó la lengua y echó a correr seguida de Hassel

"Te juro que no la entiendo"

"Bienvenida a mi mundo" se rió la rubia "Así me siento yo cuando estoy contigo"

Fue un cumpleaños maravilloso, Andrea recibió muchísimos regalos pero el único que le interesó fue ese cubo de colores que Jessy le regaló por error. A las once seguía girándolo buscando que los colores coincidieran. Michiru sonrió maravillada de su paciencia, había esperado toda la tarde para que se lo llevara y le suplicara lo armara, ya hasta tenía la excusa que diría porque hacía tanto no lo jugaba que batallaría para armarlo.

"¿Te gustó tu cumpleaños?"

"No, sólo pastel… y cubo" sonrió mostrando sus hermosos y pequeños dientes "Yo perrito"

"Pero Haruka regresó" y Andrea contestó con una mueca de desdén

Para Michiru había sido un día extraordinario, primero porque celebraba el día en que Andy llegó al mundo iluminando su existencia, segundo porque no debía ir a trabajar y tercero… ella regresó por fin

"Buenas noches Andy" se acostó en la cama "apaga la luz cuando te canses de girar esa cosa"

"Sí mami"

El ruido de la música la despertó de su feliz sueño. Miró su reloj dándose cuenta eran las once del día. Aún adormilada buscó a su niña pero seguramente estaría ya afuera jugando o siguiendo a Hassel. Era tan extraño que ahora que no vivían juntos quisiera estar con él. Setsuna le decía que sólo le gustaba molestarlo y ella contestaba con esa frase de "Sólo tiene cuatro años"

"Qué ruidazo" salió de la cama enfurecida "Quién tiene ese ruido" pero el departamento estaba solo "¡Set!"

El ruido provenía del departamento de Haruka. Michiru se rascó la cabeza extrañada, llamó con fuerza a la puerta y después de mucho insistir su pequeña Andy le abrió

"No oíamos" gritó la niña "Mira" mostraba contenta su cubo que por fin tenía sus caras del mismo color "Cubo colores"

"¿Quién te lo armó pequeña?"

"Yo mami" y sin más comenzó a girarlo para que quedara desordenado "Puedo yo"

"Hola preciosa" saludó la rubia "¡Qué hermoso! Te peinaste y viniste a verme" reía a carcajadas, Michiru se ruborizó recordando que estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera se cambió, debía lucir espantosa "Te ves bien" agregó al verla acomodarse sus rizos "¿Ya viste que lo arma sola?" observó como lo giraba desesperada buscando le quedaran las caras iguales "Se tardará… yo creo en unas tres horas lo tiene" se tiró en el sofá tarareando la canción "la encontré a las cuatro de la mañana en las escaleras jugando con el cubo… ¿Lo puedes armar?" qué sonrisa tan maravillosa tenía esa mañana "Es más apuesto lo armo más rápido que tú"

"De eso nada… tú ya jugaste desde las cuatro de la mañana con él… es trampa"

"Lo hago en la mitad de tiempo que tú" la miraba con picardía como ella debía verse cuando sabía iba a ganar

"Tiene truco"

"¿El cubo? ¿O armarlo?" se rió alegremente "Hay truco para armarlo, pero no niña, a diferencia tuya te voy a ganar porque tengo habilidad… no por tramposa" y sin más se levantó del sillón para abrazarla

"¡Bájame me vas a tirar!" gritó al verse alzada "¿Y qué quieres perder?"

"Un beso tuyo" la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura "Un beso por cada segundo que yo lo halla armado antes que tú"

"¿Y Sandy? No dijiste que la fidelidad y…"

"Será un beso en la mejilla… además tú tienes novio"

"¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy feliz para ser tú"

"Descubrí el amor es todo ¿Juegas?"

"Bien, Andy préstame tu cubito mamá va a ganarse mil pesos por armarlo antes que Haruka"

Con cronómetro en mano empezaron el juego. El primero le permitió a Michiru medir su habilidad y desentumir sus olvidados talentos. Después de varios intentos comenzaron el juego. Michiru fue la primera, hizo un minuto cuarenta segundos, luego fue Haruka, hizo un minuto veinte segundos.

"El trato era que podías hacerlo en la mitad de mi tiempo" sonrió triunfal Michiru y extendió la mano esperando su pago pero Haruka sólo la palmeó juguetonamente

"Y el trato era me ganaras… así que no hay nada" se tendió en el sillón

"Hazte" la empujó para acurrucarse junto a ella "Mala perdedora… ¿Encontraste el amor? ¿De quién estás enamorada?"

"Del amor" cerró los ojos "No me hagas caso, de seguro de tan triste que estaba acabé por chiflarme…"

"O igual eres bipolar"

"Ah esa eres tú" la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos "pero así te quiero" y se quedó dormida

"Supongo que mientras yo dormía tú estabas despierta" pero no fue la única vencida por Morfeo. Una hora después también Andy había sucumbido al sueño

* * *

En nuestro próximo capitulo el equipo de soccer, descubrirá que Michiru es asmática. Después de una terrible crisis de asma Michiru es llevada al Hospital donde delirando y frente a Jessy le confesará a Haruka cuanto la ama. Jessy no quiere perder a Michiru así que nuestra pobre estafadora se quedará acorralada y sin salida pero al final la ayuda que tanto necesita podria venir de quien menos lo espera... No te pierdas!!! Cápítulo 17 Delirios y Socios


	17. Delirios y socios

**17. Delirios y socios**

Era una guerra abierta, cualquier mínimo motivo era suficiente para que Sandy enfureciera obligándola a trabajar lo doble que las demás. Pero ese día Michiru estaba de muy mal humor, su tacaño patrón le había cobrado los seis pedidos que no llegaron a tiempo y dos más que perdió en el camino, así que sin más la reto

"Estás loca niña"

Y la frívola y siempre ecuánime Sandy perdió la cabeza. Aceptó el reto de Michiru, así que hasta que la primera anotara siete goles se irían. Había empezado a llover hacía media hora pero ni así se iba la multitud que coreaba a una y otra. Pronto la pequeña llovizna se tornó una fiera tormenta. Entre lodo y charcos de agua ya era difícil controlar el balón así que la capitana sugirió parar pero Michiru no quería

"Si te vas pierdes por default"

Se hubiera marchado sin embargo eso podía ocasionar un fuerte golpe a su autoridad. El orgullo la hizo continuar jugando, levantarse de entre ese lodazal e intentar a toda costa ganar. El público se redujo mientras ellas jadeando pretendían detener a la otra. Sandy observó que Michiru estaba muy pálida. Tomó el balón en una magistral jugada, iba a anotar cuando vio que Michiru se quedaba demasiado atrás. La vio desplomarse

"¡Michiru!" gritó observando se quejaba de no poder respirar "Michiru" gritaba

La ayuda llegó pronto. La ambulancia se la llevó al hospital de la Universidad y Sandy se fue con ella sin poder creer nunca les hubiera dicho era asmática. Había sufrido una crisis severa.

"¡Eres estúpida!" bramaba a grito abierto eso hasta que un paramédico amenazó con bajarla, suficiente tensión tenía ya como para escuchar sus gritos

"¡Amada mía!" Jessy ya las esperaba en el hospital "No te mueras" lloraba siguiendo la camilla "Te amo" y la puerta le dio en el rostro "¡Mi carita!" lloraba más fuerte

"Dios Santo" gimió Setsuna "Qué tonto es" no terminaba de decirlo cuando Hassel lo golpeó con furia en la espalda haciéndolo caer de bruces "¡Puedes calmarte!" gritó "Lo siento" se sonrojó notando que todos la miraban "Estoy tensa"

"¿Cómo está doctor?" fue Hassel detrás del hombre de bata blanca pero éste lo ignoró "¡Actor de pacotilla!"

"Ahora sabemos de dónde sacó Andrea la frase"

Exageraban, estaba bien, no del todo, pero había estado peor. Dio gracias cuando la dieron de alta. Sandy no dejaba de mirarla y ella sólo disimuló esperando dejara esa actitud como si la hubiera engañado, sólo lo omitió porque no quería la sacaran del equipo y tal vez para que nadie la viera como la niña frágil que era.

"Necia" escuchó la voz de la rubia "No pude ir al hospital pero te traje flores" mostró su hermoso ramito que le traía "¿Cómo sigues estafadora?"

"No me llames así… no estoy de humor"

"¿Te portas lindo y te tomas todos tus medicamentos?"

"Sí gracias… ¿Está molesta Sandy? ¿Sabes si me echará del equipo?"

"Eh" se rascó la cabeza "La verdad ni idea" sonrió juguetonamente "Es que no hablamos mucho" bajó la mirada "porque estamos ocupadas besándonos… tú sabes"

"Sí ya entendí" gruñó

Conforme los días pasaron su tos y gripa se agravaron. De un catarro simple terminó en pulmonía. Deliraba y entre susurros la llamaba. Se sacudía con brutalidad y cuando lograba tranquilidad sólo era para soñar con ella. De vez en cuando se desmayaba y otras estaba lo suficientemente consciente para ver a Jessy llorando a mares como si ya hubiera muerto. La primera vez así lo creyó y más que angustiada se sintió muy triste porque nunca le dijo a su güerita que la amaba…

"¿Qué tanto dice?"

"Delira" masculló Setsuna empujándolo fuera de la habitación "Ya es tarde para visitas Jessy"

"¿Tarde? Es medio día"

"Uy qué tarde" miró su reloj "Pero nos agradó tu visita… ¿Verdad Andy?"

"No, arma cubo" sonrió "arma cubo"

"No niña, ya hemos intentado y yo no puedo… eso es para gente ociosa"

"Yo puedo tú no" se burlaba la niña. Levantó la cabecita igual como las presas buscan entre la maleza al depredador y corrió a la puerta "Haruka… arma cubo"

"Hola pequeña ¿Cómo sigue mamá?"

"Se desmayó a las seis… y luego a las nueve y a las once"

"Aún está muy enferma… y de seguir así nos la llevaremos a un hospital…" y antes que pudiera decir algo más Jessy comenzó a resoplar como toro furioso

"Claro ya llegó la roba familias ¡Ve y cómprate la tuya!"

"Qué" sonrió la rubia "Quedamos que no tengo la culpa me adore Andy ni de que pueda armar ese juguete que tú le regalaste"

"Por error… no lo olvides, le regalé el cubito por error… y ahora vete… ¡Vete! Setsuna dijo que era tarde para visitas"

"De novios… no de amigas" sonrió la morena

Después de una larga discusión en la que el único orador fue él mismo, Jessy se marchó. Setsuna la acompañó a la habitación de Michiru, delirando la llamaba, una y otra vez repetía su nombre. La rubia la tomó de la mano, besó su mejilla para murmurarle al oído estaba allí

"No te vayas nunca más" se abrazó la jovencita a Haruka "Cásate conmigo… cásate conmigo"

"¿Segura delira por mí? Yo creo que eso era para Jessy"

"Hazte la tonta" se enfadó la morena y se fue

"Pequeña" besó sus manos "Ya estoy aquí"

Volvió a la calma. Michiru se recargó en su pecho y con fuerza se sujetó a su camisa. Imploraba jamás se fuera, rogaba por ese segundo tan efímero e irreal donde amó. Entre sollozos se quedó dormida y la rubia le limpió el sudor acomodándola en la cama

"No te vayas" tomó su mano

"Aquí estaré siempre preciosa" la abrazó con cariño "Siempre"

"¿La amas?"

"¿A quién?" sonrió sin poder evitar flirtear. Frunció el ceño al entender se refería a Sandy "Te voy a decir un secreto" se acercó a su oído y murmurándole continúo su confesión "Ya no salimos… me terminó, pero no se lo digas a nadie" besó su frente "Debes descansar, y dejar de pensar en tonterías"

"Entonces te lo puedo decir" se aferró otra vez a su camisa "Te lo puedo decir" contempló sus maravillosos ojos azules "Te amo" y sin más la besó

Haruka intentó liberarse de ese beso mágico pero su corazón pedía por más y más. Retrocedía sin embargo Michiru la sujetaba con fuerza y desesperación. Pronto su acelerado corazón dejó de palpitar para escuchar el latido melodioso del de ella. Delicadamente la abrazó cediendo a ese hechicero beso, estaba totalmente poseída por el amor

"No" masculló la rubia y se separó por fin de ella "Deliras" la recostó en la cama

"Te amo" repetía Michiru presa de la fiebre "No me dejes" tenía ya sus ojos cerrados y parecía estar poseída en algún sueño

"También te amo"

Había estado tanto tiempo enferma que hallaba imposible salvar el semestre pero no importaba mucho ahora que perdió su empleo. Se quedó sentada en la entrada del edificio aún tosiendo. Una sonrisita la sacó del ensueño, era el padre de Haruka. Se sentó a su lado y como otras veces le lloró sus amargos pesares

"¿Tiene un amante?"

"Sí, por eso está tan feliz… pero creo hago mal tercio, ella debe mentirme y entonces como no quiero me mienta me vine unos días con mi hija… Además que ya me tiene harto, me ahoga con sus gritos y su manera de ser"

"¿Por qué no se separan?"

"Por comodidad… no es que no exista algo de cariño, es que" se rascó la cabeza "El mundo de los grandes es complejo"

"¡!" ¿Se daría cuenta ella también pertenecía la mundo de los adultos? No pudo evitar reír "No se preocupe el mar cura todas las penas"

"Michiru" escuchó la voz de Sandy "Necesito hablar contigo"

"Si es de mi asma el entrenador me envió con un especialista y dijo que mientras tome mi tratamiento y no haga tonterías puedo seguir en el equipo"

"Pues lo veo difícil, no creo pueda pasar una hora sin que hagas una tontería" sonrió con encanto "Pero no vengo a eso… necesitamos hablar en privado"

"Haruka no está pero igual pase a saludar a Setsuna ella le invitará un buen café"

"Sí la platicadora Setsuna" sonrió el hombre

"Ya estamos solas que quieres" bramó Michiru

"Es sobre Haruka"

La joven de cabello aguamarino emitió un profundo suspiro, sólo eso le faltaba, tener que hacerla de cupido entre ellas. Se levantó de la entrada y la llevó al sótano, allí nadie las interrumpiría ni escucharía. Pero Sandy tenía algo diferente que decirle, veía a rogar por la rubia

"¿Cómo?" no podía creer lo que Sandy le decía

"Que te decidas, mira yo sé que es divertido para ti pero si no la amas no le des alas… ha estado tan triste y mal que ya no hallo qué hacer. Ahora que regresó al edificio no quiero que se deprima de nuevo… Te ama y si tú la amas ya díselo de una buena vez sino no sigas el juego"

"Se supone la amas" masculló molesta

"No" se rió Sandy "Me gusta y… es diferente, Haruka te ama con esa entrega y pasión que no dará a nadie más así que yo sobraba en esa relación"

"Está triste porque la terminaste" refunfuñó Michiru

"Ahora cúlpame a mí… estuvo de acuerdo"

"Ella siempre está de acuerdo en todo"

"La amas sí o no"

"¡Qué te importa!" bramó furiosa Michiru

"Sí o no" esta vez su tono exigía una respuesta

"No puedo" se soltó a llorar amargamente "Jessy me quitará a la niña si sabe que yo tengo una relación con ella… no puedo" salió corriendo

"Michiru… Dios Santo… ¡Michiru!" corrió tras ella

Era muy veloz, jamás la alcanzaría por suerte Haruka iba llegando y en un tonto juego le cerró el paso así Sandy logró alcanzarla.

"Quítate" la empujó la jovencita

"¿Por qué lloras pequeña? ¿Qué pasó Sandy?"

"Nada"

La alcanzó en la playa, seguía llorando y al verla escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Sandy se sentó a un lado dándose cuenta que a pesar de todo Michiru seguía siendo una niña, había vivido una vida tan dura y cruel que era difícil entender cómo esa chispa de niño sobrevivió.

"Eres inteligente no puedo creer no tenga un plan B"

"Lo tenía… huir pero no creo sea buena idea" su sollozo se hizo casi inaudible "Tengo miedo, mucho miedo… él, él es tan poderoso y yo sólo una niña fea y pobre"

"Eso eras hace cuatro años tonta" la abrazó con cariño "Ya no eres una niña, ya no eres la pobre y fea huerfanita que no tiene a nadie, ahora tienes a tu lado a personas nobles y que te queremos… bien no siempre pero eso es tu culpa. Está Setsuna, siempre va a verte jugar, te deja vivir en su departamento y soporta tu voz chillona. Luego está tu hermano, inútil como sólo el sabe ser y tonto, tosco, bruto, salvaje pero te ama, ¿No recuerdas cuando ese muchacho te molestaba y él le rompió la nariz? Cierto" emitió un profundo suspiro "Le encanta destrozar personas pero ese día lo hizo por ti. Está Haruka, ha estado al pendiente de ti, paga todos tus gastos y haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz. También está el señor rubio que no sé como se llama pero se ve te aprecia mucho"

"Porque cree soy lo más maravilloso del planeta ¡Lo he estafado!"

"Y estoy yo" la interrumpió "Me caes mal, detesto tu arrogancia y seas mejor que yo pero… siempre he querido ser tu amiga. Te voy a ayudar y si es necesario convocaremos a todas las mujeres de la universidad y sacaremos a patadas de la ciudad a Jessy"

"Sólo quiero morirme" lloraba de nuevo

"Veamos" miró el mar "Qué podíamos hacer para que el muchacho entienda que no lo amas y te deje hacer tu vida… ¿Novia nueva? ¿Hablarle con el corazón?"

"Está obsesionado" sollozaba

"O mejor aún… creo deberías casarte con él"

"¿Cómo?" por fin dejaba de llorar "Espera un minuto intento escapar de él"

"Veámoslo fríamente, él creer saber quién eres pero cuando sepa lo que todos en esta mugrosa ciudad sabemos huirá como alma que lleva el diablo"

"¿De qué hablas?" ahora sí Michiru no entendía nada

"Tienes mala fama"

"Ah eso lo sé… soy la cautivadora y manipuladora Michiru Kaioh, nadie se resiste a mis encantos ni a mi…"

"No esa fama" la interrumpió abruptamente "Eres insoportable, voluble, explosiva, mal geniosa, estafadora, manipuladora, chantajista, tramposa, chillona, quejosa, latosa, absurdamente niña, incomprensible, irresistible, hastiante… Ya no sigo" sonrió al ver la mirada furiosa de la chica "En verdad la única persona que te sigue amando a pesar de saber cómo eres es Haruka"

"No soy una mala persona… tengo hermosas cualidades"

"Que escondes para que no te vuelvan a hacer daño… pero ese no es el tema, sino que debes ser ese tú nefasto, hastiante, irritante y molesto tal vez Jessy sólo necesita un desenamoramiento"

"Me caso con él… ¿Y Haruka? ¡Qué plan más tonto!"

"De Haruka yo me encargo… pero antes de que yo haga un pacto suicida contigo dímelo ¿La amas?"

"No" pero esa mirada le pedía sinceridad "Sí"

"Entonces promete que cuando él ya no estorbe tú dejarás de jugar con ella… no importa si le dices sí o no al amor sino que ya no la quiero ver agonizando por tu culpa ¿Estamos?"

"Es un trato" estrechó su mano

Haruka estaba en la entrada jugando cartas con su padre, no podía creer que por fin el hombre hubiera aprendido cómo jugar, y hasta uno que otro truco para ganar por lo menos una partida. Estaba tan contento que la invitó a comer.

"Vendrá Kazuki" reía el hombre "Le consiguió trabajo a tu amiguita… Ah mira hablando de ella y se asoma" se levantó para ayudarla "¿Se va de viaje?"

"Me mudo" decía arrastrando la pesada mochila "¿Te lo explicó ya Sandy?" miró a la rubia, ella se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada "Es temporal, quizá después regrese"

"No mudarme" lloraba Andrea "Yo Setsuna" estaba aún sujetando la falda de la morena "No voy"

"Vas" ordenó Michiru "¿Dónde estará?" miraba a todos lados

"Vamonos a comer ya papá" apresuró al hombre "No quiero estar aquí cuando él se la lleve"

"¿De qué hablas?" miró el hombre el camino buscando saber de quién huían

"Jessy se lleva a Michiru… compró una casa y van a vivir juntos, en cuatro meses se van a casar"

"¡Se quedó con él!" y la rubia asintió con pesar "De verdad que hay mujeres muy tontas… yo creo que… ¡Haruka no te vayas sin mí!" chilló y corrió a subirse al Ferrari antes que lo dejara

"Sólo vamonos, ya mañana no importará" sonrió con melancolía

Michiru le dijo adiós con la mano. Sus pensamientos cavilaron sobre la traición ¿Y si Sandy no le dijo nada? Pero debía confiar, sólo esta vez se jugaría el todo por el todo, lo que incluía su corazón. Emitió un profundo suspiro y sacó su móvil para llamar al impuntual muchacho

"Llego" gritaba desde el auto "No puedo creerlo" gritaba feliz "Nos vamos a casar"

"No" y su mirada colérica lo fulminó "El trato es que si después de cuatro meses sigues pensando que funcionaremos y Andrea te quiere yo aceptaré tu propuesta ¿Estamos?"

"Sí, ella me adorará y tú… tú me amarás tanto o más como cuando éramos chicos" comenzó a subir las maletas "Te gustará la casa… está algo lejos pero es preciosa y tiene piscina"

"¿Escuchaste tiene piscina?" animó Setsuna a la pequeña

"Y ésta tiene el mar" contestó molesta

"Quiero un auto y una niñera, Setsuna me ayudaba con la niña y ahora…"

"Ahora yo te ayudaré y te protegeré" abrazó a la pequeña ya que vio había subido todo al auto "Dile adiós a este edificio ahora vas a tu propia casa" besó esas mejillitas por donde ya se deslizaban gruesas lágrimas "No llores, ahora vamos a ser muy felices"

"Setsuna" extendió sus bracitos implorando la salvara "Hassel"

Jessy desvió la vista a ese sitio donde la niña lo invocaba. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente observando que el impetuoso muchacho se venía sobre él sin importarle nada. Y lo último que vio fue ese poderoso puño que descargaba toda la rabia sobre su rostro

"¿Dónde?" despertó en el hospital con el cuerpo adolorido "¡Auxilio!" gritó al ver a Hassel a un lado suyo

"Está esposado" dijo Michiru "Ya no le pegues o tendré un marido tonto"

"No te vas a casar con él" bramó Hassel

"No si tú lo matas" se rió "Además tú me dijiste que me largara con él" lo besó en la mejilla "Deja de pegarle o no vendré el domingo a verte…"

"¿Domingo?" repitieron los dos muchachos al unísono

"Claro, el domingo familiar, iremos a visitar al edificio a Setsuna y a Hassel… Cuando nos mudemos a Inglaterra vendremos cada mes ¿O qué creías? Si te casas conmigo también adquieres un hermano y una flamante Setsuna"

"Oh no" saltó fuera de la cama "De eso nada… cuando nos mudemos a Inglaterra él no existirá más en nuestras vidas"

"¡No te gusta mi familia!" y a grito abierto comenzó a llorar "Me odias y odias a mi familia" lloraba tan fuerte que entró un policía creyendo el salvaje muchacho se había liberado

"No es eso linda" la sujetó de los brazos

"¿Pasa algo señorita?" preguntó el policía

"Él me maltrata y me odia…"

"Así que era cierto y usted empezó el pelito" bramó el policía observando que la sujetaba con sutil rudeza

"No, yo estaba paradito y él me golpeó sin razón"

"Le dije… él molestaba a mi hermana… quiere llevársela a la fuerza a Inglaterra y hacer su vida miserable…"

"¡Muy bien está arrestado también por violencia doméstica!" y sin más lo esposó

"¡Michiru explícales!" gimió

"Ay de mí" salió llorando de la habitación "Ay de mí si este imbécil me ama tanto como me dice porque entonces no tendré salvación… Por favor Dios nunca te pido mucho, sólo lo necesario y esta vez te suplico que este plan funcione, hazme hábil en la guerra y el amor, dame talento para engañar y convencer… Sólo haz que él entre en razón y me deje en paz"

Notas finales:

Por fin le dice que la ama y delira jajaja, prepárense para la guerra Michiru vs. Jessy. En nuestro p´roximo capítulo titulado **Mi amor **Jessy por fin tiene su hermosa familia, pero bien dicen que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas pues se puede hacer realidad. ¿Qué vida le espera a Jessy al lado de una mujer como Michiru quien esta dispuesta a todo por separarse de él? No se lo pierdan ¿Podrá Michiru lograr su objetivo? ¿Por fin Haruka y Michiru estarán juntas?

Y antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, por leernos y desearles una muy hermosa navidad, que estas fechas esten llenas de magia, luz y bendiciones. Un abrazo

Hasta la próxima


	18. Mi amor

**18. Mi amor**

**_DIA UNO_**

Nueva casa, nueva vida, nuevo amor. Michiru casi había terminado de desempacar. Aún Jessy estaba molesto, había salido en un periódico amarillista de la ciudad como el futbolista golpeador. Él nunca le pegó a nadie, y eso hacía que su rabia aumentara, a él le pegaron pero nadie le daba credibilidad, menos cuando Michiru lloró como histérica diciendo que su pobre hermano era el único inocente

"Qué querías ni modo que se quedara en la cárcel… iba a perder su empleo por algo tan tonto en cambio tú…"

"¡Tonto! Casi me mata por segunda vez"

"De eso nada, sólo jugaba si ha querido matarte no te hubiera soltado cuando Setsuna se lo pidió… Tú ni siquiera pisaste la cárcel, eso de ser famoso y rico te da poder y… él no tiene a nadie más que a mí. Ya olvídalo… mejor vamos a estrenar la piscina" le dijo en tono seductor

"Supongo dormiremos en la misma habitación" sus ojos le brillaban con lujuría "Como esposos"

"Claro ¿O no quieres dormir conmigo?" comenzó a hace pequeños pucheritos hasta que por fin se soltó a llorar, escondió el rostro entre sus manos y él acudió a su lado prodigándola de caricias "Me encuentras fea ¿Verdad? ¡Es eso crees, soy fea! ¡O que estoy gorda!" gritaba

"Ma" corrió la niña a sus brazos "Malo, hiciste llorara mami"

"No, no es eso"

"Vamos Andy, seremos esta noche sólo tú y yo en esa amplia cama" sonrió observando la habitación

"Pero hermosa" y ella le azotó la puerta en la cara "Lo lamento… sea lo que sea que dije lo lamento… ¡Maldita sea!"

"Prende la tele cariño, hoy pasaremos el día aquí" sacó de su mochila la pequeña computadora portátil

"¿Qué haces mami?"

"Mamá consiguió un trabajo a distancia, me conecto a Internet y trabajo desde casa ¿Te gusta la idea? Ganaré mucho dinero para que en cuatro meses si este plan no resulta tú y yo nos mudemos a Alaska"

"Y compas perrito"

"Pídeselo a tu papá"

"Pero yo aquí él fuera no puedo pedir"

"Pues sal entonces y pídeselo… es más hagamos esto, yo trabajaré en el baño, si me ocupas tocas así" dio tres toquidos a la puerta con dos tiempos de intervalo entre ellos "Y sabré eres tú… así te divertirás pidiéndole a papá ese elefante rosa que siempre has querido, tu perrito, la televisión redonda y una pelota cuadrada… Todo lo que siempre me pides a mí"

"Pero tu dijiste que no"

"A mamá no le debes pedir cosas para eso te conseguí un papá… a él ve y pídele todo lo que quieras"

"¿Y si no compa?"

"Insiste y mucho porque es medio tacaño… más que Hassel"

"Bueno" contenta salió corriendo a buscarlo "Compa perrito" escuchaba gritaba la niña

"Si eso no lo entretiene toda la tarde estoy muerta" se encerró en el baño

"¿Y tu mamá?"

"Baño ¿ya me compas perrito?"

"No… mañana"

"Hoy"

"Mañana"

"Hoy" gimoteó "mañana no… ¡Hoy!"

"Cuando mamá salga del baño" y sin más la niña se soltó a llorar "Está bien… hoy… perrito hoy pero deja de llorar, me duele la cabeza"

"Perrito" saltaba de un lado a otro

"Michiru vamos a ir a comprar un perro ¿Quieres venir?" por fin la puerta se abría, pero hubiera preferido se quedara cerrada, la joven salía echa una verdadera furia, lo empujó con bestialidad haciendo que cayera a la cama girara en ella y terminara en el piso

"No vas a comprar un perro… tengo asma y eso me matará… ¡No quiero un perro!" y se encerró de nuevo

"¿No perrito?" miró la niña a su padre tirado en el piso "¿Lloro entonces?"

"No por favor" suplicó Jessy "Convenceremos a mamá"

_**DIA DOS**_

Sí, durmió solo pero había grandes ventajas en estar casado a parte del sexo como lo era un desayuno, ropa planchada, casa aseada… Probó su tocino, sabía rancio pero no importaba tal vez el huevo estuviera mejor, no, ese estaba crudo una parte y otra excesivamente quemada, luego vio el batido de carne…

"Está delicioso" comía con rapidez "Y con frijolitos sabe mejor"

"Qué bueno te guste los testículos de toro" sonrió Michiru y él escupió la comida "Quiero un viril hombre esta noche en mi cama así que viendo qué fácil te tumbé ayer yo creo que no debe ser Mr Puky muy poderoso"

"¡Mr Puky!" ahora sí estaba fuera de sí "No le pongas un nombre a mi…mi…" y a su oído continuó "mi miembro"

"¡Quieres diga frente a la niña pene!"

"No" masculló observando que la pequeña se destornillaba de la risa pues ahora entendió la discusión "papá es muy viril y macho" infló el pecho "es más, golpea a papá, es indestructible"

"A ver" dijo la niña y le dio un tremendo golpe en el abdomen que lo dejó sin aire. Sus ojos se desorbitaban de dolor así que sólo cayó sobre la mesa guardando para él sus gritos de agonía "Sí mami, él fuerte"

"Cariño no le pegues a papá sino esta noche no tendremos acción de Mr Puky… No te enfades y termina tus testículos, cariño ¿Ya no quieres cereal?"

"No… ¿Puedo nadar en piscina?"

"Claro ¿Te sientes bien amor?"

"No" aún estaba morado "esa niña me sacó el aire"

"No es para tanto chillón" lo besó en la frente

El desayuno no estuvo tan mal si lo pensaba con tranquilidad y lo mejor del caso es que esta noche por fin haría suya a Michiru. Ansiaba que ya llegara la noche. En la tarde se sentó a ver la televisión mientras Michiru jugaba con la niña en el extenso jardín. Miró el reloj faltaba menos para que la pequeña se fuera a la cama

"Jessy" le saltó encima "Jugar… jugar… mami no quiere más"

"Qué juegas" la alzó con felicidad "Ah béisbol" sonrió observando la pelota "Te lanzaré unas curvas y tú batearás como los dioses"

Michiru se sentó a verlos jugar. Él hizo el primer lanzamiento y la niña lo bateó. Corrió por las bases y así logró su primera carrera. Así estuvieron largo rato hasta que la pequeña ya había completado cuatro carreras.

"Cariño entra con fuerza" le gritó a la pequeña

"Vamos es la última campeona"

La bateó y Jessy fue por la pelota, tranquilamente se dirigió a la base y la niña entró en una barrida espectacular golpeando accidentalmente al muchacho entre las piernas. Jessy cayó al piso agonizando de dolor

"Cariño dije entraras con fuerza no que lo patearas ¡Oh pobre Mr Puky! Parece que hoy tampoco saldrá a jugar" sonrió burlona

"Sí saldrá" se incorporó pero al segundo cayó hincado llorando de dolor "Dios esa niña tiene fuerza"

"No te muevas amor, iré por un doctor… puede ser grave" entró a la casa y sentó a la pequeña sobre la mesa para quitarle los pequeños tenis que le había puesto especialmente para ese juego "Esperemos no haberlo dejado estéril" beso a su niña "Buena entrada Andy, la próxima que juegues con papá debes advertirle de accidentes ¿Estamos?"

"Zapatos pesados mami" movió sus inquietos y liberados piecitos

"Lo siento cariño, es que se suponía eran de la suerte" besó su cabecita

Agonizaba. No dejaba de quejarse mientras el médico elaboraba la receta, entre susurros le dijo a la joven no era tan grave sólo que él era muy quejoso y ya mañana estaría de maravilla

"¿Y Mr Puky?"

"¿Quién?" la miró con duda "Ah" sonrió al ver su movimiento de cabeza que señalaba lo más importante de un hombre "Mr Puky tendrá una semana de vacaciones ¿Entendido Jessy?"

"Voy a morir" gemía "Voy a morir"

"Gracias doc" sonriendo lo acompañó a la puerta

**_DIA TRES_**

Se acabó el fin de semana, durmió otra vez sólo y ahora debía resignarse a esperar una semana por su dulce Michiru. Pero aprendió una gran lección, no subestimar jamás la habilidad de su hija. Se dio la vuelta en su amplia cama y al abrir los ojos, encontró la dulce figurita de su hija, tenía la boca llena de espuma que escupió accidentalmente sobre él

"Mamá dijo que lavaras mis dientes" le entregó ese pequeño cepillito lleno de saliva y lo que creía mocos "Yo nunca hago bien" mostró sus bellos dientecitos

"Talla arriba, talla abajo… abre, ve y escupe" sacudió la mano que ya estaba llena de espuma y baba "Buen día cariño" saludó a su flamante esposa

"Hola" lo besó en los labios "Siéntate, esta vez son testículos y carne de burro… especialmente para Mr Puky ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Me sentiría mejor si me diera de comer otra cosa" y al ver que hacia pucheros apresuró a comerse todo, incluyendo el huevo quemado de horrible sabor "Está picoso" tomó su agua "como a mi me gusta" agregó al ver que ella sollozaba "Calma" la besó en la mejilla "Me encanta tu comida… es más sírveme otra ronda"

"Qué lindo eres" y el segundo plato lo llenó hasta el tope "Apúrate debes llevar a Andy al jardín de niños… Recuerda que sale a las doce"

"Sí" y cuando vio que se había ido tiró la comida a la basura

Dejó a Michiru en la Universidad y se llevó a la pequeña con él a su resto de día. Le compró dulces, la llevó al zoológico y las once de la mañana la dejó en el jardín de niños

"Es un irresponsable" le riñó la directora cuando fue a recogerla "Ya Andrea nos dijo que no fue al dentista sino al zoológico. No sólo es irresponsable sino que le enseña a esa pobre criatura a mentir…"

"¡Una hora tuve que escucharla!"

"Tú tienes la culpa para qué la dejas tarde" se ría Michiru escuchando su relato "Tú tienes la culpa"

"Duele pancita" y sin más la niña se vomitó en el auto

"Cariño" masculló Michiru "Déjame limpiarte"

"¡Es mi camisa de la suerte!" bramó Jessy al ver con qué limpiaba el vómito "Demonios" gritó sulfurado frenando bruscamente "Esto es una… ¡Bien!"

"Así son los niños" gritó furiosa. Aprovechando que se había bajado del auto se sentó en el asiento del conductor y comenzó a llorar amargamente "No nos quieres"

"No es eso linda… lo lamento tanto" la joven subió la ventanilla, ahora lo veía furiosa, si no se equivocaba estaban a una hora caminando de la casa. Sonrió con picardía y encendió el auto "No, no me vas a dejar aquí" sí lo hizo, arrancó no sin antes decirle adiós con la mano

No iba a soportarlo mucho, quizá sólo era cuestión de acoplamiento y tiempo pero Michiru lo estaba enloqueciendo. El cuarto día lo echó de la casa y cuando creyó estaban en paz ella gritó tenía una amante. El quinto día quemó su camisa, esa que tanto le gustaba y con la que se presentaría a la junta de sus nuevos patrocinadores. Como ella lloró tanto él la usó, así terminó acalorado y sudando como cerdo pues no se podía quitar el saco. Estaba harto, harto de comer guisos quemados o crudos, de sus comidas raras y nutritivas, de desayunos extraños y asquerosos, harto de que su ropa le picara porque usaba mucho jabón o que siguiera oliendo mal porque decidió lavarla sólo con agua. Harto de los llantos de la niña, de los de ella…

"Voy a ver el fut" le gritó a Andrea "Juega mi equipo"

"Ve en ota tele aquí solo Bob Sponga"

"¡Michiru! Me largo" bramó enfurecido

"¿Ya se fue mami?"

"Parece que sí cariño" y Andrea le regresó al canal deportivo "¡Vamos Real Madrid!"

"¿Cómo van amor?"

"Uno cero mami"

Casi a diario escapaba a su departamento de soltero para tomar un poco de aire, respirar la paz y regresar a esa lamentable y horrible vida que escogió. Pero ya era el día siete, viernes por fin y tiempo de hacer suya a Michiru Kaioh. Se metió a bañar, se vistió su ropa de antro y se bañó en loción, hoy ya no habría más motivos para evitar la gran noche

"Iremos a cenar" saludó a su flamante esposa

"No puedo… tarea" seguía en la computadora que le obligó a comprar "Y mañana es sábado iremos de compras, a Andy le falta ropa y supongo a ti una loción ¡Te bañaste con ella!"

"Bien" se tendió en el sofá "Como sea" aun la noche era joven

"Hora de dormir cariño" anunció Michiru a la niña "Vamos a la cama"

"Sí"

Dos horas después y ella no regresaba ¿Se habría dormido? Fue a la alcoba, en efecto ambas dormían profundamente. Frunció el ceño ¿Cómo iba a tener relaciones sexuales si la niña dormía siempre con Michiru?

"Debe dormir en otra habitación" bramó en la cocina

"Qué hago, nunca pudimos hacer durmiera sola" bostezó "Siempre dormíamos los tres juntos y ahora deberá ser igual"

"¡Y cómo vamos a hacer el amor!"

"Eso no lo sé… es tú problema no el mío… yo debo ocuparme de la casa, la niña, que luzcas guapo… en fin, es tú problema"

"Le contrataremos un psicólogo. Apuesto que con eso se arregla"

"Como quieras" sonrió

No sería tan malo dormir los tres juntos, por lo menos sentiría la piel de Michiru y tal vez probaría sus besos. Al llegar a la cama abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la niña dormiría en medio de los dos. Se acostó ya no importaba.

"¿Me traes agua? Tengo sed amor"

"Voy" y de mala gana se levantó, estaba por conciliar el sueño "Toma" dijo cuando regresó

"Ya no cariño te tardaste mucho y se me quitó la sed ¿No crees hace hambre?"

"No" se metió entre las colchas "Duérmete ya"

"¿Y si vas a conseguirme un burrito de carne? ¿O sabes hacerlos?"

"No"

Media noche y él medio vestido buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde vendieran burritos. Su paciencia tenía un límite y ella estaba por llegar a ese frágil punto.

"Tu estúpido burro" chilló en la puerta de la alcoba

"Gracias" se lo comió gustosa "Eres un amor"

Por fin a dormir. Cerró los ojos pero sólo por unos minutos porque el reloj despertador ya sonaba como loco, hora de empezar otro día. Se levantó, fue a ducharse antes que Michiru le ganara el baño y entonces tuviera que esperar largas horas a que ella saliera, se cambió y se sentó a almorzar

"¿Dónde están?" chilló viéndose solo

"Es sábado Jessy" contestó la niña frotándose los ojos "no escuela en sábado, dice mamita que ya que estás levantadito si me das cereal y leche po favo"

"¡No es justo!"

A las once se fueron de compras y como era sábado no le dio de desayunar, comerían temprano, cuando terminaran las compras. Estuvo en el almacén aburrido mientras ella se probaba todo.

"Moneda para caballo" extendió la niña la mano

"No soy tu banco personal" bramó enfurecido

"Bueno" y se sentó a su lado tarareando la misma tonada que al cabo de media hora enloqueció a Jessy

"Toma la maldita moneda pero cállate"

"Moneda" y gritando se fue al juego mecánico que quería subirse

"Paga" ordenó Michiru "Y muévete para que escojamos una camisa nueva… necesitas verte bien cuando vayas a tus juntas. También necesitas una corbata, pantalones nuevos… Dale más monedas a la niña para que se quede en el juego y no nos moleste"

"Sí mi amor" masculló entre dientes "Estoy aburrido" gritó ya lejos de ella

Comió hasta las cinco, en un restaurante de la plaza. Tenía la impresión que de seguir así excedería su propio sueldo y pronto estaría en la ruina. Andrea lo abrazó y le agradeció con una sonrisa el juguete que Michiru le obligó a comprarle. Por fin Jessy sonrió, el día valió la pena con tal de ver esa tierna y sincera sonrisa

"Mañana iremos a casa de mi hermano"

"Él quiere matarme cariño" masculló molesto

"Tú lo has dicho quiere… así que necesitamos que deje de pensar eres malo y ruin. Iremos todos… TODOS"

**_DIA NUEVE_**

Ahora sabía por qué la gente defendía su derecho al divorcio, el amor no lo era todo y sobrevivir a la familia podría ser imposible. Se mantuvo escondido detrás de Michiru hasta que Hassel gruñó y se fue al patio, parecía a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de un domingo familiar

"Setsuna" salió corriendo la niña para saludarla "Te extraño"

"También yo preciosa. Bienvenidos… Vengan haremos carne asada en el patio, Hassel ya preparó la parrilla"

"Perfecto… amor, ve ayuda a Set con las bebidas, también te puedes esconder detras ella, a mi hermano le encanta Setsuna y no hará nada si ella está cerca"

"¡No digas tonterías!" gritaron al unísono los implicados con sus rostros sonrojados

"¿Cómo está nuestro güerito del diez?"

"Te extraña" se rió Hassel "Se queda en la puerta del edificio con su cara de mensito observando a todos, se ve lindo" volvió a reír sonoramente "¿Te has fijado que tiene carita de niño? Se ve tierno… Yo ya le dije que te olvide, te vendiste al mejor postor y aunque nuestro güero feo del diez tiene dinero no le llega al idiota ese" señaló a Jessy que venía detrás de Setsuna "Mugroso niño rico… pobre de nuestro güerito. El otro día lo agarré a puñetazos" e hizo una representación de su lucha "Pobrecillo, se quedó contra la pared y aguanto todos los golpes, luego me reí y le invité una cerveza para poder seguirme burlando de él"

"¡¿Lo agarraste a golpes bruto?!" gimió espantada

"Pero ya te dije que él aguanta… no que el papanatas ese que se esconde detrás de una mujer…" Ahora Michiru entendía por qué el miércoles Haruka se movía con tanta parsimonia y cuidado

"De seguro le rompiste una costilla o peor…"

"Que aguanta… y sólo jugaba" colocó la carne "Ven acá menso" le habló a Jessy "Ven pedazo de idiota o te voy a pegar de verdad" y el pobre muchacho salió huyendo despavorido. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue un auto que se alejaba a toda velocidad "Pedazo de idiota sólo le iba a decir que si volteaba la carne por mí mientras iba al baño" aventó su mandil a la mesa mientras Michiru se destornillaba de la risa "Que no regrese porque le romperé el cráneo"

"¿Y ahora por qué?"

"Porque duerme contigo"

"De eso nada, tuvo un fatal accidente y Mr Puky está out por una semana o más" se reía animadamente

"¿Y quién es Mr Puky?" cuando vio que Michiru lo miraba un poco más debajo de su cintura también se echó a reír "Eres mala" lloraba de la risa

**

* * *

**

**Notas finales:**

Esto debería ser el plan malvado de Michiru para dejar infertil a un hombre en accion cuantos días más le dan a Jessy??? Que tal las fiestas? Y que les trajeron los reyes?? A quien dijo nada entonces expliquen que es el texto que estan leyendo :P Y a quienes se sacaron el muñequito en la rosca jajaja les toca tamales!!! pero dicen por alli que es de buena suerte que te salga el muñequito mmm solo quiero saber para quién????

Pues tambien les traigo nueva historia pero ya viendo la hora.... no creo alcanzar a subirlo hoy pero sino mañana

Espero se rieran mucho, como les prometí los capitulos siguientes serán muy divertidos, así que no se los pierdan.

Muchs gracias a todos los que dejan su review y los que nos leen. Y contestando a sus reviews....

ala: mmmm pues creo que todos contamos con que alguien le explicara el plan a Haruka. Como ves capitulo nuevo muy pronto, de reyes!!! Espero con este te rieras mucho mas

ficr: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y las porras, en verdad que ayudan mucho los reviews por o menos me doy cuenta si ya debo cambiar la táctica. Espero tb tuvieras un excelente inicio de año

Santana: Mira empezaremos por el principio, te desapareciste!!! Y con mis dulces no no nada que esta en el olvido no no no!!!! Donde están mis dulces!!!! Jjaja si yo se que me perdi un rato pero valio la pena ;) y más con este, oh ven lo que digo??? Sin reviews uno no sabria sobre turbas furiosas en espera de uno para ser quemado con leña verde jajaja. Que tal las fiestas? Que nos trajo el niño Dios, Santa y los reyes? Y mis dulces? Como quieres haga feliz a alguien si yo no soy feliz!!!!

MaritzadeTenoh: Hola que tal!!! Espero te rieras mucho con este capi, yo creo que el plan saldrá bien o tu dime si alguien aguantara lo que hace Michiru!!! No creo que ni Haruka con todo el amor que le tiene

xXxsailorFanxXx : Ya vi el detalle y si no es muy claro, para todos, la mamá de Haruka tiene un amante o eso cree su padre por eso no quiere seguir más con ella, bueno viviendo bajo el mismo techo porque nunca habla de divorcio como tal. Gracias por el comentario sino ni cuenta me doy ;)

MILENA9 Oh sí ese sería lindo final pero mientras llega diviértete un rato con las desgracias ajenas ;)

tutivale Jessy no es malo es tonto que es peor!!! Hay veces que no se sabe que es peor si un malvado puro o un tonto caprichoso ;) Se que las ocupaciones a veces no dan para mucho asi que te agradezco mucho el review ;) Espero este capitulo cumpliera tus expectativas


	19. Golpes de la vida

**19. Golpes de la vida**

Setsuna vio las dos figuras pasar a toda velocidad. Meneó la cabeza, seguramente era otra vez Hassel persiguiendo a la pobre de Haruka, si a ella le pedían opinión y sabía era no, aconsejaba que de una buena vez le dijera era mujer para que la dejara en paz. El muchacho se sentía tan solo y deprimido que lo único que lo animaba en esos días era darle sustos de muerte a la pobre rubia.

"No" chillaba contra la pared "ya déjame"

"Anda" saltaba contento "pégame entonces"

"No sé boxear tarado, pesas lo doble que yo y eres mucho más alto" seguía enroscada esperando otra lluvia de golpes

"¿Y si te enseño? No es tan difícil… Mugroso güerito no llores, ¿Te pegué muy fuerte?"

"¡Me estás pisando estúpido!"

"Lo siento" saltó lejos de ella

"Tus bototas de militar y tus patotas monstruosas hicieron añicos mi pie"

"Ven pedazo de basura… te voy a enseñar a boxear y luego te das un tiro con el esposo de mi hermana ¿Te parece?"

"No…" pero él ya la llevaba arrastrando a su taller.

"Es solo movimiento de pies" brincaba enloquecido y otra vez le soltó una buena lluvia de derechazos en el abdomen

"Hassel déjalo ya"

"Jugamos Setsuna" reía abrazando a la pobre rubia "¿O no güero feo? Te voy a enseñar cómo dejar a una persona sin aire en un solo golpe sólo porque has sido el güerejo más aventado y aguantador que conozco"

"De hecho" se burló Setsuna "Todos huyen… ¿Has visto otro rubio en el edificio?"

"No" hizo una mueca de dolor, seguramente el bruto le rompió otra costilla

"He allí la explicación" y riendo se fue

"Se la enseñé a Andy y ahora es super Andrea, presta tu mano" casi se la destroza enseñándole cómo cerrarla adecuadamente "Tienes manos de niña… con estos niños ricos" y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza "Zopenco mírame… ¿Me tienes miedo?"

"No mucho" tartamudeó la muchacha

"Ahora fíjate… hay entre el estómago y el esófago una cosa que se llama boca del estómago, tú pegarás por aquí" llevó su puño a ese exacto lugar que necesitaba golpear "pero golpea con los nudillos ¿Entiendes?"

"Más o menos"

"Ahora pégame… si entendiste lo harás bien y te dejaré en paz por hoy sino jugaremos luchitas"

"No quiero jugar contigo… tengo tarea" bajó la voz "Y miedo de que me ropas algo más que una costilla"

"Entonces déjame sin aire y te podrás ir… ni siquiera necesita ser con fuerza, vamos güero feo Andy lo hizo al tercer intento"

"Bien" exhaló fuertemente "A ver repítelo despacio"

"Tarado" y otro golpe a su nuca "Por eso te dije que me pusieras atención"

Contó tres, respiró profundamente y lanzó su mejor golpe. Hassel se rió animadamente pues se quitó justo cuando ella lo intentó golpear, así que la pobre cayó de bruces al suelo. El muchacho no podía parar de reír, con lágrimas en los ojos salió de su pequeño taller

"Estúpido" se masajeaba la muñeca pues cayó sobre su mano

"Qué tonto eres" oyó le gritaba

Haruka no siempre fue la persona paranoica y recelosa que hoy era. De niña tuvo muchos problemas por sus formas de ser y el gusto por juegos y actividades exclusivas para varones, pero siempre estuvo Kazuki para cuidarla, cuando crecieron sus vidas se separaron y el hecho de descubrir que también amaba de forma diferente la volvió un blanco fácil para todo homofóbico irritable. Ese era el caso del autódromo, más de uno la molestaba de sobremanera y aunque el jefe procuraba brindarle protección más de una vez tuvo que enfrentarse a ese mar de intolerancia y violencia

"¿Quieres pasar Haruka?" reía el muchacho golpeando su mano

La rubia titubeó, iba a salir huyendo como otras veces pero si al final la iban a atrapar qué caso tenía. Sonrió por primera vez, no iba a correr, iba a mostrar lo que aprendió con Hassel y rogando a Dios esperó no le hubiera mentido. Cerró el puño como le enseño y con una seña invitó al retador para que la golpeara

"Anda niña" se burlaba "Pégame… te doy oportunidad" puso la mejilla

"Bueno" y sin más le dio un certero golpe en el abdomen que lo dejó de rodillas "No necesitas arrodillarte para pedirme perdón sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, el que yo sea mejor corredor que tú no te hace menos hombre, pero sí agredirme con esta parvada de idiotas ¿Alguien más no me dejará pasar?"

Al momento todos abrieron camino. Ella se levantó el cuello de la camisa y con arrogancia caminó por en medio del pequeño grupo de latosos y frustrados homofóbicos.

"¿Te están molestando Tenoh?" preguntó el jefe del equipo

"No, hasta me pidió perdón" riendo señaló al chico que seguía arrodillado

Cuando llegó al edificio corrió al sótano donde suponía Hassel estaría jugando con la tubería. Él la vio y frunció el ceño a lo que Haruka contestó con un raro y efusivo abrazo

"Gracias"

"Ya no te voy a pegar tonto" se la quitó de encima "Ya te falla la azotea por tanto madrazo" y riendo siguió con su trabajo

"Deberías ir al autódromo, yo te ayudo para que ingreses como ayudante de mecánico… tienes talento" se quedó observando el diseño en el que trabajaba

"No a mí no me gusta eso güerito y qué voy a hacer en la capital… Los capitalinos son bien feitos y me puedo espantar" se rió "Ni siquiera terminé la prepa y para un buen trabajo se ocupa eso… además que hasta que no se case mi Michiru debo quedarme aquí ¿Y si un día vuelve y necesita de mí y yo no estoy?"

"Estaré yo" sonrió la rubia "Por lo menos has la preparatoria, en lo que Michiru se casa tú la terminas y puedes ir a la nocturna para estudiar mecánica"

"¿No crees estoy tonto y viejo para eso?"

"Tonto sí, viejo también" se rió a carcajadas y Hassel la agarró a golpes dejándola otra vez contra la pared "Me doy" gritaba adolorida "Yo te puedo ayudar con la escuela… si tu me enseñas a defenderme" masculló con un hilo de voz. Hassel dejó de golpearla, frunció el ceño y con desdén volvió a su trabajo

"¿Quién te tiene azorrillado aparte de yo güerito?"

"Todos… todos me dan miedo"

"Pero no eres cobarde, y aparte eres bien aguantador"

"Ah una cosa es aparentar no tener miedo y otra cosa es lo que siento"

"No debes temer a nada güerito, la gente es mala afuera pero también uno y mientras tengas coraje lo demás igual es mierda" y Haruka se soltó a reír "es un trato estúpido" le golpeó en el brazo "Lárgate ahora, me robas oxígeno"

DIA CATORCE

Viernes social. Recogió a la niña de con el psicólogo y fueron a casa, hoy tenía una cena muy importante y esperaba ya su dulce Michiru se viera tan hermosa y celestial como sólo ella podía serlo. Ahora podía presumir a su esposa ya que nada de su matrimonio parecía funcionar

"Preciosa" se quedó sin palabras observando que no se peinó y lucía un feo vestido arrugado

"Ya casi me cambio" se atragantó la bolsa con bolitas de queso "Tengo hambre ¿Cómo estuvo la terapia cariño?"

"Jugamos y coloreamos" saltaba la niña feliz "Yo bonita" agitó su cabeza con salvajismo

"¿Ya quieres dormir sola?" y la niña frunció el ceño sin entender por qué Jessy le preguntaba tal cosa, antes de contestar volteó con su madre que se estaba atragantando

"No la presiones" tosía nerviosa "Si la presionas tendrás que pagar doble terapia" y la sujetó contra su pecho de madre preocupada

"Bien" exhaló un fuerte suspiro "Arréglate o llegaremos tarde"

"¿Cómo que si quiero dormir sola?" cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho "Eres tú quien no quiere dormir sola mami"

"Pero cállate o tú irás a ver a tu mamá en un psiquiátrico… esto es tan loco"

Jessy miró su reloj, ya eran las ocho en punto, se suponía debían estar ya en el restaurante. Tocó otra vez en la habitación. Por fin salía, levantó la ceja impresionado pues usaba un vestido sencillo blanco y aún no se peinaba

"¿No se ve bonita?" sonrió Michiru

"¿Quién?" masculló sin saber si ya era tiempo de explotar y blasfemar

"Tu hija" rechinó los dientes. Jessy por fin la veía, usaba ese caro y precioso vestido que compraron en la semana. Le había peinado dos pequeños molotitos y rizado su hermoso cabello rubio cenizo "Vámonos"

"¿Y dónde está el vestido que te compré?… me costó una fortuna"

"Ah Andy vomitó… estas cosas la ponen de nervios y vomitó" de nuevo la niña la veía con suspicacia, levantó la ceja y su madre hizo un gesto que le indicaba se quedara calladita. Andrea meneó la cabeza en negativa, si la que se vomitó sobre el vestido fue ella.

No podía sentirse más humillado, su futura esposa era la mujer más descuidada, fea y desaliñada de toda la fiesta y si lo pensaba bien de cualquier reunión a la que hubieran acudido. Sonrió torpemente y no hallaba el momento para disculparse o para huir porque sus amigos no dejaban de burlarse

"Pero la niña se ve divina" opinó uno de ellos

"¿Y yo no?" le coqueteó Michiru

"Supongo" sonrió el muchacho con arrogancia

"No importa ni mi esposo me encuentra atractiva, por eso ya no me arreglo, siempre me dice que soy la feita que tuvo suerte… encontré un príncipe ¿No es así?"

"Qué ruin" opinó una de las finas damas "no hagas caso cariño, eres bella y no dejes que un patán te menosprecie… sigue el consejo de esta vieja y no te cases con él"

"Lo que me faltaba" bramó furioso "Yo nunca dije eso" rechinó los dientes

"Claro que lo hiciste mi amor"

"¡Que no!" gritó tan alto que todos los invitados voltearon a verlo. Michiru se cubrió el rostro y salió huyendo para refugiarse en el baño

"Canalla" bramó otra dama "la hiciste llorar"

"Malo" y Andrea le dio un puntapié

DIA DIECISEIS

Domingo y la visita obligada al hermano imposible. Jessy se quedó escondido detrás de su novia. El terror era tal que sólo quería salir huyendo. Así que lo hizo, en un descuido de Michiru tomó el auto y escapó.

"Qué bien se siente todos te teman" sonreía Hassel

"Va a regresar" tomó su móvil y le marcó "No me importa, vuelve ahora Jessy ¡Ahora!" bramó furiosa y colgó "Listo ¿En qué estábamos?"

"En que tienes ganas de estar jodiendo" se rió Hassel

"Te trajimos un obsequio" y sacó de la bolsa el pequeño regalo "Andy dale a tu tío predilecto su regalito"

"Qué linda" sonrió con amargura "De seguro lo pagaste con la tarjeta de tu maridito"

"No" contestó molesta "Setsuna, Haruka, Sandy y yo nos cooperamos para comprártelo"

"En honor a qué" bramó

"En honor a que estás estudiando la prepa"

Hassel desenvolvió su regalo. Era una calculadora científica que le sería de más utilidad cuando estudiara mecánica pero bien le servía para álgebra y física. Agradeció pellizcándole las mejillas a su hermana y la niña. Cuando llegó a Setsuna sólo titubeó y terminó extendiendo la mano, ella la estrechó no sin antes sonrojarse

"Tonto, dale un abrazo, es lo menos por su cooperación"

"Bien" la abrazó con fuerza y de esa forma tosca que sólo él sabía "Gracias"

"¿Y nuestro güerito?"

"No sé" se encogió de hombros "Lo vi jugando en la playa con su moto de niño rico, se supone iba a venir… me encanta jugar con él ¿Ya te contó que le enseñé un golpe mortal?"

"Sí y también he visto lo tienes todo moreteado, deja de pegarle a lo tonto, por eso no tienes amigos… a nadie le gusta que lo maltraten"

"A él sí… le encanta la mala vida, me cae bien sabes" se rió alegremente "El muy estúpido me ve y se hace bolita" reía animadamente "Es mejor que tu sonso marido… ese puso pies en polvorosa"

"Más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió" se rió "Llévame con el güerito"

"Cuida la carne Andrea" y aventó el mandilito a una mesa "Ya vengo" tartamudeó observando los pies de Setsuna

Hassel le señaló el lugar, pero sólo estaba la moto tirada. Ambos se miraron antes de correr al agua. Entre gritos Michiru la llamaba pero nadie respondía. El muchacho alcanzó a ver que el mar se la llevaba mar adentro y sin pensarlo fue por ella.

"Haruka" gritaba Michiru siguiendo a su hermano "Sálvala Hassel"

"Te tengo güero"

La tendió en la playa, desabotonó la camisa para comenzar a resucitarla. Le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho logrando sacara un poco del agua que se tragó. Haruka se incorporó tosiendo pero no pudo acabar de ponerse en pie ya que Michiru la tenía abrazada llorando amargamente

"Tonta" repetía entre sollozos "Nunca me asustes así"

Los ojos de Haruka observaron el rostro asombrado y enfadado de Hassel. Esa mirada colérica presagiaba ya su final. Se tendió en la arena mientras Michiru seguía sollozando aferrada a su cuerpo. Entonces, el bestial muchacho la retiró, tomó a la rubia de la camisa y la levantó un poco para verla mejor

"Me importa un bledo a qué juegues pero no con mi hermana" y sin más le dio una fuerte bofetada "de haber sabido dejo que te ahogues en el mar" miró esta vez a Michiru "Vamonos tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas… No creo no lo supieras"

"No seas así" lloraba sujetando a su hermosa rubia "Yo la amo… la amo y nadie va impedir lo que siento ¿Crees que no he intentado sacarla de mi cabeza?"

"Vamos Michiru sólo estás confundida, esta mocosa torció tus pensamientos y tu corazón"

"No, la amo… ella no hizo nada" besó sus mejillas "¿Estás bien Haruka?"

"Sí, vete con tu hermano… voy a estar bien… te lo prometo"

"No quiero irme" volvió a prodigarla de besos "Te amo mi preciosa güerita, te amo" sollozando se abrazó a ella "¿Qué hacías tonta?"

"Quería aprender a nadar… pero una ola me llevó" se rió de sí misma "Y ahora lo empeoré todo" observó al furioso hombre que estaba por arrebatarle cruelmente a Michiru de su lado

"Eres una degenerada ¡las dos!" gritando se fue "¡Le diré a tu marido!" bramaba

"Me dirás qué" masculló Jessy observando cómo Michiru besaba las mejillas de la rubia "Me dirás qué Hassel"

"Que estás imbécil… ve a ver a tu amiga, casi se ahoga por estúpida" le dio un tremendo empujón y cuando lo vio en el suelo lo pateó con furia "Me caes mal"

DIA DIECISIETE

A las seis de la mañana estaba a la puerta de Hassel implorando su perdón y si fuera posible un poco de comprensión. Él cansado abrió, levantó la mano amenazando con golpearla pero Michiru no se iría hasta no saber que él comprendía lo que pasaba entre ellas. Hassel bajó la mano, la tomó del brazo con brutalidad para meterla al departamento

"Ya deja de llorar… me aburres"

"Perdóname" sollozaba "Perdóname"

"Ya cállate, no le diré nada al estúpido ese… con lo bruto que está no creo se de cuenta nunca"

"No le hagas nada" se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que él le ofrecía "No te las cobres con Haruka"

"Qué va" se rió "Además ya te dije que nunca se queja" se tendió en el sofá "Y le enseñé a boxear así que corro el riesgo pelee bien ¿Quieres una cerveza? Es más" se fue a la pequeña alacena "Vamos a festejar… brindaremos por las sorpresas de la vida, porque descubrimos que yo puedo hacer amigos, es decir una amiga y tú eres lesbiana"

"No me digas eso" no se había dado cuenta que estaba ebrio

"Brinda conmigo" llenó la primera copa "Brindemos por este feliz descubrimiento"

No supo como terminaron en uno de los centros comerciales cercanos a la playa, tenía una tarjeta de crédito, demasiada tristeza y muy malas compañías. Su hermano compró cinco diferentes botellas que creía elegía más por la forma que por el sabor del líquido. Luego ella compró lencería muy sugestiva y se devolvieron al departamento

"Amo los centros comerciales" se caía de ebrio "Abren a cualquier hora y vende de todo" se cayó por fin

"Estás ebrio" gritó Michiru semidesnuda en la habitación

"Qué haces niña"

"Estoy harta de Mr Puky así que iré a jugar con Haruka"

"Salúdamelo y dile que lo extraño" gritó tendido aún en el piso "¡Haruka!" gritaba a todo pulmón "Y a todo esto ¿Quién es Haruka? ¿Quién es Mr Puky?"

Había tomado demasiado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba punto de vomitar. Llamó a la puerta y como vio que la rubia no le habría comenzó a gritar

"¿Michiru?"

"Vaya todavía no te levantas floja" dando tumbos entró al departamento "Te quiero un chorro" se abrazó a ella

"¿Un chorro de qué pequeña?" reía encantada "Señorita ha tomado mucho"

"Te quiero ¿Lo sabes tonta? ¿Tú me quieres?" se separó de ella y comenzó a desnudarse bailando de forma sensual un tanto ridícula pues estaba muy tomada. Haruka levantó la ceja impresionada, por suerte (o desdicha) reaccionó a tiempo para detenerla. Ahora sólo lucía ese maravillo baby doll

"¿No me veo seductora?" demasiado para que la rubia lo pudiera soportar

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"¡Demasiado bien!" ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie "Hazme tuya" se desabrochó el baby doll de su bello conjunto "Dime que me deseas"

"Mi… mi…Michiru" tartamudeaba pues la joven acaba de tomar su mano para llevarla a uno de sus pechos "Tomaste demasiado y mañana te vas a arrepentir de esto" tartamudeaba sintiendo al mundo desfallecer en sus manos "Dios, Michiru detente" no pudo evitar que un pequeño suspiro de placer se le escapara al sentir esa mano provocadora "No" se separó de ella "Vas a tomarte un café y te irás a dormir porque está apunto de enloquecerme de pasión"

"¡Ya no me amas!" comenzó a llorar desesperadamente "Ven acá" y de forma salvaje se dejó ir sobre ella dejándola encima de la mesa "Bésame"

"¡No!" estaba aterrada

"Vas a besarme porque sé que me amas y me deseas tanto como yo a ti"

"Ay Diosito" y un pequeño suspiro escapó otra vez "Te demandaré por violación"

"No me importa" comenzó a besarla, primero el cuello hasta que subió a sus mejillas y llegó a sus labios. Mientras sus ágiles manos buscaban desnudarla pero la rubia luchaba a capa y espada por detenerla.

"Por favor detente" musitaba ansiando más de sus besos "Para" mascullaba saboreando el romance y el amor "para" murmuraba con la piel enchinada y el corazón acelerado "para por favor" ahora era ella quien besaba y enloquecida recorría esa piel desnuda que pedía a gritos la hiciera suya

"Te amo Haruka Tenoh" se aferró a sus labios "Te amo tanto y tengo meses peleando contra esto que siento por ti pero ya no puedo… no puedo estar sin ti" sollozaba en sus brazos "Ámame" se subió encima de ella pues intuía la rubia todavía quería escapar

"Detente" masculló Haruka sin aliento "Detente"

* * *

¡Necesitamos un abogado! malkav-iztli where are you!!! Ahora si Haruka necesita un buen abogado para demandar a Michiru por violacion!!! Procedera????

Bien espero disfrutaran de la continuacion. Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero haber contestado a todos y ahora un adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

20. No te dejaré

Las cosas no van tan bien dicen que todo lo que haces (errores y aciertos) tarde otemprano se pagan. Michiru cometió un grave error al ir con Haruka, tanto que puede ser halla echado a perder su plan. En el proximo veremos romance, por fin Hassel hará algo para decirle, a su manera bruta y tonta, a Setsuna que la ama mientras tanto la vida para Michiru se complicará ya que Jessy está por descubrir la verdad, ella esta enamorada de Haruka

No se lo pierdan. Hasta pronto!!!


End file.
